The Princess
by Agehashiroi
Summary: Hinata menjadi model demi kelangsungan hidupnya. Disaat mulai menjajaki karirnya, Hinata bertemu dengan seorang pemain Kabuki yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke, aktor Kabuki terkenal? Inilah kehidupan baru Hinata di dunia Entertain bersama dengan aktor lainnya /Chapter 5/ "Kau ini model atau bukan?"/ "Jadi dia, yang membuatnya bisa tersenyum seperti itu/ RnR
1. Chapter 1

**The Princess  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><strong>Halo, minna-san!<br>**

**Terimakasih banyak sudah baca fanfic-fanfic-ku sebelumnya dan sudah request  
><strong>

**Banyak banget yang request dari review sampai PM, aku jadi bingung milihnya /dilempar**

**Jadi, aku bakal buat 2 fic dengan pair berbeda sesuai request kalian ^^ Tapi, pertama-tama fic ini dulu ya :D  
><strong>

**Untuk Fic ini dibuat dari request _sushimakipark, keiKo-buu89, Shin-Chan, dll_ yang request pair SasuHina**

**Dan kali ini bukan mystery (akhirnya) haha jadi kalian nggak akan bingung kayak fic ku yg sebelumnya karena ini ringan (?)**

**Silahkan menikmati (^w^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Step 1<br>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Besok, kamu akan keluar dari rumah ini."

"Eh─? Keluar?" gadis bersurai panjang berwarna kelam itu memandang lelaki di hadapannya gugup. Dengan duduk bersimpuh, rasa-rasanya kakinya tiba-tiba kesemutan saking gugupnya. Dia memang sudah lama duduk bersimpuh dan biasanya gadis bermata indigo ini bisa menahannya. Tapi, mendengar kalimat dari lelaki yang merupakan Ayah semata wayangnya, gadis ini kaget bukan main.

"Ya, kau akan kukirimkan ke kota sebelah. Tidak jauh memang, tapi jika kau pulang-pergi dari sini ke tempat itu akan memakan waktu banyak."

"Oh─ ku-kukira Tou-san mengusirku.." jawab sang gadis ragu-ragu. Dia memang tidak akur dengan sang Ayah belakangan ini. Selain karena pekerjaannya, gadis bernama Hinata dengan umur 23 ini sudah lama berkutat dengan kasus-kasus berbahaya. Ya, mungkin kalian sudah bisa mengira apa pekerjaannya. Polisi? bukan. Detektif? salah. Dia hanya seorang karyawati biasa. Tapi apa yang membuatnya berbahaya? Karena Hinata bekerja dibawah sebuah perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh seorang mafia. Dan, Hinata sendiri tidak tahu siapa mafia tersebut. Dia terjebak karena tawaran gaji yang luar biasa besarnya oleh sang teman di masa kerja sebagai pelayan kafe dulu. Berbekal pengetahuan yang Hinata dapat saat kuliah, Hinata bisa masuk ke perusahaan itu dengan syarat bersifat tertutup mengenai perusahaan dan tidak mengatakan pada publik bahwa Ia bekerja disana.

Hinata tahu itu berbahaya. Tapi apa daya, demi membayar hutang keluarganya yang mulai dicicil sedikit demi sedikit, Hinata rela bekerja disana. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya jika polisi menemukan siapa pemilik perusahaan itu. Sudah pasti para karyawannya nanti kena imbas.

"Selain itu, tempatmu nanti dekat dengan perusahaanmu. Tidak perlu lagi naik kereta dan bis." Ucap sang ayah, Hiashi.

"Ah, kalau begitu.. Tou-san sudah melihat tempatnya? " tanya Hinata ragu. Dengan mata lavendernya Ia tatap sang ayah.

"Ya. Dengan begitu, aku bisa langsung mendatangimu jika terjadi sesuatu. "

"B-baiklah... ''

Hinata melirik ke sebelahnya. Sang adik, hanabi hanya tersenyum penuh arti di matanya. Tentu saja Hinata dan Hanabi tahu maksud sang Ayah. Hinata pindah agar beban dipundak Hiashi tidak terlalu berat. Dan, Hinata memang sudah besar. Ya, dia cukup besar untuk dilepas sekarang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Hinata tinggal disebuah apartemen kumuh dekat perusahaannya. Memang tidak seindah apartemen di deretannya, tapi setidaknya Hinata bisa bernafas di ruangan yang hanya memuat lemari dan kasur ukuran _small_ ini. Demi pelunasan hutang, Hinata rela tinggal seperti ini. Yah, orang akan beradaptasi sesuai perjalanan hidup mereka, dan Hinata salah satunya.

"Haah─ barang-barangku bahkan hampir tidak ada yg kubawa selain pakaian. " gumamnya pelan seraya merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Hinata menutup matanya. Ia bayangkan kehidupan mewah yang pernah ia lihat di televisi. Hinata pernah sekali menginginkannya, tapi sayang, mimpi itu tandas saat Hiashi dikenai penipuan yang menjatuhkannya pembayaran sebesar angka yang tak pernah Hinata bayangkan sebelumnya. 1 Milyar. Ya, hanya satu angka. Tapi mengingat berapa banyak anak nol disana, Hinata langsung menjerit. Mereka hanya keluarga kecil biasa. Ibu Hinata meninggal karena sakit. Sang ayah yang bekerja sebagai buruh berusaha sekuat tenaga menghidupkan anaknya. Beruntung, otak Hinata cukup cerdas hingga selalu mendapat beasiswa, begitupula Hanabi.

Jika ditanya, Hinata sudah terlarut dalam kehidupan kelam bertahun-tahun. Ia tidak bisa mengharapkan adanya keajaiban pada dirinya. Sudah tidak mungkin.

"Hinata-san? Ini aku Tenten. Aku masuk ya. " suara nyaring dari balik pintu memasuki ruang kecil Hinata. Sang gadis bercepol dua hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. "Kau yakin tidak mau tinggal dirumahku? "

"Tenten-san─ ah, terimakasih sudah datang. Aku tidak apa tinggal disini." jawab hinata seraya memeluk sahabat dari SD-nya itu.

"Kau ini.. sudah bekerja dengan orang berbahaya, sekarang malah tinggal sendiri." Tenten menghela nafasnya panjang. Dia sudah kebal melihat kemiskinan Hinata dari dulu. Tapi, dia selalu ada untuk Hinata dan juga membantunya.

"Ha-habis.. anu─u-uang perusahaan itu cukup besar. Sedangkan aku hanya mensortir dokumen." elak Hinata sembari memajukan bibirnya.

"Kau ini, harusnya kau jadi artis saja! Sayang wajah cantikmu ini hanya jadi pajangan!" seru Tenten yang entah sudah keberapa kali dikatakan untuk Hinata.

Ya, Hinata memang sangat cantik. Surai rambutnya panjang dan halus. Kulitnya seputih susu, dengan rona merah dipipinya yang alami. Mata indah dan bibir mungil. Hampir sempurna.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa ditatap orang asing terlalu lama."

"Ah benar juga. Hinata yang sedang bekerja diperusahaan mafia itu pemalu?" tekan Tenten bercanda.

"Pssssstt! Kau tidak boleh bilang begitu, bagaimana kalau ada penyadap suara?"

"Tidak mungkin. Baiklah, aku harus kembali. Kau juga sore ini akan pergi ke kantor mafia itu kan?"

"Te-tenten-san!" seru Hinta memperingatkan Tenten agar tidak sembarangan bicara.

"Baik,baik.. aku pergi dulu." Tenten lalu menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum keluar dari aprtemen mungil ini. Ya, sedikit usil, dan Hinata memaklumi sifat sahabat karibnya itu.

Setelah bersiap-siap, Hinata lalu bergegas keluar. Membiarkan rambutnya teruari dan bergoyang-goyang setiap Ia berlari kecil. Hinata takut kalau Ia akan terlambat kali ini. Mengingat kemarahan atasannya, Hinata buru-buru berlari kecil dan segera merapihkan penampilannya saat sampai di depan perusahaan.

"Eh? Ada apa ini?" ucap Hinata pelan saat sudah sampai di depan gedung. Ia lihat banyak kerumunan orang serta mobil-mobil patroli datang ke arah gedung tersebut.

"Hinata! Cepat kabur dari sini! Polisi menemukan perusahaan ini sebagai markas penjualan ilegal!" seorang wanita berambut panjang, teman sekantor Hinata menghanpirinya. "Semua karyawan sudah kabur. Kau juga sebaiknya cepat pergi. "

"Ta-tapi.. Aku hanya karyawannya."

"Semua yang menyangkut perusahaan bisa ditangkap." gadis itu tersenyum pahit. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Hinata, hati-hatilah."

"Ah! Tu-tunggu dulu!" seru Hinata pelan dengan raut wajahnya yang ketakutan. Sepertinya ini adalah akhir dari karir hidupnya. "Bagaimana ini.."

"Kau!" salah satu petugas yang sedang menggeledah tiba-tiba menghampiri Hinata dan menunjukkan sebuah surat di tangannya. "Aku petugas disini. Kau berhubungan dengan perusahaan ini? Aku membawa surat untuk membawa semua orang yang tersangkut."

"Eh? Ti-tidak..'' jawab Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Lalu, sedang apa? Ikutlah dengan kami untuk dimintai keterangan." petugas itu lalu segera menarik tangan Hinata yang langsung menepisnya.

"Tu-tunggu, aku tidak terpaut dengan semua ini! Aku hanya-''

"Hanya?''

"Anu-''

"Ikut kami.'' Lagi-lagi petugas itu menarik lengan Hinata. lebih erat. Sudah tidak mungkin Hinata melepaskannya sekarang. Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata meronta untuk dilepaskan. Apa daya, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan dengan tubuh lemahnya.

"Kumohon! Aku tidak bersalah! Aku hanya kemari melihat-lihat!"

"Katakan itu nanti di pos polisi."

"Tu-tunggu duluu! "

"Hoi.'' Suara berat terdengar dari balik tubuh Hinata. Ia lalu menolehkan pandangannya ke arah belakang dan menemukan laki-laki dengan setelan jas lengkap berada dibelakangnya.

"Ah! Uchiha-sama!" sang petugas yang awalnya sibuk menarik Hinata segera melepaskannya dan membungkuk memberi hormat pada sang lelaki.

"Ada keributan apalagi ini? "

"Kasus penyelundupan, tuan. "

"Hn─dan nona ini?''

"Ah, kami ingin membawanya untuk diperiksa." jawab sang petugas melirik ke arah Hinata.

"A-aku tidak bersalah! Aku hanya sekedar lewat saja." balas Hinata sedikit kesal meski ketakutan tak bisa lagi menutupi wajahnya. Dia yakin lelaki berambut hitam ini punya kedudukan tinggi, dari auranya hinata bisa merasakannya.

"Lepaskan dia. Kau hanya membuang waktu. Periksa yang lain.'' Lelaki bernama Uchiha itu segera berjalan lagi diikuti dua lelaki yang sepertinya adalah bodyguard pribadinya.

"Baiklah, kulepaskan kau. Pergilah dari sini." usir sang petugas yang mulai kesal. Hinata yang awalnya masih menatap si Uchiha tadi, segera menatap petugas disampingnya lekat.

"A-ano.. Ta-tadi itu siapa? Polisi?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Haah? Kau tidak tahu dia?" ujar petugas tadi kaget. "Apa kau tak punya televisi di rumah?!"

"Jangankan televisi, radio pun aku tidak punya." jawab Hinata polos.

"Dia politisi. Namanya sedang meningkat karena dia akan dicalonkan sebagai pemimpin kota ini. Bahkan, dia hampir di calonkan menjadi perdana menteri kalau saja umurnya cukup. "

"Heee? Su-sungguh? Jadi, dia orang penting?" seru hinata pelan. Ia tak percaya lelaki dengan mata elang itu bisa menjadi politisi. Seorang yang harus memiliki kejujuran tinggi dalam membela warganya dan ketentraman. Tidak, Hinata bahkan tidak tahu sifat lelaki tadi.

Setelah pamit dengan sang petugas, Hinata buru-buru menuju tempat penjualan buku bekas dan baru. Atas senyum manisnya, Hinata diperbolehkan membaca koran terbaru dan melihat bagian dalamnya. Disebutkan bahwa Uchiha tadi bernama Uchiha Itachi. Politisi termuda di partai Jepang. Dia mulai memasuki dunia politik setelah lulus kuliah dan menempati jabatan tinggi berkat otak cemerlangnya. Umurnya-pun masih 29 tahun.

"Heeee?! Du-duapuluh enam? Hanya beda 5 tahun denganku dan sudah sesukses itu?! " Hinata lalu terkesima melihat seluruh data data mengenai lelaki tadi. Hinata lalu kembali menutup koran dan segera beranjak menuju apartemennya. Sudah tidak ada yang bisa Hinata perbuat. Pekerjaannya hancur begitu saja. Lalu, bagaimana Hinata menjalani kehidupannya? Makan, berbelanja, Hinata tidak bisa memikirkannya lagi. Dia pengangguran sekarang.

"Bagaimana ini─'' Hinata lalu menatap sekelilingnya. "Setidaknya aku harus menjual beberapa barang untuk hidup. Tidak mungkin aku kembali ke tempat Tou-san yang sudah membayar apartemen ini."

Hinaga melihat kanan kiri. Mencari barang yang bisa Ia jual. "Mungkin, pakaianku?" Hinata menatap tumpukan pakaian di sebuah kotak kardus. "Ah mana mau orang membeli baju-baju yang harganya hanya 100 yen. "

Gadis cantik itu lalu berkaca di depan cermin. Menatap lekat dirinya baik-baik. "Apa─aku harus mengikuti saran Tenten? Menjadi.. artis? Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak percaya diri berakting─!"

Hinata menghela nafasnya panjang. "Mu-mungkin, itu memang satu-satunya cara untuk aku bertahan hidup." Hinata lalu mengambil ponselnya. Ya, ponsel kecil yang Ia beli bekas temannya dulu. Sederhana tetapi Hinata masih bisa menggunakannya. Itu yang terpenting.

''Halo? Tenten-chan?'' Ujar Hinata saat mendengar suara tenten di seberang. "Anu─anu..aku─perusahaanya hancur, jadi.. aku.. ingin.. bekerja."

"Heee?! Kenapa bisa? Sudah kubilang perusahaan itu berbahaya, kau tahu!" tenten menghela nafasnya panjang. "Baiklah lalu kau mau berkeja sebagai apa? Kau bisa mengirimkan lamaran kerja kemanapun dengan kepintaranmu. "

"A-aku ingin mencobanya. "

"He? "

"menjadi artis. "

"Sungguh!?" Tenten memekik senang. Sudah begitu lama ia ingin merekrut Hinata masuk menjadi bagiannya. Tenten yang merupakan editor di sebuah agensi, bukan main senangnya mendengar keputusan Hinata. Ia sudah menantikannya begitu lama.

"Tapi─akting..''

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau menjadi model? Kau tidak perlu berhadapan dengan banyak orang, 'kan? Dan, aku yakin dengan wajah dan tubuhmu akan banyak majalah yang menawarkan dirimu. Bagaimana?" tanya Tenten bersemangat.

"Mo-model?''

"Lebih baik kan?"

"...Ba-baik! Aku akan mencobanya."

* * *

><p>Pagi-pagi Hinata sudah bersiap-siap untuk menemui Tenten. Ia dan gadis bercepol dua itu akan menemui orang-orang di agensi tempat Tenten bekerja. Ya, tenten ingin Hinata memasuki agensi tersebut sedari dulu.<p>

"Ohayou, Tenten-chan. Terimakasih aku.. Akan berusaha!"

"Uhm! Semoga mereka menyukaimu!" Tenten tersenyum ringan. Ia lalu berjalan diikuti Hinata menuju kantor nya yang tak terlalu jauh.

"...Selamat pagi!'' Seru tenten saat memasuki kantornya. Ya, sebuah kantor agensi ternama yang sudah melahirkan bintang-bintang besar. Semua yang masuk kedalam agensi ini pasti berpeluang besar terkenal hingga manca negara.

"Tenten-san, ohayou. " balas seorang wanita cantik yang sudah duduk di depan mejanya. "Siapa yang kau bawa kali ini?"

"Lihat! Ini yang pernah kuceritakan sebelumnya. Aku ingin mengajaknya audisi untuk agensi ini minggu depan. Bantu aku ya, Ino."

"He? Bantu apa?" ujar wanita berkuncir kuda tersebut. Ia perhatikan Hinata hingga atas dengan telitu. "Dia sudah hampir sempurna secara fisik. Apalagi yang harus dipoles? "

"Cara berjalannya. Dia ingin audisi sebagai model. Ayolah.." pinta tenten manja.

"Kalau begitu, coba saja dulu sebagai model majalah. Ada tawaran sebagai model musim semi ini. Klien ingin model yang baru. Bagaimana?" tanya ino yang memegang divisi majalah di agensi tersebut.

"Sungguh?! Jadi, dia tidak perlu audisi? "

Hinata hanya diam. Dia tidak bisa memasuki pembicaraan kedua orang ini sembarangan.

"Bukan begitu. Aku akan mengambil _sample_ fotonya. Lalu aku akan kirimkan pada majalah tersebut. Jika mereka suka, maka dia lolos." jelas Ino seraya tersenyum penuh arti. "Dengan kata lain, jika mereka mengkontrakmu untuk menjadi model bulan depan ini, maka aku akan mengkontrakmu masuk sebagai artis di agensi ini."

"He? Su-sungguh?"

"Tentu. Dan bayarannya─pembagian di agensi ini cukup adil. Model majalah tidak banyak memang, tapi jika kau sudah bisa masuk runway.. '' Ino mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga hinata dan membisikkan sesuatu. ''Sebanyak itulah kira-kira penghasilanmu nantinya."

"A-aku akan berusaha! " seru hinata mendengar angka-angka yang terdengar di telinganya barusan. Ya angka tersebut lebih untuk membiayai kehidupannya bahkan apartemen yang ia tempati bisa hinata beli lagi dengan penghasilannya.

"Kenapa kau jadi semangat?" Ino memandang Hinata kaget.

"Karena dia ini miskin." jawab Tenten santai.

"Ah, alasan yang dipakai hampir semua peserta audisi minggu ini." Ino tertawa kecil. "Tapi, kau membawa benih yang bagus, Tenten."

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan?"

.

.

* * *

><p>Hinata yang seminggu lalu menunggu hasil audisi kini semakin berdebar. Karena hasilnya akan keluar hari ini, dia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Jika dia tidak diterima, maka Ia yakin bahwa esok Hinata harus kerja rodi untuk membayar uang apartemen bulan depan.<p>

"Hinata," Ino lalu masuk kedalam ruang tunggu, tempat Hinata berada. Beda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Ino datang bersama lelaki berambut putih dengan masker di wajahnya.

"Ah, se-selamat pagi." Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam. Ia baru pertama kali melihat lelaki itu disini.

"Kau tahu dia siapa?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak.."

"Dia akan menjadi manajermu."

.

.

"HEE?!" Hinata membulatkan matanya lebar. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang Ino katakan sebelumnya. "Ma-maksudnya?"

"Kau diterima menjadi model majalah! Hebat sekali, padahal kau belum ada pengalaman. Lalu, ini Hatake Kakashi-san. Dia adalah manajer artis sebelumnya yang sudah resign. Kakashi-san, ini Hinata."

"Ah, salam kenal, Hinata. Namaku Kakashi. Panggil aku sesukamu, karena selama masa karirmu, aku yang akan selalu menemanimu." Kakashi itu tersenyum dari balik maskernya.

"Salam kenal.."

"Baiklah, Kakashi yang akan melanjutkan semuanya. Terimakasih, Kakashi-san!" Ino lalu kembali keluar, meninggalkan Hinata dan Kakashi sendirian.

"Ano─ Apa benar aku diterima di agensi ini?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Tentu saja, aku bisa lihat bakatmu. Benar kata Tenten, kau menyiakan wajahmu." Kakashi lalu menyerahkan sebuah lembaran. "Ini, kontraknya. Setelah kau tanda tangan, aku akan memberitahu semua jadwalmu nanti."

"Ah, baik! A-ano.. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_, Kakashi-san!"

"_Yoroshiku_, Hinata. Sepertinya aku bisa bekerja sama denganmu."

"He?"

"Tidak." Kakashi lalu menunggu Hinata menandatangani kontrak. Setelah selesai, dengan sigap Kakashi mengambil buku catatan di dalam kemejanya. "Baiklah, pekerjaan pertamamu sudah ditentukan. Menjadi model majalah remaja, dan akan dimulai minggu depan. Pastikan kau melakukan yang terbaik. Jika kau bagus, mereka bisa mengambilmu jadi model tetap majalah mereka."

"Baik─"

"Lalu, jangan pernah menyebarkan data-data pribadimu pada siapapun. Ingat, meski baru kau sudah mulai menjajaki dunia ini. Semua hal pribadi padamu itu adalah hal tabu."

"Ba-baik─"

"Dan, bersikaplah seperti dirimu saja. Aku biasanya menyuruh para artis untuk mengubah sifat mereka. Tapi, kurasa pengecualian untukmu."

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena mataku bagus untuk menilai orang." Kakashi tersenyum tipis dan kembali memasukkan buku catatannya. "Baiklah, sekarang saatnya kau latihan berpose. Ikut aku."

"Baik!"

.

.

* * *

><p>Setelah seminggu berlatih, dan training di agensinya, Hinata mulai paham bagaimana menjadi model. Hinata suka pekerjaannya. Tidak menguras otak, meski tenaganya terkuras. Ia harus berlatih pose siang-malam, melenturkan otot-ototnya agar dapat berpose sempurna, merawat kecantikannya, dan harus bolak-balik ke salon untuk mengurus wajahnya yang kusam. Kakashi sebagai manajer Hinata, tahu bagaimana kehidupan gadis itu. Dia akhirnya memberikan Hinata sebuah apartemen dekat agensinya. Apartemen lama Hinata dijual, dan uangnya diberikan lagi pada sang Ayah. Ayah Hinata sendiri hanya bisa pasrah mengetahui jalan yang Hinata ambil sekarang.<p>

"Baiklah, kau boleh istirahat. Karena besok pemotretannya, kau harus tidur lebih cepat." ujar Kakashi sembari memberikan Hinata sebuah minuman.

"Terimakasih, Kakashi-san. Ano, apa wajahku sudah bagus di foto?" tanya Hinata seraya duduk di sebelah Kakashi.

"Apa kau masih bertanya lagi? Kalau wajahmu tidak bagus difoto, kau tidak akan terpilih jadi model."

"Ah, begitu─"

"O,ya.. Setelah pemotretan, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"He? Siapa?"

"Tenten."

"Ah, benar juga. Aku belum bertemu lagi dengannya." ingat Hinata. Memang waktu Hinata terlalu sibuk hingga tak pernah bertemu Tenten meski berada di gedung yang sama.

"Katanya, dia ingin mengajakmu jalan."

"A-apa boleh?" tanya Hinata pada Kakashi yang mengatur seluruh jadwal Hinata.

"Yah, kalau pemotretannya berhasil, kau boleh libur satu hari." balas Kakashi tegas.

"Aku akan berjuang!"

.

.

.

"Hinata-chaaaan─!" Tenten yang mengikuti Hinata menuju tempat pemotretan berlari senang melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Tenten-chan!" Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat Tenten memeluknya erat.

"Ah, baru seminggu tak bertemu saja aku sudah khawatir!" Tenten memajukkan bibirnya. Ia lalu meihat ke sekelilingnya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau pemotretannya dilakukan di tengah kota begini."

Tenten lihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Semua orang yang berlalu lalang pasti melirik ke arah setting-an yang sudah dipersiapkan di jalanan. Kamera-kamera dan lightning yang terpasang, membuat ramai di kota tersebut. Memang tema untuk pemotretannya adalah musim semi, dimana sang gadis yang sedang berjalan di kota menikmati musim semi pertamanya. Hinata sendiri sudah siap dengan dress putih selutut, boots coklat, dan sebuah cardigan 3/4 berwarna abu di tubuhnya. Gaya yang tepat saat musim semi.

"Hinata! Saatnya stand by!" seru Kakashi yang sedang berbicara dengan salah satu kameramen.

"Baik! Ano, gomen Tenten! Aku akan menemuimu lagi." Hinata lalu berlari kecil menuju Kakashi, mendengar pengarahan-pengarahan yang diberikan padanya.

"Hm─ rasanya baru kemarin Ia menangis karena kehilangan pekerjaannya."

.

.

"Bagus! Pertahankan raut wajahmu!" seru salah satu penata gaya di sana. Selama Hinata di potret, Kakashi hanya melihat dari jauh. Meneliti dan menilai perkembangan Hinata dengan matanya yang tajam.

"Kakashi-san, kau membawa anak yang menarik." ujar sang editor majalah yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah Kakashi. "Aku datang langsung untuk melihatnya, untung aku tidak kecewa dengannya."

"Hm─ Dia itu belum seberapa. Dia masih bisa dipoles lagi." balas Kakashi ringan.

Hinata yang berpose dengan bebas, tampak tak peduli dengan lalu lalang orang yang melihatnya. Mereka seperti terkesima, senyum Hinata memang memancarkan pesonanya tersendiri. Tubuh jenjangnya membuatnya mencolok di kerumunan. Meski sesungguhnya, dalam hati Hinata sangatlah berdebar-debbar.

"Ok!" Seru sang editor. "Semua hasilnya bagus. Kau masih bisa lebih baik dari ini kedepannya."

"Te-terimakasih." jawab Hinata senang. "Ano, apa aku boleh tahu kekuranganku?"

"He?" sang editor membelalakan wajahnya. Baru kali ini ada model yang berani bertanya kekurangannya. "..Hmph─ Kau hanya kurang memanfaatkan tulang wajahmu. Kau punya tulang wajah yang bagus. Jadi, sebaiknya saat kau berfoto, jangan terlalu menunduk. Kau harus tahu angle yang tepat saat kau berpose, lalu─"

Sementara Hinata meminta pendapat pada sang editor, Kakashi hanya bisa pasrah melihatnya. Padahal Ia sudah memperingatkan Hinata untuk tidak berkata macam-macam pada sang editor.

"Katamu dia tidak perlu merubah dirinya, 'kan? Itulah Hinata." ujar Tenten tampak bisa mengetahui pikiran Kakashi.

"Yah, dari awal aku juga bisa melihatnya." Kakashi tersenyum tipis. Hinata yang baru datang lalu segera menuju ke arah Kakashi dan Tenten, Ia menatap Kakashi lekat.

"Kakashi-san! Aku berhasil kan? Jadi, boleh aku pergi bersama Tenten?" tanya Hinata sungguh-sungguh.

"Ya, kau berhasil. Tenten, bawalah dia menghilangkan penat. Karena, lusa depan dia ada pemotretan lagi, jadi kurasa libur bagus untuknya."

"Tentu saja! Ayo, Hinata. Setelah kau ganti pakaian, kita langsung pergi."

"Baik!"

.

.

* * *

><p>"Ano... Tenten-chan, aku senang kau mengajakku pergi. Tapi─" Hinata melihat tiket ditangannya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gedung teater di depannya. "Kita menonton kabuki?"<p>

"Betul! Aku ini penggemar Kabuki dari dulu, dan sekarang teaternya dibuka di kota ini! Dulu aku harus ke kota sebelah untuk menontonnya, tahu!" Tenten menggenggam erat tiket di tangannya, dia mencurahkan kebahagiaannya seekarang.

"A-aku tahu itu, tapi─ Kenapa harus mengajakku?" Hinata memang ingat, sejak dulu Tenten suka sekali kisah-kisah sejarah, tradisional, puisi jepang, sastra, dan tentu saja Kabuki. Tapi, Hinata tidak. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Kabuki.

"Kalau kau menontonnya sekali, pasti ketagihan! Ayo, sudah dibuka antriannya!" Tenten menarik tangan Hinata erat memasuki gedung teater tersebut. Saat memasuki teater, Hinata lihat para penontonnya. Beda dari yang Hinata bayangkan, ternyata banyak gadis remaja menontonnya. Hinata pikir hanya orang-orang tua saja yang menonton Kabuki.

"Tenten-chan, apa sangat menarik?"

"Tentu saja." ujar Tenten seraya berbisik, tidak mau mengganggu keheningan dalam teater tersebut. "Karena, dalam Kabuki itu, pemainnya adalah laki-laki semua!"

"Te-tenten-chan.." Hinata menghela nafasnya panjang. Padahal Ia mengira Ia akan pergi bermain, atau menonton film. Tak disangka ternyata selera Tenten dilupakannya. Hinata jadi ingat saat SMP dulu, Hinata diajak Tenten menonton pertunjukkan musik tradisional. Untungnya, Hinata tertidur saat itu, jadi Ia tak terlalu ingat kenangan tersebut.

"Sudah mulai!" seru Tenten berbisik. Hinata lalu ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah panggung. Tirai merah yang awalnya menutupi panggung, mulai terangkat. Telihat setting panggung yang indah. sebuah pohon sakura di sana terpampang dengan manisnya. Pohon imitasi memang, tapi daunnya yang berguguran membuat indah panggung itu.

Beberapa detik setelah panggung terbuka, alunan musik tradisional mulai dilantunkan. Seorang lelaki dengan kimononya keluar dari panggung. Wajahnya mengenakan make-up kabuki yang khas. Hinata yang baru pertama kali melihatnya sedikit takut, pada awalnya. Ceritanya lalu mulai bermain. Cerita ini diangkat dari cerita hikayat genji. Hinata pernah mendengarnya, karena itu Hinata sedikit paham mengenai jalan cerita Kabuki ini. Saat Hinata mulai serius mengamati pertunjukkan, keluarlah seorang wanita cantik yang berperan sebagai Murasaki.

"Cantik─"

Hinata menganggumi setiap gerak-gerik sang Murasaki. Begitu lentur, halus, dan terlihat cantik di setiap gerakan. Hinata ingin bisa seperti itu. Selama mengamati gerakan sang Murasaki, Hinata tak sadar bahwa pertunjukkan sudah selesai.

"Bagaimana Hinata?!" seru Tenten penasaran tanggapan Hinata yang masih duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah, aku tidak begitu melihat ceritanya. Aku terus memperhatikan pemainnya." Hinata tertawa kecil. Tenten sendiri hanya bisa pasrah mengingat Hinata memang tidak begitu minat pada cerita tradisional.

Setelah acara selesai, Tenten dan Hinata segera keluar teater mengikuti lajur antrian keluar.

"Tenten-chan, aku mau ke toilet dulu. Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Hinata saat menemani Tenten membeli minuman terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, aku akan menunggu disini."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, ya!" Hinata lalu buru-buru berlari kecil menuju toiler terdekat. Ia mengecek ke dalamnya. Penuh. Ya, tampaknya Hinata datang di saat tak tepat. Dia ke toilet tepat setelah teater selesai. Sudah pasti para pengunjung juga pergi ke toilet saat itu. "Bagaimana ini.."

Hinata lalu memutar badannya. "Mungkin ada toilet di tempat lain.."

Perlahan Hinata berjalan menuju ke dalam lorong teater. Buru-buru Ia menuju ke arah toilet di pojokkan lorong dan segera memasukinya. Selesai dengan urusannya, Hinata segera mencuci wajahnya dan merapihkan make-upnya. Kakashi selalu memperingatkan Hinata untuk tidak melepas make-upnya saat diluar meski sesungguhnya Hinata hanya mengenakan alas bedak dan lipstik berwarna senada dengan bibir merahnya. Selesai merapihkan tataan rambutnya yang ia lepas tergerai panjang itu, Hinata segera keluar kamar mandi. Tepat saat berada di luar toilet, Hinata mendengar suara aneh di dekatnya.

"A-apa itu.." bisik Hinata. Ia dengar sebuah suara gerangan yang rendah. "Hantu?"

"Aargh─" lagi-lagi keluar suara gerangan itu, kali ini lebih keras. Bulu kuduk Hinata mulai berdiri mendengarnya. Ia terlalu takut dengan hal-hal gaib sedari kecil.

"...Te-tenten.." panggil Hinata pelan, tampak percuma. Tenten tidak mungkin mendengar Hinata yang berada di lorong berbeda. Belum sempat beranjak pergi, tiba-tiba di depan Hinata keluar seorang wanita berambut panjang, keluar dari toilet pria. Melihat itu, Hinata buru-buru menjatuhkan dirinya, menahan teriakannya yang tampak akan menggelegar.

"hmph!" seru Hinata tertahan. Ia menutup mulutnya kencang, berusaha tak mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara. Ia lihat wanita berambut panjang, berwajah putih pucat, dengan kimono merah sedang berdiri didepannya. "Ku-kumohon, jangan bunuh aku─"

"Hoi─"

Dengan satu suara, Hinata segera sadar dari ketakutannya. Ya, suara berat yang Hinata tahu pasti itu adalah laki-laki. Hinata memberanikan dirinya membuka matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya dengan jelas siapa yang berada di depannya. Dia adalah pemain yang memerankan Murasaki sebelumnya.

"Ah! Anda pemain Murasaki─" ujar Hinata tak percaya.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa bisa ada di toilet staff?" tanya lelaki itu. Ia tatap Hinata sinis.

"Ah, aku penonton. Aku tidak tahu kalau ini toilet staff.." Hinata lalu bangun dari duduknya dan merapihkan roknya yang terlipat. "Maafkan aku! Aku akan pergi sekarang!"

"Tunggu─" panggil sang Murasaki sebelum Hinata melangkahkan kakinya.

"A-ada apa, Mursaki-san?"

"Bantu aku melepas wig ini." ujar lelaki beramata onyx tersebut.

"Eh?"

"Semua staff sedang sibuk mempersiapkan untuk teater selanjutnya. Bantu aku dan aku tidak akan mengatakan staff ada penonton yang menyelinap kemari." ujar sang Murasaki dengan nada memerintah. Hinata lalu melihat sekeliliingnya. Tidak baik bila Hinata tertangkap dan Kakashi mengetahuinya nanti. Sudah pasti Kakashi akan menasehati Hinata semalaman.

"Baiklah.." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah. Ia lalu dituntun menuju ke arah bangku di dekat toilet. "Anu, nama anda?"

"...kenapa? Kau menonton teater Kabuki tanpa tahu siapa aktornya?" laki-laki itu menatap Hinata sedikit kaget.

"Aku diajak temanku.." jawab Hinata ragu-ragu. Sang pemilik raven hanya berdiam mendengarnya. Hinata lalu berdiri di hadapan laki-laki yang duduk di bangku seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Cepat lepaskan, wig ini serasa membunuhku perlahan."

"Ba-baik─" dengan perlahan Hinata membuka kaitan wig dan melepaskannya perlahan dari kepala lelaki tersebut.

"Ah─ akhirnya.." lelaki itu mengambil rambut palsu di tangan Hinata dan menatapnya. "..Namaku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke─"

"...Ng?"

"─Apakah kau tidak diajarkan untuk memberitahu namamu saat orang memberitahu namanya?" tanya sang Uchiha sedikit kesal.

"Ah! Namaku Hyuuga Hinata─" jawab Hinata buru-buru. Ia lalu melihat lelaki bernama Sasuke tersebut dengan cermat. Beda dengan yang ada di teater, Sasuke ini berbeda dengan Murasaki yang lemah lembut. Lelaki ini seperti kebalikannya. Terlihat dingin, kasar, dan tak berperasaan.

"Apalagi? Apa kau masih ada keperluan?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata dan mulai berjalan menuju ke ruang di sebelahnya.

"Tunggu dulu─" seru Hinata pelan. Sasuke yang sedang membuka kenop pintu di depannya membalikkan tubuhnya bingung.

"Apa?"

"Apa orangtua-mu tidak mengajarkanmu untuk berterima kasih setelah meminta pertolongan?" ucap Hinata polos. Sasuke yang mendengarnya sedikit tersentak dan menyeringai kecil.

"Heh─ untuk apa aku berterimakasih pada orang yang menonton Kabuki tanpa tahu apa itu 'Kabuki'."

_BRAK_

Sasuke menutup pintunya kencang, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih tak percaya dengan kelakuan Sasuke. Padahal baru beberapa menit lalu Hinata terkesima dengan penampilan Murasaki milik laki-laki dingin tadi. Entah mengapa Hinata semakin tak mengerti dunia Kabuki.

"A..Apa-apaan itu─"

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau tampak tak bersemangat, Hinata." Kakashi yang menemani Hinata berlatih dalam berjalan memandangnya bingung.<p>

"Aku─ tidak apa-apa." jawab Hinata sedikit ragu.

"Pasti ada sesuatu, 'kan? Apa terjadi sesuatu Minggu lalu?" tanya Kakashi tampak bisa membaca raut wajah Hinata.

"Eh? Etto─" Hinata lalu menurunkan pandangannya dan kembali menatap manajernya tersebut. "Anu─ apa Kakashi-san tahu Uchiha Sasuke?"

"..!?" Kakashi menatap Hinata tak percaya. "Kau suka kabuki?"

"Tidak─ Tenten-chan mengajakku kemarin, dan.. aku hanya penasaran.. tentang─ Kabuki.."

"Hmm─ Uchiha Sasuke itu aktor Kabuki yang terkenal. Dia dikatakan sebagai pangeran Kabuki. Selain dia berasal dari Uchiha, dia memainkan peran wanita lebih baik dari siapapun."

"Pangeran Kabuki?"

"Yah─"

"Jadi, dia sehebat itu─" gumam Hinata meski Kakashi masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Hm? Ada apa? Jangan bilang kau menyukainya."

"Ah! Bukan begitu, tapi─"

"Tapi?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya tidak sengaja, dan berkata aku tak mengenalnya─" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya lemas. "Pantas dia marah.."

"Ha? Kau bertemu dengannya?" Kakashi menatap Hinata tak percaya. "Dia memang aktor senior. Kau harus bersikap lebih sopan saat bertemu dengannya lagi nanti."

"Ba─baik.."

Hinata lalu menatap jendela di sebelahnya. Ia lalu mengingat wajah dingin sang pemain Kabuki tersebut di kepalanya. Dengan segera Hinata menghela nafasnya panjang. "Akan lebih baik kalau aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, penampilanmu di majalah sudah terbit. Kemarilah, aku akan memperlihatkannya."

"Ah, baik!"

.

.

* * *

><p>Suasana riuh sudah mulai mengelilingi teater. Para staff sudah bersiap-siap di balik panggung mempersiapkan setting-an panggung yang akan berlangsung dalam 2 jam nanti.<p>

"Sasuke, mukamu masam sekali." ujar Anko, manajer sang pemain Kabuki tersebut. Sasuke yang sedang dirias melirik ke arah Anko kesal.

"Hoi, Anko-san."

"Hm?"

"Apa aku masih kurang dikenal?"

"Yah, setidak kenalnya orang padamu, pasti mereka pernah mendengar namamu. Kecuali orang yang tidak punya televisi, mungkin." gurau Anko yang sedang melihat riasan Sasuke. "Kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa─"

"Kyaah─! Lihat, cantik sekali! Apa dia model baru?" seru para penata rias yang sedang beristirahat di dalam ruang rias. Anko yang mendengar keriuhan mereka segera mendatanginya penasaran.

"Ada apa?"

"Lihat, lihat. Gadis ini cantik sekali. Aku jadi ingin merias wajahnya─" ujar salah satu penata rias.

"Apalagi rambutnya! Aku juga mau menyentuh rambutnya!" balas sang penata rias yang lain.

"Mana, mana?" Anko lalu menyambar majalah yang mereka lihat dan terkesima. "Waah─ benar. Model baru? Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya."

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Ya, tumben sekali Anko tertarik pada sesuatu selain Kabuki.

"Lihat! Baru kali ini aku melihatnya. Dia cantik sekali, 'kan?" Anko menyerahkan majalahnya ke atas meja di hadapan Sasuke. Dengan segera Sasuke mengambilnya dan melihat halaman tersebut. Satu halaman dengan seorang gadis berambut panjang tergerai dengan senyuman yang polos di wajahnya. Sasuke kenal wajah itu.

"Hyuuga..Hinata?" gumam Sasuke membaca nama model di bawah halaman. "Heh─ jadi dia.."

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"..Bukan apa-apa." balas Sasuke dengan senyuman iblisnya.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Yes, akhirnya aku membuat fic lagi. Aku baru mempelajari kabuki, jadi belum paham juga tentang Kabuki.**** Kalau kalian tahu mengenai kabuki, ayo sharing sama-sama! ^^**

**Dan, baru pertama fic yang kubuat bukan mystery. Jadinya ringan sekali~ XD **

**Penampilan Sasuke-nya juga masih sedikit, di chapter berikutnya bakal lebih banyak tentunya :Db**

**Semoga kalian terus mengikuti fic ini sampai selesai, ya! :D**

**Terimakasih dan kutunggu review dari kalian semua! **

* * *

><p>~AgehaShiroi~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Princess  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><strong>Halo, minna-san!<br>**

**Terimakasih banyak atas review-review-nya!  
><strong>

**Silahkan menikmati (^w^)**

**Warning: Miss-typo, OOC, alur kecepetan, dll**

* * *

><p><strong>Step 2<br>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Hinata─" Kakashi yang sedang memperhatikan Hinata menghampirinya dan memberikan Hinata sebuah majalah. "Minggu depan, kau akan tampil di majalah ini. Pemotretan dengan hewan. Kau tidak ada alergi, 'kan?"

"Ah! Aku suka hewan!" Hinata tersenyum lebar. Ia lihat majalah remaja di tangannya. "Kakashi-san, apa penampilanku yang pertama bagus?"

"Tentu saja. Banyak komen yang masuk untukmu di _website_. Mereka tampaknya menyukai wajahmu." ujar Kakashi. Memang belakangan ini tawaran model untuk Hinata melambung pesat. Berkat manajemen dari Kakashi pula Hinata bisa dapat banyak tawaran.

"Ano, Kakashi-san.."

"Hn?"

"Apa aku dapat jadwal libur minggu ini?"

"Tidak." jawab Kakashi tegas. "Kau ada pemotretan juga minggu ini. Tepatnya hari Sabtu."

"Eh? Minggu ini?" Hinata melihat note yang ditunjukkan Kakashi. Hampir seluruh tanggal sudah dilingkari untuk kegiatan Hinata di sana.

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau mau jalan dengan Tenten lagi." ujar Kakashi sembari melihat mata Hinata tajam.

"Bukan begitu─ Aku hanya bertanya.." kilah Hinata dengan senyum kecilnya. Ia lalu melihat kembali note tersebut. "Pemotretan apalagi minggu ini?"

"Majalah yang sama dengan majalah yang kemarin. Mereka menyukaimu dan mengkontrakmu sampai musim gugur. Jadi, sebaiknya lakukan yang terbaik. Bisa jadi mereka akan mengkontrakmu untuk menjadi model tetap mereka."

"Ba-baik─"

"Lalu, minggu depan itu temanya matsuri. Aku akan memberitahumu lokasinya setelah mendapat kabar dari mereka." Kakashi kembali memasukkan note kecilnya ke dalam saku dan kembali duduk di sudut ruangan. "Kembali latihan."

"Baik.." Hinata lalu kembali menuju penata gaya yang sedari tadi sedang istirahat menunggu percakapannya dengan Kakashi. Hinata lalu menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia sebetulnya ingin sekali keluar. Di agensi peraturannya cukup ketat, semenjak penampilan debut Hinata di majalah, wajahnya mulai dikenal terutama di media sosial. Memang belum terkenal, tapi jika keluar setidaknya ada 1-3 orang yang memanggil nama Hinata di jalanan. Kakashi yang selalu berhati-hati, mengawasi Hinata dan memperingatkan gadis itu untuk tidak keluar sendiri tanpa Kakashi ataupun Tenten.

"Kau lesu sekali, Hinata-chan. Wajahmu harus terangkat saat berpose." ujar sang penata gaya yang mengatur Hinata dalam berpose di depan kamera.

"Ah, maafkan aku─"

"Hari Minggu ini ada perayaan matsuri, 'kan? Festival kembang api menyambut musim panas." ingat penata gaya tersebut. Ia lalu tersenyum jahil ke arah Hinata sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke sana dan menyenangkan dirimu?"

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Kakashi-san pasti menyuruhku berlatih di sini."

"Jangan ajari dia yang tidak-tidak." ucap Kakashi yang tetap sibuk membaca buku di tangannya. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa pasrah melihat kelakuan manajernya tersebut.

"Ah! Kakashi-san, tapi hari minggu ini aku kosong, 'kan? Berarti aku bisa pergi ke matsuri, 'kan?" ingat Hinata bahwa hari minggu di tanggalan tadi tidak dilingkari.

"─Kau ingat? Baiklah, jika minggu ini pemotretanmu bagus, aku akan mengizinkannya." balas Kakashi membuat Hinata segera bersemangat kembali.

"Aku akan berusaha─!"

.

.

* * *

><p>Sabtu, Hinata dan Kakashi sudah bersiap-siap menuju sebuah studio di daerah pusat kota. Sesampainya di studio, sang editor majalah sudah menyambut ramah Kakashi serta Hinata yang baru datang. Ia tersenyum senang melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.<p>

"Hinata-san! Lama tak berjumpa. Aku yakin pemotretan ini akan berjalan baik dengan wajahmu." ujar sang editor yang belakangan Hinata tahu namanya adalah Kabuto.

"Kabuto-san, kurasa anda tahu dia masih pemula. Jadi, tolong jangan memberi beban berat padanya." Kakashi menatap editor berkacamata itu tajam.

"Ah, Kakashi-san ternyata ada disini juga─" Kabuto tertawa kecil. "Kali ini temanya matsuri. Aku sudah menyiapkan kimono cantik yang aku yakini dia pasti cocok memakainya."

"Ki-kimono?" Hinata menatap Kabuto sedikit tak percaya. Hinata kira dia hanya akan memakai pakaian kasual seperti biasanya, atau yukata yang pemakaiannya sederhana. Tampaknya, pemotretan kali ini akan menghabiskan banyak tenaga untuk Hinata.

"Tenang saja, pemotretannya di studio, jadi kau tidak perlu berjalan kemana-mana." jelas Kakashi seraya memasuki ruang ganti bersama Hinata. Saat membuka pintu ruang ganti, mata Hinata dikagetkan dengan sosok gadis yang sudah siap dengan kimononya, berdiri di hadapan cermin. Sontak, Hinata buru-buru menghentikkan jalannya, membuat Kakashi ikut berhenti di belakang Hinata. "Ada apa?"

"Ano─"

"Ah!" gadis yang berdiri di hadapan Hinata menatapnya gembira dan tersenyum lebar. "Kau Hyuuga Hinata, 'kan?!"

"I-iya─"

"Aku Sakura! Haruno Sakura! Aku juga berada di set yang sama denganmu di permotretan nanti!" gadis berambut sakura itu menggenggam tangan Hinata, mencoba bersalaman dengan Hinata yang masih mematung. "Aku model di majalah ini. Saat melihat fotomu, aku sangat tertarik melihat yang asli-nya. Karena itu aku minta Kabuto-san untuk memasangkan aku denganmu di pemotretan."

"Sa-salam kenal.." balas Hinata gugup.

"Salam kenal! Lalu, Hatake Kakashi, 'kan? Aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya di acara televisi tahun lalu." Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menatap Hinata lekat. "Sudah kukira, wajahmu mulus sekali."

"Eh? Ah, ano─"

"Dia ini Sakura. Dia juga model fashion sepertimu. Tapi, belakangan ini dia mulai memasuki bidang akting. Dia seniormu." Kakashi menatap Hinata yang tampak kebingungan dengan situasi mereka sekarang. Hinata memang kurang tahu tentang dunia _entertain_ sebelumnya. Jika tidak mendapat pengajaran di agensinya, Hinata sudah pasti tidak tahu pembagian dari bidang-bidang entertain kini.

"Hinata-san! Saatnya bersiap!" seru salah satu penata rias disana. Dengan cepat, Hinata mengikuti penata rias memasuki ruang ganti, meninggalkan Kakashi dan Sakura disana.

"Dia seumuranku, 'kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Yah─"

"Syukurlah, aku jarang menemukan model yang seumuran denganku dengan sifat yang baik." Sakura tersenyum pahit. Ia lalu menatap Kakashi yang tampak tak enak hati mendengar perkataannya barusan. "Kakashi-san, boleh kan aku berteman dengan modelmu itu?"

"Asal dia menerimamu, aku juga tidak bisa menolaknya, 'kan?"

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, aku akan mendekatinya─" canda Sakura seraya keluar dari ruang ganti.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hinata yang sudah selesai dirias berjalan keluar dibantu oleh Kakashi. Ia merasa sesak, dengan obi yang terikat dan dengan tusukan-tusukan ornamen di rambutnya, Hinata ingin melepaskannya secepat mungkin. Rasanya sakitnya ikut menjalar ke ubun-ubunnya kala itu.<p>

"Hinata, lakukan yang terbaik. Kau ingin pergi ke Matsuri, 'kan?" ingat Kakashi akan iming-iming yang Ia berikan pada Hinata.

"Be-benar juga─" Hinata lalu dengan sekuat tenaga berjalan menuju setting-an studio yang didesain ala tatami dan mulai berdiri di sana.

"Hinata-chan! Kau cantik sekali─!" Sakura dengan segera berlari kecil dan mendekati Hinata senang.

"Ah, Sakura..san."

"Kenapa?" tatap Sakura ceria. Hinata lalu menatapnya lekat. Sakura memiliki wajah yang bersih, mata emeraldnya terlihat bersinar dengan bibir semerah apel menghiasi wajahnya. Dia sangat cantik dimata Hinata. Rasa-rasanya, Hinata sedikit malu berfoto bersandingan dengan gadis secantik dia.

"Kau cantik sekali, Sakura-san. Apa pakaian itu tidak berat?" tanya Hinata memulai pembicaraan.

"Jangan berkata begitu, kalau dibilang cantik olehmu aku seperti tersindir." canda Sakura. "Ah, tentu saja berat! Tapi aku '_kan_ sudah menggeluti profesi ini 2 tahun. Jadi memakai Kimono saat pemotretan sudah biasa. Kau juga pasti akan terbiasa."

"Benarkah? Baiklah.. mohon bantuan untuk kedepannya." Hinata tersenyum manis, membuat Sakura langsung memeluknya gemas. "Sa-sakura-san..?"

"Kita berteman, ya?" bisik Sakura pelan.

"Eh? Te-tentu saja─" jawab Hinata bingung.

"Hey, kalian! Kapan mulai pemotretannya kalau kalian mengobrol terus?" seru sang kameramen yang sedari tadi melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. "Baiklah, akan kumulai sekarang!"

Dengan aba-aba dari sang fotografer dan penata gaya, pemotretan berlangsung dengan baik. Meski terkadang Hinata kesulitan bergerak, atas bantuan Sakura, Hinata semakin lama mulai bebas berpose dengan kimono di tubuhnya. Hinata memang sedikit terpaksa awalnya menjadi model. Dia menggeluti bidang ini karena butuh pekerjaan demi kelangsungan hidupnya. Tetapi entah mengapa jauh dilubuk hati Hinata, Ia mulai menyukai pekerjaan ini.

"Ok─!" sang penata gaya lalu menghentikkan pemotretan setelah mendapat hasil yang diinginkan. Hinata juga bisa bernafas lega mendengarnya. Dia benar-benar ingin membuka kimono itu segera.

"Hinata, kau langsung pulang atau bagaimana?" tanya Sakura yang ikut bersama Hinata menuju ruang ganti.

"Ah, aku langsung pulang. Besok hari liburku─" jawab Hinata pelan.

"Mau makan malam bersamaku dulu?" Sakura menatap Hinata memohon. "Ayolah, anggap saja ini makan malam untuk pertama kita bekerja bersama."

"Ah─ aku harus tanya Kakashi-san dulu. Tapi, aku juga ingin mengobrol denganmu." Hinata tersenyum senang. "Aku baru pertama kali punya teman di luar agensiku."

"Hinata...Baiklah! Aku akan mentraktirmu malam ini!" Seru Sakura gembira.

.

.

* * *

><p>Setelah pemotretan selesai, Sakura dan Hinata pergi bersama menuju salah satu kafe di pusat kota. Kakashi yang memiliki urusan harus pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata sendiri mau tak mau berduaan dengan Sakura saja, mengingat manajer Sakura juga harus pulang lebih awal.<p>

"Maaf, ya. Pasti kau merasa khawatir kalau tidak bersama Kakashi-san."

"Tidak, aku justru sedikit lega. Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu merasa diawasi olehnya." balas Hinata seraya meminum secangkir cokelat panas di tangannya. Ia seruput sedikit demi sedikit cairan kental dalam cangkir itu perlahan-lahan sembari memandang Sakura yang ikut meminum kopi di tangannya.

"Benar juga, ada kalanya ingin sendiri, '_kan_?" Sakura lalu tersenyum dan mulai menatap ke arah jendela luar. "Maaf ya, Hinata. Aku langsung ribut saat bertemu denganmu. Padahal ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu."

"Tidak, tidak apa.. Aku senang kau menyapaku─" Hinata menggeleng cepat. Ia tatap Sakura yang sedikit lesu di depannya. "Ada apa, Sakura-san?"

"─sesungguhnya, aku ini tidak punya teman." Sakura tertawa pahit. "Di dunia _entertain_ ini kejam. Sebelum kau masuk lebih jauh, aku ingin memberitahumu hal ini. Yang kuat yang menang, yang menang yang terkenal. Itulah dunia kejam _entertain_. Demi mendapatkan popularitas, mereka rela melakukan apapun. Aku benci dengan orang-orang seperti itu, karenanya para artis tidak suka sifatku yang mereka anggap naif. Karena itu, aku sangat senang kau ada disini. Kuharap kau tidak seperti mereka nantinya."

"Sakura-san─" Hinata menatap Sakura serius dan segera tersenyum. "Tenang saja, bagaimanapun sikapmu, aku akan tetap berteman denganmu─"

"Hinata.." Sakura lalu tertawa kecil. "Hahaha, ternyata benar kata Kakashi-san.. Kau beda dengan yang lainnya."

"Eh?"

"Yah, pokoknya tetap jadi dirimu yang sekarang.'' ujar Sakura serius. Sakura lalu membuka ponselnya dan menunjukkan Hinata layar ponsel miliknya. "Ini nomorku."

"A-apa tidak apa?"

"Tentu saja, kita ini kan teman."

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Dalam hati ia bersyukur bisa bertemu sakura dan mengenalnya. Baru kali ini da yang mau mendekatinya selain Tenten dan teman-teman di agensinya. Setelah menyimpan nomor sakura, Hinata lalu ikut memberi nomor teleponnya. Dia memang belum pernah memiliki teman _email_ maupun telepon, karenanya Hinata sedikit gugup menyimpan nomor Sakura. Bagaimana tidak? Ia memiliki nomor model terkenal di ponselnya. Siapapun harus berusaha mati-matian mendapatkannya.

"Sakura?! Kau Sakura-chan, '_kan_?!'' seru seorang pengujung kafe yang baru datang. Ia lalu menghampiri meja dimana Sakura dan Hinata berada. "Wah! Ternyata benar!"

"Gawat..'' bisik Sakura. Memang sakura dan hinata tidak menyamar dengan baik kali ini. Mereka berdua hanya mengenakan topi tanpa memasang masker atau kacamata yang biasa menghiasi wajah mereka saat diluar. Siapa sangka akan ada yang mengenal mereka di kafe kecil begini. "Hinata, ayo pergi─''

"Ah─! Sakura-chan! Boleh minta fotonya? Atau tanda tangan?!" seru gadis remaja itu kencang sembari menahan Sakura yang sudah berdiri. Sakura yang baru saja berdiri segera tersenyum bingung. Ia baru tahu ada wanita dengan kekuatan gorilla, menggenggam tangannya begitu erat.

"Maaf, lain kali ya─'' Sakura mencoba melepaskan genggaman gadis tersebut dan segera menggapai tangan Hinata erat.

"Sakura? Sakura yang sedang main di drama baru itu?''

"Sakura? Haruno sakura?!"

Satu persatu pengunjung kafe mulai melihat ke arah Sakura dan Hinata. Tampak dari mereka mulai berdatangan mendekati keduanya.

"Hinata! Ayo kemari! " Sakura menarik lengan Hinata dan segera menerobos keluar dari kumpulan gadis-gadis tadi. Dengan lihai Sakura keluar kafe dan berlari di jalanan yang padat akan lalu lalang penduduk. Beruntung Sakura sudah menggeluti pekerjaan ini lama, dia sudah paham benar bagaimana kabur dari kejaran fans-fansnya.

"Sakura-san! Mereka mengejarmu─" ujar Hinata melihat kebelakang mereka.

"Gawat. Ternyata ada juga yang benar-benar mengejar.." Sakura yang masih menarik lengan Hinata buru-buru memasuki salah satu toko buku besar disana. "Hah─kurasa mereka tidak akan mengejar kesini."

"_Ano_, tampaknya mereka akan kemari." tunjuk Hinata ke arah gadis-gadis yang sedang berlari ke arah toko buku.

"Menyeramkan! Baiklah Hinata, aku akan lari menuju kantor agensiku. Dari sini dekat, jadi pasti keburu. Bagaimana? Kau mau ikut?"

"Eh? T-tiidak, aku pasti akan menyusahkanmu. Sakura-san, larilah sekarang. Aku akan menahan mereka." ujar Hinata serius.

"Tapi─"

"Cepatlah," Hinata mempertegas ucapannya dengan menatap mata emerald milik gadis di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, maaf ya Hinata. Aku menyusahkanmu.''

"Tenang saja, ayo cepat!'' Seru Hinata pelan melihat kumpulan gadis berseragam itu mulai mendekat.

"Oke. Sampai jumpa nanti, Hinata-chan!" Sakura lalu dengan sigap memasuki kerumunan orang dan berlari kencang. Tampaknya para gadis itu belum tahu kalau Sakura sudah pergi. Hinata yang masih berada di dalam toko buku segera keluar, mengecoh para gadis untuk tidak melihat Sakura.

"Ah! Itu gadis yang bersama sakura!'' Seru salah satu gadis berambut cokelat.

"Hei!'' Gadis lainnya segera menangkap lengan Hinata dan menahannya erat. "Dimana Sakura?''

"Ah.. _Ano_, d-dia pulang bersama m-manajernya─'' ucap Hinata gagap.

"Heh?! Kenapa─''

''Dia ada urusan. _Gomen_." Hinata tersenyum tipis seraya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman di tangan kanannya .

"Hm? Tunggu dulu. Kau yang tampil di majalah itu kan? Model baru di majalah minggu lalu!'' Seru seorang gadis dengan seragan _sailor_nya yang tampak di modifikasi dengan beberapa pin serta pita.

"Ah! Ti-tidak, kau salah lihat─'' balas Hinata dengan dadanya yang sudah berdegup kencang. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipis Hinata. Ia tidak percaya bahwa gadis ini ingat wajah Hinata. Dengan hal ini, Hinata yakin bahwa gadis ini adalah pembaca setia majalah tersebut.

"Tidak, aku tahu kau! Kau Hyuuga Hinata _'kan_?!'' Lanjutnya senang.

"Eh?! Gadis yang itu? Yang untuk model musim semi lalu?!'' lanjut beberapa anak lainnya yang ikut gembira.

"Hinata?''

Para gadis yang tampaknya mengingat Hinata semakin mengerubunginya, tak membiarkan Hinata untuk bicara sedikitpun. Hinata lalu melihat sekelilingnya, berusaha meminta pertolongan. Ia ingin keluar dari kerumunan ini bagaimanapun caranya. Rasa sesak dari himpitan para gadis itu begitu menyesakkan Hinata.

"Tolong─'' bisik Hinata pelan yang tampak percuma. Ia lalu memutar kepalanya berusaha mencari siapa tahu ada yang ia kenal. Tapi tampaknya percuma, orang disekitarnya malah melihatnya, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Tak ada tanda-tanda yang akan menolongnya keluar dari kerumunan tersebut.

Entah karena _feeling_ atau apa, tiba-tiba mata Hinata menangkap salah satu lelaki yang sedang berjalan disana. Hinata tahu siapa dia.

"Murasaki-san?!'' Seru Hinata, membuat orang yang Ia panggil menolehkan wajahnya. Tepat dugaan Hinata, dia si pemain Kabuki, Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki itu juga mengenakan topinya dengan kacamata hitam menyamar diri, seperti yang Hinata lakukan.

"Kau-''

Hinata menatapnya lekat seakan meminta pertolongan. Ia tatap sekuat tenaga seperti memberi sinyal pada sang Uchiha agar menolongnya. Hanya dalam beberapa detik, sang pemain Kabuki itu segera berjalan maju.

Ya, _maju_.

Dia hanya menyeringai kecil dan berjalan lurus kedepan, tak peduli dengan keadaan Hinata saat itu. Hanya dalam hitungan detik dirinya sudah menghilang dikerumunan manusia. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa kaget melihat laki-laki raven tersebut. Baru kali ini Hinata melihat orangg berhati sempit sepertinya.

"Ba-bagaimana ini─'' Hinata lalu kembali menatap sang pemain Kabuki yang kembali terlihat dari kerumunan. "Ah! MURASAKI-san! MU-Uchiha Sasuke-saaan!"

.

Hanya dengan kalimat tersebut, para gadis yang mengerumuni Hinata segera mematung mendengarmya. "Uchiha Sasuke?!''

"Kesempatan!" bisik Hinata segera berlari menuju kerumunan. Ia tak peduli anak-anak gadis itu sekarang mulai bergeriliya mencari Sasuke di kerumunan.

"Sasuke-_sama_?! Dimana kau?!'' Seru anak-anak tadi. Memang sudah lazim anak-anak seumuran mereka menyukai Sasuke. Siapa tak kenal aktor tampan berbakat yg satu itu. Ya, semua gadis remaja menyukainya. Meski mungkin mereka akan berpikir dua kali jika tahu sifat si pangeran kabuki tersebut.

.

.

.

"_Hosh_.. _hosh_.. tampaknya aku berhasil kabur..'' ucap hinata lega. Ia lalu berhenti berjalan dan segera duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang kosong.

"Apa maksudmu? " suara berat dibelakang Hinata terdengar menyeramkan. Jika saja Hinata punya mata batin, mungkin mata Hinata sekarng bisa melihat kehadiran mahluk-mahluk kelam dengan aura iblis sedang menyelimutinya. Dengan cepat Hinata tolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menemukan laki-laki yang Ia panggil tadi berdiri tegak dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. "Kau memakai namaku untuk lari dari kawanan singa tadi?''

"Ma-maafkan aku!'

"...heh. Berlututlah─! Jika kau mau meminta pengampunanku, berlututlah dan menangislah.''

"Eh─?! " hinata menatap sasuke yang menyeringai sadis.

"Bercanda. Kau pikir aku segila itu?'' lanjut Sasuke datar.

"Su-sungguh?'

"Aku serius.'' Sasuke kembali menggunakan nada berat dan segera menolehkan wajahnya acuh. "Tapi, kau berhutang padaku."

"Eh? Berhutang? Kenapa? Aku hanya memanggilmu dan-''

"Dan kau lolos karenanya. Karena itu aku dikejar-kejar oleh gadis-gadis buas tadi.''

Hinata menunduk lemas. Tepat seperti ucapan si Uchiha, Hinata lolos karena memanggil namanya.

"L-lalu? A-apa yang harus kulakukan?"

''Menarilah disini."

"He─?! Ta-tapi.. disini tempat umum..''

"Lalu?''

"A-aku tidak mungkin menari di tempat umum seperti ini!''

"Kenapa? Kau artis '_kan_? Di televisi maupun disini sama saja, tetap dilihat orang, bukan?'' Sasuke tersenyum penuh makna. "Kenapa? Kau tak mampu?''

"Kejam.. A-aku ini model. Aku tidak bisa menari ataupun─''

"Hoo─jadi ini hasil didikan Hatake Kakashi? Seorang lelaki yang dikatakan selalu membuat bintang miliknya bersinar?"

"...hah?! Ke-kenapa kau membawa-bawa Kakashi-san?''

"Karena beginilah dunia yg kau masuki. Kalau kau tidak kuat berada di dunia ini, hentikan saja.'' Sasuke lalu menatap Hinata tajam. Hinata lalu ingat dengan perkataan Sakura. Benar katanya, dunia ini kejam. "Jangan jadi artis yang setengah-setengah.''

"...Aku─'' dengan segera Hinata berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan melayangkan tangannya ke arah wajah Sasuke kencang. Air mata yang masih menggantung di matanya ia tahan dengan sekuat mungkin.

"Apa-apaan kau!?''

"Aku bukan gadis penghibur! Kau harus bisa bedakan mana Artis dan penghibur, Uchiha yang terhormat!'' Hinata segera melepas topi yang ia gunakan dan melemparnya ke arah Sasuke yang masih terpaku. Tanpa membalikkan badannya, Hinata dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang membeku.

"...Apa itu. Hyuuga Hinata─sialan.''

.

.

* * *

><p>"Jadi... karena kau tertangkap oleh orang-orang, kau harus menghabiskan waktu 2 jam disana?" Kakashi yang mendengar cerita dari Hinata hanya bisa pasrah.<p>

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf..'' Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Ia berbohong pada Kakashi. Ia tidak menceritakan kejadian mengenai Sasuke sebelumnya. Ia terlalu kesal atau takut untuk menceritakannya. Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan beberapa menit kejadian tadi.

"Yah, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena salahku juga tidak bersamamu saat kau diluar. Tapi ada baiknya jika kau menjaga diri meski aku tidak membantumu." Kakashi lalu memberikan hinata sebuah ponsel berukuran sedang ke arah Hinata. "Buang ponsel lamamu itu dan ganti ini. Di ponsel ini ada _gps_ jadi aku bisa melacakmu."

"Eh? Ba-baik.."

"Lalu besok kau tidak boleh ke Matsuri."

"Ke-kenapa?''

"Kau tudak belajar dari pengalaman hari ini?" tukas Kakashi tajam.

"Baiklah.. ''

"Gunakan waktu liburmu dengan istirahat. Kau bisa pergi ke kafe dekat sini jika mau."

"Aku mengerti."

Kakashi yang sudah puas menceramahi Hinata segera keluar meninggalkannya sendiri. Hinata juga hanya bisa diam mengkoreksi dirinya. Ia tidak bisa membalas ucapan kakashi. Padahal ia ingin sekali pergi ke Matsuri hari ini. Baru saja Hinata berdiri, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering membuatnya mau tak mau mengangkat telepon tersebut. Padahal baru saja Hinata berniat mengganti ponselnya.

"Halo?''

"Hoi, Hyuuga!''

"U-Uchiha-san?!'' Wajah Hinata langsung pucat mendengar suara di balik telepon, buru-buru Hinata mengecilkan suaranya, takut Kakashi mendengar ucapannya kali ini. "Dari mana kau tahu nomorku?''

"Jangan remehkan koneksiku. Aku dapat dari Sakura. Cukup mudah '_kan_?''

"Sa-sakura-san?''

"Betul. Dia di agensi yg sama denganku.'' Ujar sasuke penuh percaya diri. "Dimana kau─?! Bayar kerugian yg kau perbuat!''

"Ke-kerugian?''

"Karena tamparan maut kemarin wajahku jadi kaku hingga aku tidak bisa tampil di teater seminggu ini.''

"B-bohong..'' Hinata dengan tak enak hati segera menurunkan pandangannya. "A-apa itu benar?''

"Tentu saja! Kemari kau, dan bayar kerugiannya!"

"Go-gomenasai." ujar Hinata kalut. Suaranya mulai serak, menahan tangisan. Bukan karena sedih atau apa. Ia baru pertama kali dimaki seperti ini. Hinaat sedikit takut mendengar ocehan Sasuke yang dengan ringannya keluar dari mulutnya. "Sasuke-san? Gomen, aku akan menggantinya. Tapi, aku─"

"...'' Sasuke yang mendengar nada suara Hinata segera terdiam. "Aku bohong. Yasudahlah,_ toh_ kita tak akan bertemu lagi. Sayonara, nona _yakuza_.''

_Pip_

"Hm? Tunggu-'' Hinata menatap layar yang sudah terputus. "Apa tujuannya meneleponku?''

.

.

.

Sasuke yang mematikan panggilannya segera melempar ponselnya di atas meja.

"Hei, Sasuke! Jangan hanya karena kau tidak bisa main Kabuki seminggu kau langsung lemas. Istirahatkan wajahmu agar cepat sembuh. Lagipula, siapa yang memukulmu hingga wajahmu bengkak begitu?! Kita jadi rugi tidak menampilkanmu seminggu.'' Anko yg baru memasuki ruangan sasuke segera mengomel lagi melihat wajah sasuke yg masih di kompres. Entah sudah keberapa kali omelan yang sama Anko ucapkan pada bintang kesayangannya itu.

"Sudah kubilang aku terpentok tiang.'' Balas sasuke malas-malasan. "Hei, Anko..''

"Hmm?''

"Boleh aku keluar hari ini?''

"Ya, pergilah. Kau '_kan_ dapat cuti seminggu. Memangnya kau mau kemana?''

"...'' Sasuke melihat ponselnya yang sudah tergeletak di atas meja. Jika saja ponsel itu bisa bicara, sudah pasti ponsel tersebut mengomel sekeras mungkin pada sang pemilik yang melemparnya begitu saja. "Aku ingin mengajak seseorang pergi. Anko, bisa bantu aku?"

* * *

><p>"Hinata-san, di depan gedung ada temanmu yang ingin bertemu." ujar salah satu <em>staff<em> di agensi tempat Hinata berada. Hinata yang memang sedang bermalas-malasan di ruangannya langsung bangun dari duduknya dan berdiri.

"Temanku? Siapa?''

"Saya tidak tahu. Dia bilang kau akan mengenalnya saat melihatnya. Aku baru pertama kali melihat gadis itu.''

"Gadis? Jangan-jangan Sakura-san. Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya. Terimakasih, ya."

Hinata dengan sigap segera keluar dari ruangannya dan memasuki lift. Ditujunya lantai dasar dan buru-buru keluar. Disana tampak seorang bertubuh semampai sedang berdiri manis.

"Ano, Sakura-san?" Hinata tolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Dilihatnya teliti siapa yang sedang memakai _hoodie_ berwarna abu tersebut. "Ka-kau!"

Belum sempat Hinata berteriak, mulutnya langsung dibungkam oleh orang berambut panjang di depannya ini. Merasa ada yang tak beres, satpam yang berada di dekat mereka langsung menghampirinya cepat. Sudah tugasnya menjaga keselamatan artis agensi d tempatnya.

"Hei, kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ah, maaf─ Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan sahabatku. Dia tampaknya terkejut melihat kedatanganku. Iya, 'kan? Hinata."

Wanita berambut panjang itu tersenyum tajam ke arah Hinata yang berada dalam dekapannya dengan masih membungkan mulut mungilnya. Hinata yang hanya sepundaknya segera mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan melihat tatapan mata sang wanita berambut hitam itu makin menekan dirinya.

"Be-benar.."

"Ah, begitu. Jangan buat aku kaget begitu." satpam yang awalnya ingin menankap wanita tersebut, segera kembali menuju posnya. Hinata sendiri segera berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan wanita di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan penampilan begitu, Uchiha-san?"

Hinata lihat dari atas ke bawah penampilan Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki yang baru saja bertemu dengannya kemarin. Beda dengan penampilan sebelumnya, Sasuke mengenakan wig panjang sepinggang berwarna hitam kelam dengan mantel tipis berwarna coklat selutut serta celana hitam disertai sepatu _ankle_. Topi hitam dan kacamata senada dengan topinya juga terpasang di kepalanya. Memang wajah Sasuke cocok dengan tampilannya, jika saja Hinata tidak tahu Sasuke, sudah pasti Hinata yakin yang ada di depannya adalah wanita tulen.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku kemari?!" Sasuke melepas kacamata hitam yang berada di wajahnya dan mencengkram kepala Hinata. "Kau tidak lihat lebam di pipiku?"

"_E-etto_─" Hinata perhatikan baik-baik wajah Sasuke yang masih memerah dengan plester kecil di pipinya. "A-apa kau terkena kuku..ku?"

"Tentu saja!" Sasuke semakin mengeratkan cengkraman dari kelima jarinya yang berada di atas kepala Hinata. Melihat wajah Hinata yang hanya diam, Sasuke segera melepaskan tangannya dan kembali memakai kacamatanya. "Yah, sudahlah. Aku kemari karena bosan. Kau mau menemaniku sebagai balasan atas tamparan manismu ini, 'kan?"

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Kau budakku! Hari ini kau budakku! Lihat baik-baik ini!" Sasuke menunjukkan plester di pipinya dengan telunjuk dan mulai menarik lengan Hinata cepat. "Sudahlah, jalan sekarang."

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" Hinata yang baru beberapa jengkal berjalan segera melepas tangan Sasuke dan berhenti berjalan. "Aku harus ijin pada manajerku dulu."

"Hmm─ Hatake Kakashi, ya?" Sasuke terlihat meningat-ingat wajah Kakashi dan menyeringai kecil. "Kau tidak perlu ijinnya. Pergi saja."

"Tidak bisa!" seru Hinata pelan. "Dia sudah berbuat banyak padaku. Aku tidak bisa menentangnya."

"..." wajah Sasuke langsung mengkerut mendengar ucapan Hinata. Ia memang tidak paham antar hubungan Artis-manajer. Dia sendiri menganggap Anko hanya sebagai wanita yang mengurus dirinya baik itu perkerjaan dan aktifitas sehari-harinya. Tidak lebih. "Hyuuga, apa kau tahu ada matsuri di daerah ini?"

"Ah! Aku tahu."

"Mau pergi ke sana?"

"Eh? Ta-tapi.. Kakashi-san menghukumku untuk tidak kemana-mana." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya sedih.

"Mana nomornya? Nomor manajer _spartan_-mu itu?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya tampak meminta sesuatu. Ia lalu mengeluarkan ponsel di dalam saku mantelnya dan membuka ponsel _flip_ tersebut. "Aku akan bicara padanya agar memperbolehkanmu."

.

.

_PIP_

"Ada apa, Hinata? Aku sedang rapat." jawab Kakashi yang buru-buru keluar dari ruang rapat untuk mengangkat telepon dari Hinata.

"Ini aku, Kakashi-san."

"Kau─! Sa..Sasuke?!" Kakashi membuka matanya lebar mendengar suara di balik telepon kini berbunyi di telinganya. Ia paham betul suara ini. "Sedang apa kau? Mana Hinata?"

"Tenang dulu, Kakashi-san. Aku meneleponmu untuk meminta ijin membawa Hinata ke Matsuri. Apa itu tidak boleh?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang tampak dimain-mainkan.

"Jangan bercanda, Sasuke. Dia artis agensi kami dan harus mematuhi peraturannya." jawab Kakashi sedikit kesal.

"Apa kau mau dia pergi?"

"..!?"

"Sama seperti aku." Sasuke terdengar berbisik dan segera tersenyum pahit. "Kau ingin mengekangnya dan membuatnya seperti berada dalam sangkar seperti yang kau lakukan padaku?"

"..Sasuke─" Kakashi yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Ia ingat saat-saat dimana Ia menjadi manajer pribadi Sasuke dan mengekang seluruh kemauan Sasuke hingga Sasuke pergi dari agensinya. "Baiklah, anggap saja ini balasan atas perlakuanku dulu padamu."

"..tampaknya kau mengerti. Baiklah, aku pinjam dulu artis kesayanganmu ini sehari." Sasuke lalu segera memutus panggilannya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kakashi lagi. "Baiklah, kau sudah dapat ijin."

"S-sungguh?!" Hinata menjerit senang. Ia eratkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Sasuke bingung. "Kenapa kau membantuku?"

"Aku tidak membantumu. Aku hanya ingin mencari seseorang untuk menemaniku." Sasuke yang awalnya mengenakan topi segera melepaskannya dan memasangkannya di atas kepala Hinata cepat. "Sekarang sudah beres. Cepat jalan."

"B-baik.."

* * *

><p>Suasana di Matsuri yang sudah ramai dengan para pengunjung membuat Hinata terkesima. Memang Ia sudah pernah dulu sekali, bersama dengan Ayahnya dan Hanabi menonton kembang api. Sayang, ingatan Hinata saat itu sudah agak pudar. Ia hampir lupa bagaimana perasaannya menonton kembang api pada malam hari. Mendengar suara jangkrik di malam hari yang juga ikut menemani malam musim panas ini.<p>

Hinata yang berjalan di belakang Sasuke melihatnya serius. Sasuke yang masih menyamar sebagai perempuan hanya berjalan tanpa peduli keadaan sekitar yang melihat dirinya. Sasuke terlihat mencolok dengan tinggi badannya sebagai seorang '_wanita_'. Sudah pasti orang-orang bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan di balik kacamata hitam tersebut. Apalagi, Sasuke tetap mengenakan kacamata meski matahari sudah terbenam kala itu.

"A-ano, Uchiha-san. Apa kau tidak memakai topi ini saja?" wanita berkepala biru yang menunjuk topi di atas kepalanya ini segera menatap mata Sasuke lekat.

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula, jangan ajak aku bicara. Bisa gawat kalau ada yang mendengarnya." kilah Sasuke. Benar ucapannya, jika orang mendengar suaranya, pasti orang tersebut akan berteriak. Mana ada gadis cantik dengan suara berat, pikirnya.

"A-apa Uchiha-san suka ke matsuri?" tanya Hinata mencari topik pembicaraan. Ia tampaknya lupa akan pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke beberapa detik lalu.

"Hn,"

"Eh─ A_-ano_, kita mau kemana?" Hinata melihat sekelilingnya. Ia bingung kemana Sasuke berjalan. Sasuke yang juga kehilangan arah, akhirnya berniat untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di pinggir jalan. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa menurut mengikuti Sasuke yang tampak menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk.

"Hei, hei─" suara asing yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah samping Hinata, segera membuat si mata lavender ini langsung merinding. Dilihatnya dua orang laki-laki mulai mendekatinya. "Kalian berdua sendiri? Bagaimana kalau bersama kita? Kita bermain berempat."

"_A-ano_─" Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke yang hanya diam. Ia tak peduli dengan dua laki-laki yang mulai menempel dengan Hinata. "Kami tidak berniat─"

"Hoi, laki-laki busuk." Sasuke yang awalnya diam segera berdiri dan mengangkat kaki kiri-nya. Ia lalu menginjak pundak lelaki yang duduk di sebelah Hinata dan menatap wajahnya dekat. "Kau bilang mau bermain. Aku terima. Kira-kira mainan apa yang pantas untukmu?"

Suara Sasuke semakin berat, membuat laki-laki di hadapannya langsung pucat pasi.

"U-uchiha-san!"

"Dengar, laki-laki dengan level rendah seperti kalian tidak cocok untukku." Sasuke tersenyum sinis dan segera berdiri. Ia lalu menarik lengan Hinata dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan kedua laki-laki yang masih lemas terduduk di bangku tersebut.

"Ta-tadi itu perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"E-entahlah.."

.

.

.

Sasuke yang menarik Hinata ke arah sebuah jembatan melewati tempat perayaan Matsuri segera melepas tangan Hinata. Dilihatnya, jembatan itu sepi. Merasa ada peluang, Sasuke segera melepas wig di kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambut hitam miliknya.

"Hah─hah...A-Uchi..Uchiha-san.." Hinata yang sedari tadi berlari mulai mengatur nafasnya dan memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke. "Ke-kenapa kau berbuat begitu?"

"Berbuat apa? Laki-laki sampah seperti mereka hanya mengganggu pemandangan." ujar Sasuke seraya melempar rambut palsu di tangannya ke dalam sungai yang berada di bawah jembatan. Tampaknya rambut itu sudah rusak juga karena berlari.

"L-lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Hinata semakin bingung dengan tujuannya datang ke Matsuri.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kita pulang sekarang." Sasuke langkahkan kakinya, dan berhenti saat menyadari sang Hyuuga tak mengikuti dirinya. "Ada apa?"

"Se-sebenarnya, kenapa kau mengajakku? Bukankah kalau kita pergi ke Matsuri, kita harus menikmatinya? Seperti─" Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. "Me-menonton perayaan kembang api."

"..." Sasuke yang mulai sadar apa tujuan Hinata ikut dengannya hanya bisa menghela nafasnya panjang. "Oi, masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum kembang api, 'kan?"

"Eh?"

"Setidaknya, kita beli makanan dulu." Sasuke lalu segera berbalik dan kembali berjalan. Kali ini Ia yakin Hinata mengikutinya diikuti senyum yang merekah diwajah gadis lavender tersebut.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Topeng Kabuki!" seru Hinata pelan saat melihat topeng-topeng terpasang di salah satu penjual jalanan di daerah matsuri tersebut. Dilihatnya salah satu topeng kabuki dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke. "Lihat, Uchiha-san. Apa jenis topeng ini?"<p>

"Hn? Itu topeng iblis." jawab Sasuke melihat topeng yang dipegang oleh Hinata. "Pemain Kabuki menggunakannya saat memainkan karakter iblis atau monster."

"Hee─" Hinata terkesima mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Terlihat betul, Sasuke sangat menyukai pekerjaannya. "Uchiha-san benar-benar suka Kabuki, ya?"

"..." Sasuke hanya diam mendengarnya. Tak seperti yang Hinata duga, Sasuke terlihat sedikit terganggu dengan perkataan Hinata. "Hei, bisakah kau tidak memanggilku_ Uchiha_?"

"Ah, kenapa?"

"Memuakkan. Panggil saja namaku." balas Sasuke terlihat tidak mau memberi alasan mengapa Ia tak suka dipanggil dengan Uchiha.

"Eh─ta-tapi.." Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke yang mulai mendingin. "Baiklah, Sa-sasuke-kun?"

"Begitu lebih baik." Sasuke lalu ikut memilih topeng di hadapannya dan mengambil salah satunya. "Mungkin ini bisa menutupi wajahku."

"Benar juga! Selagi belum ada yang menyadarimu, lebih baik kau menutup wajahmu." saran Hinata. Ia lalu memilih salah satu topeng rubah dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau ini? A-apa ini termasuk topeng Kabuki?"

"Yah, ini topeng rubah." Sasuke lalu mengambilnya dari tangan Hinata dan mengenakannya. "Bagaimana?"

Hinata yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum. Jika saja Hinata tak bisa menahan diri, sudah pasti Ia akan terkekeh geli melihat Sasuke yang sangat cocok dengan topeng tersebut di sertai rambut jabriknya itu. "Co-cocok sekali."

"Aku belum pernah berperan sebagai rubah." balas Sasuke setelah membayar topengnya. Ia lalu mulai berjalan bersama Hinata menuju ke tempat perayaan kembang api. "Apa kau sudah tahu tentang Kabuki?"

"Eh─ be-belum. Saat aku menonton pertunjukkanmu, itu yang pertama kalinya." jelas Hinata mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke.

"Membosankan, 'kan?"

"Ti-tidak! Aku─ aku terkesima dengan Sasuke yang berperan sebagai Murasaki." jawab Hinata bersemangat. Sasuke yang melihatnya dari balik topeng hanya bisa terdiam.

"Murasaki, ya? Aku benci cerita itu."

"Eh? Kenapa?

"Di cerita itu, bagaimanapun Hikaru Genji mencintai Murasaki, laki-laki itu tetap mencintai Fujitsubo. Cerita hikayat Genji ini cukup berat. Karena itu, aku yang berperan sebagai Murasaki harus mendalami ceritanya dan merasakan bagaimana sakit hatinya si Murasaki itu." Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata yang hanya diam. "Kau tidak mengerti, 'kan?"

"A-aku─" Hinata tersenyum pucat. Dia benar-benar lemah dengan sastra Jepang. "Aku akan coba mempelajarinya dan menonton Kabuki sekali lagi."

"...Kabuki itu tidak se-menyenangkan yang kau pikir. Karena itu─" Sasuke menutup mulutnya, lalu tersenyum pahit. "Aku benci terlahir di keluarga _Uchiha_."

"Kau bilang a─?"

_DUARRRR!_

Suara kembang api mulai saling menyahut, membuat Hinata tidak begitu dengar dengan perkataan Sasuke yang terakhir. Ia tatap wajah Sasuke yang menatap langit yang mulai penuh dengan kembang api dengan warna dan bentuk yang berupa. Saat itu Hinata belum menyadari, bahwa sesungguhnya ada ikatan gelap di dalam Sasuke yang masih terhimpit.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sasuke dan Hinata yang baru saja kembali dari Festival matsuri hanya bisa terdiam seraya berjalan berdampingan. Tidak ada satu topik yang bisa keluar dari mulut Hinata. Entah mengapa, aura Sasuke sedikit kelam saat itu. Hinata lalu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi menatap wajah si raven yang berada di sebelahnya dan menelitinya dengan seksama.<p>

"Berhenti menatapku." ujar Sasuke membuat Hinata langsung salah tingkah.

"Ma-maafkan aku─" Hinata lalu memberhentikkan jalannya saat sampai di perempatan jalan. "Sampai disini saja. Terimakasih sudah meminta ijin pada Kakashi-san dan mengajakku pergi ke matsuri."

Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam dan kembali melihat Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya kosong. "A-aku akan pulang sekarang."

"..." Sasuke lagi-lagi diam.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah? Maaf. Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Sasuke yang tampaknya sadar dari lamunannya langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera berjalan. Merasa ada yang aneh, Hinata buru-buru berlari kecil dan menarik mantel Sasuke dari belakang.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, aku─" kaget dengan apa yang Ia lakukan, Hinata buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari mantel Sasuke dan segera menatap Sasuke yang hanya terlihat kebingungan.

"Hn?"

"_Ano_! Jika kau butuh teman bicara, silahkan telepon aku─" ujar Hinata lantang meski wajahnya memerah dengan apa yang Ia katakan sendiri. Hinata lalu buru-buru berjalan mundur dari tempat Ia berdiri. "Karena─ a-ano, itu─"

"Aku mengerti." balas Sasuke singkat. Ia lalu menganggukkan kepalanya untuk berpamitan. Belum lima detik Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba Sasuke segera kembali menghadap Hinata dan menariknya ke arah dada bidangnya.

_SPLASH!_

Suara kamera dan kilatan lampu terang yang hanya sekilas menerangi tubuh keduanya. Sasuke yang mengetahui bahwa itu adalah suara kamera, segera memutar kepalanya mencari sumber darimana kilatan cahaya itu datang.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?" Hinata yang masih tenggelam dalam dada bidang Sasuke menoleh ke atasnya, melihat wajah Sasuke yang masih terlihat serius.

"Tutup mulutmu! Sembunyikan wajahmu, dan berhenti bergerak!" bisik Sasuke. Melihat sesosok bayangan sedang berlari, buru-buru Sasuke melepas Hinata dan mengejarnya. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih sendiri terdiam di jalanan. Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa detik lalu. Entah Ia harus berbuat apa, mengejar Sasuke atau meredamkan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh, cukup panjang juga ternyata kali ini.. T_T <strong>

**Maaf ya aku lama update, aku akhirnya libur!**

**Yes, dengan ini aku bisa update lebih cepat! XDb hahaha**

**Terimakasih banyak yang sudah review huhuhu seneng banget ada yang baca fic ini**

**Ah, Author sampai pelajarin hikayat genji dan kabuki biar ngerti. Ternyata lumayan seru juga ya XD**

**Semoga kedepannya penulisan author lebih baik lagi ;u; **

**Ditunggu reviewnya! Masukan untuk penulisan juga saya terima heheu**

**Sampai jumpa chapter depan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Princess  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><strong>Halo, minna-san!<br>**

**Terimakasih banyak atas review-review-nya!  
><strong>

**Silahkan menikmati (^w^)**

**Warning: Miss-typo, OOC, alur kecepetan, dll**

* * *

><p><strong>Step 3<br>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sudah dua hari Hinata tidak mendapat kabar lagi dari Sasuke setelah pergi bersama ke Matsuri tempo lalu. Setelah Sasuke pergi, Hinata hanya bisa menunggu sebentar dan Sasuke tak kunjung datang. Pada akhirnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu tanpa menunggu kedatangan Sasuke lagi.

"Hinata, apalagi yang kau lamunkan?" Kakashi yang sedang duduk di sebelah Hinata menatapnya lekat. "Dan lagi, kau belum menjelaskan padaku mengapa kau dan Sasuke bisa kenal?"

"Eh─ I-itu.. Bukankah aku pernah mengatakannya? Aku bertemu di saat aku menonton Kabuki bersama Tenten. Dan, setelah itu─" Hinata menatap Kakashi yang melihat matanya tajam. "Ka-kami jadi kenal. Hanya itu─"

"...Sungguh? Kukatakan sekali ini padamu, aku hanya memperbolehkanmu saat itu saja. Jangan lagi-lagi buat aku harus menjelaskan pada atasan mengenai lusa kemarin." ingat Kakashi yang harus menemui atasannya untuk memberi alasan atas ketidak hadiran Hinata. "Bicara topik lain, besok pemotretanmu akan dilangsungkan di sebuah pulau. Karena musim panas, kau harus memakai bikini."

"Bi-bikini? Tidak, tidak─ A-aku tidak cocok pakai itu." balas Hinata malu. Ia tidak pernah bisa membayangkan dirinya mengenakan pakaian itu di tubuhnya. Sama sekali tidak.

"Kau ini model, 'kan? Kau harus siap mengenakan apapun." Kakashi lalu menunjukkan sebuah foto di ponselnya. "Lihat baik-baik, laki-laki itu juga akan menjadi pasanganmu. Dia artis yang sedang naik daun, jadi kalau kau berfoto dengannya, reputasimu bisa terangkat."

"Si-siapa ini?" Hinata melihat sosok laki-laki berambut pirang dengan senyuman bak secerah matahari sedang menghadap kamera. "Tampaknya aku pernah melihatnya─"

"Sudah kubilang dia sedang naik daun, 'kan? Jadi satu atau dua kali pasti kau pernah melihatnya di televisi." Kakashi lalu mengambil lagi ponselnya. "Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Ingat itu baik-baik, karena aku tidak mungkin membisikkanmu namanya jika kau lupa disana."

"Ba-baik.."

"Hinata-chan! Giliranmu!" seru salah satu staff yang memasuki ruang ganti Hinata. Hinata yang memang sedang melakukan pemotretan di studio langsung bergegas menuju ke arah pintu dan mengikuti jalannya gadis di depannya. Ia lalu kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin lusa.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke-kun─"

.

.

* * *

><p>Hinata yang baru saja kembali menuju apartemennya, buru-buru menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan merenggangkan badannya yang mulai kaku. Ia lalu melihat ke arah jendela yang sudah gelap. Hinata yang mendapat banyak tawaran memang sedang menuju ke atas secara perlahan. Keluarganya yang awalnya sulit mencari dana, kini bisa bernafas lega karena setiap bulannya Hinata akan mengirimkan uang yang jumlahnya cukup besar bagi mereka. Keluarga Hinata sudah hidup dengan tentram, walau mereka tidak tahu bahwa Hinata banting tulang demi hal itu. Ya, jangan kira bahwa pekerjaan Hinata itu mudah. Ia harus bangun pagi untuk lari demi membentuk tubuhnya, setiap hari berlatih pose agar terbiasa di depan kamera. Belum lagi pelatihan untuk dirinya saat di depan kamera dan publik. Ia seperti harus mengubah dirinya saat bekerja. Terkadang, Hinata ingin sekali melepas topeng miliknya. Bukan menjadi Hinata yang luwes di kamera, tapi kembali menjadi dirinya yang sesungguhnya masih kaku dan malu-malu di hadapan siapapun. Tapi meskipun begitu, tidak bisa Hinata pungkiri, Ia sangat menyukai pekerjannya.<p>

"Mungkin aku harus melihat televisi untuk menambah wawasanku." ujar Hinata mengingat perkataan Kakashi padanya untuk mengetahui berita-berita masa kini.

Hinata lalu menyalakan televisi yang berada di depan kasurnya dan langsung tercekat melihat siapa yang muncul di dalam televisi tersebut.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Di dalam sana terlihat Sasuke yang sedang di wawancara dengan Anko di sebelahnya. Terlihat Sasuke yang sedang mengenakan kimono hitam mulai berbicara di depan kamera. Bisa dilihat dari pakaiannya, Sasuke baru selesai dari teater Kabuki. Hinata hanya melihatnya bingung, seingatnya Sasuke sedang cuti dalam Kabuki seminggu karena lebam wajahnya yang kini tak terlihat di televisi.

"Uchiha-san, apa benar anda akan bermain drama? Apa anda meninggalkan dunia Kabuki?" tanya salah satu wartawan yang membuat Hinata ikut kaget mendengarnya.

"Bukan begitu. Ia tetap akan rutin bermain di teater Kabuki. Tapi, Sasuke akan bermain peran pada drama baru. Dia sudah mulai syuting hari ini." jawab wanita bernama Anko selaku manajer Sasuke. Hinata yang mendengarnya kini bisa mengetahui alasan mengapa Sasuke mengenakan kimono saat itu.

"Lalu, apa peran yang diambil oleh Uchiha?" tanya wartawan lainnya. Hinata yang juga penasaran dengan hal ini melihat televisi lekat-lekat.

"Dia berperan sebagai samurai. Kuharap kalian menontonnya saat sudah keluar, terimakasih!" Anko yang buru-buru kembali memasuki ruangannya langsung membiarkan Sasuke memasukinya duluan. Mereka terlihat tidak peduli dengan wartawan yang masih memberikan beratus pertanyaan tanpa memberi waktu untuk Anko bicara.

"Hee─ rupanya Sasuke-kun akan main drama." Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Uchiha-san! Kudengar lusa malam kemarin kau bersama dengan seorang gadis! Apa itu benar?!" seru wartawan laki-laki tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke maupun Anko langsung menatap kembali ke arah wartawan yang tak terlihat di layar televisi. Bukan hanya Sasuke dan Anko yang kaget mendengarnya. Hinata yang awalnya sedang tersenyum-senyum langsung membuka matanya dan menatap televisi kaget. Tubuhnya yang sedang terbaring di kasur langsung buru-buru duduk dan mendekat ke arah televisi. Mendengar perkataan wartawan tersebut, seluruh wartawan disana langsung berbondong-bondong menyuguhkan pertanyaan ke arah Sasuke yang hanya diam.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa─" bisik Hinata pelan.

"...Mana buktinya?" ujar Sasuke tajam. Wartawan yang awalnya ramai berbicara langsung terdiam. Mereka tampak bisa merasakan aura Sasuke yang mulai kelam di sekelilingnya. "Tutup mulutmu jika kau tidak punya bukti."

.

.

"Aaah─! Tidak, tidak. Kalian pasti salah lihat, kemarin lusa Sasuke sedang berlatih kabuki. Sudah pasti dia ada di teater." seru Anko yang berusaha menutupi keadaan yang langsung sunyi itu. Atau lebih tepatnya, menutupi sifat asli Sasuke yang terlihat di depan kamera. "Baiklah, kami permisi dulu. Terimakasih atas wawancaranya!"

Anko yang langsung menarik Sasuke menuju ke ruangan mereka segera menutup pintu rapat, meninggalkan wawancara yang langsung kembali menuju studio televisinya. Melihat hal tersebut, Hinata langsung mematikan televisi dan menunduk lemas.

"Pa-pasti Kakashi-san tahu hal ini─"

* * *

><p>Pagi-pagi, Hinata yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya langsung melihat ke arah jendela yang sudah dibuka. Membuat cahaya matahari dengan indahnya memasuki ruangan kamarnya dan menyilaukan kedua mata lavender miliknya.<p>

"Bangun! Kita harus berangkat pukul 6 pagi."

"Ka-kakashi-san!?" Hinata yang sedang menggeliat di kasur langsung terbangun melihat Kakashi yang sedang mengambil koper milik Hinata di dalam lemarinya. "Se-sejak kapan─"

"Satu jam lalu. Aku sudah menyiapkan barang-barangmu. Sekarang, bersiap-siaplah untuk berangkat." ujar Kakashi yang sudah mengenakan kemeja dan menarik koper Hinata menuju ruang depan. Belum sempat Hinata memasuki kamar mandi, tiba-tiba Kakashi mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. "Dan, jangan lupa beri aku alasan tentang wawancara Sasuke kemarin malam."

"..Ba-Baik─"

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau dan Sasuke berpisah setelah pergi ke matsuri saat ada orang yang mengambil foto kalian?" tanya Kakashi seraya menyetir setelah mendengar seluruh cerita Hinata yang duduk di bangku belakang. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan dan menatap mata Kakashi yang terlihat di spion dalam.

"A-aku tidak mendapat kabar darinya lagi setelah itu─" ucap Hinata pelan.

"Hmm─ Mungkin dia berhasil mendapat bukti fotonya." balas Kakashi santai. "Asal itu tidak merugikan kita, biarkan saja. Lagipula, kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi, 'kan?"

"..."

"Hinata?"

"Eh? I-iya─" Hinata mencengkram roknya erat. Ia memang tidak mempunyai kesempatan bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi. Ya, Ia tidak punya alasan bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi. Kakashi yang mendengar jawaban Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu bahwa Ia terlalu kejam pada Hinata. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, Ia harus tegas kepada Hinata meski menyakiti hatinya.

* * *

><p>Setelah dua jam di perjalanan, Kakashi dan Hinata lalu sampai di sebuah laut yang cukup sepi. Terlihat disana sudah bersiap-siap kru dan para kameramen menyiapkan perlengkapan mereka. Hinata yang keluar dari mobil langsung terkesima melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Laut biru dengan pasir putih serta matahari yang sudah menyapa mereka membuat suasana pagi itu sangat segar. Meski masih pukul 8 pagi, anginnya tidak terlalu dingin. Hinata sangat suka cuaca musim panas seperti ini.<p>

"Hinata! Pakai _sunblock_, dan gunakan topimu. Diatas jam 11 nanti, cuacanya akan sangat menyengat." ingat Kakashi yang baru keluar dari mobil.

"Aku akan memakainya nanti." jawab Hinata menurut.

Dengan segera Kakashi dan Hinata lalu berjalan menuju tenda yang sudah disiapkan di sana. Kakashi yang melihat Kabuto sudah menunggu mereka langsung masam dan segera menjauhkan diri darinya. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Kakashi yang terlihat malas berurusan dengan Kabuto. Mendapat tempat duduk, Kakashi langsung mengeluarkan_ sunblock_ di tas dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

"Jangan lupa, hari ini kau pakai bikini."

"Ka-Kakashi-san, aku tahu. Jangan mengulanginya terus." dengan wajah memerah, Hinata mengusapkan lotion tersebut di tubuhnya.

"Ah! Kau Hyuuga Hinata, ya?" seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang muncul di belakang Hinata segera berjalan ke hadapannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Salam kenal, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Mohon bantuannya untuk hari ini!"

"Ah─ Ba-baik.."

"Dia masih baru, kumohon bimbing dia." Kakashi menatap Naruto yang langsung mengangguk senang.

"Tenang saja! Hinata-san, 'kan?" Naruto menatap Hinata yang hanya bisa terdiam mengetahui Naruto langsung memanggil nama depannya. "Aku pernah melihatmu di majalah, jadi aku yakin hasil foto hari ini pasti bagus!"

"Ah, tidak─ aku masih belajar." balas Hinata malu-malu.

"Hee? Tapi kau sudah terlihat profesional. Baiklah, aku harus ganti pakaian dulu. Semangat ya, hari ini!" Naruto yang dipanggil oleh manajernya segera menuju tenda putih di sebelah dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam. Bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Sepertinya dia orang yang mudah akrab. Bagus, 'kan? Baik, ganti pakaianmu sekarang." Kakashi yang ikut bersiap-siap langsung mengambil pakaian Hinata di sebuah tas yang sudah disediakan.

"Ano, Kakashi-san.."

"Hmm?"

"Apa aku benar-benar bisa mendapat foto yang bagus?" tanya Hinata kecil hati.

"Jika tidak, aku tidak akan mempertahankanmu jadi artis di bawah bimbinganku. Sekarang lekas gantilah."

Hinata yang mendengar jawaban Kakashi langsung tersenyum senang. Ia memang masih butuh pacuan untuk terus maju kedepan. Dengan segera Hinata mengambil pakaian di tangan Kakashi dan memasuki ruang gantinya.

"Rasanya baru kali ini aku bicara begitu─" bisik Kakashi pelan.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hinata yang baru selesai mengganti pakaiannya, langsung buru-buru mengenakan jaketnya. Ia terlalu malu berjalan-jalan hanya dengan bikini berwarna biru tua dengan renda-renda manis di sekelilingnya. Meskipun para staff dan orang-orang disana sudah terbiasa melihatnya, tapi bagi Hinata ini pertama kalinya Ia berbikini di depan banyak orang.<p>

"Tenang saja, tunjukkan pada mereka kau model profesional." Kakashi yang melihat Hinata masih ragu menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Kakashi-san─ baiklah!" Hinata lalu mengangguk senang. Ia lalu membuka jaketnya dan segera menuju ke area pemotretan. Disana Naruto yang mengenakan celana renang hitam selutut dengan dada telanjang melambaikan tangannya.

"Hoi, Hinata-san! Kemarilah!" Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar melihat Hinata yang mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, wajahnya sedikit tersipu melihat kehadiran Hinata. Ya, siapa yang tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak melihatnya? Gadis cantik bertubuh semampai dengan proporsi yang hampir sempurna kini di depan matanya. Rambut panjangnya tergerai dan mulai melayangkan helaian biru tuanya yang diterpa angin laut.

"Ok! Hinata, berpose sesukamu dengan Naruto! Tunjukkan suasana musim panas yang ceria!" seru penata gaya yang berdiri di sebelah kameramen.

"Eh? C-ceria?"

"Ya, tunjukkan saja senyum lebarmu, Hinata!" lanjut Naruto yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"E-eh─" Hinata lalu dengan canggung tersenyum lebar.

"Bukan begitu, Hinata! Senyum lebih alami lagi!" seru sang kameramen saat mengambil foto. Kakashi yang melihatnya dari kejauhan hanya bisa diam. Dia memang belum pernah melihat Hinata tersenyum selebar yang dilakukan Naruto.

Hinata dan Naruto lalu mulai berpose. Hinata memang tersenyum, tapi sayang ada Naruto di sebelahnya yang memiliki senyuman lebih ceria hingga menutupi kehadiran Hinata di foto itu. Hinata yang entah sudah berapa kali mencoba tersenyum mulai lelah dan menatap Kakashi yang hanya bisa pasrah melihatnya.

"Maaf, bisakah beri dia waktu istirahat sebentar?" tanya Kakashi pada sang penata gaya yang mau tak mau menyetujui perminataan Kakashi. Dengan segera, Kakashi memanggil Hinata dan memasuki tenda mereka. Hinata yang mengikuti jalannya Kakashi hanya bisa menunduk dalam.

"Ma-maafkan aku─ Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi."

"Bukan begitu, Hinata. Coba bayangkan kenangan-kenangan indahmu dan tersenyumlah. Cara tersenyummu itu tidak alami." jelas Kakashi bingung.

"Ta-tapi, aku tidak punya kenangan seperti itu─" bisik Hinata pelan. Ia memang sudah sulit semenjak kecil. Keluarganya yang mulai susah membuatnya tak terpikirkan untuk melakukan kesenangan sedari dulu. Yang ada hanya ingatan mengenai betapa sulitnya Hinata untuk hidup.

"Haah─" Kakashi menghela nafasnya dan melihat jam di tangan kirinya. "Kuberi waktu lima menit untukmu berpikir dan kuharap aku bisa melihat senyum alamimu di foto nanti."

Kakashi lalu keluar dari tenda, meninggalkan Hinata untuk menemukan kenangannya yang menyenangkan. Tapi sayang, Hinata terlalu kalut untuk menemukan kenangan indah apapun itu di dalam kepalanya. Belum selesai Hinata berpikir keras, tiba-tiba suara ponsel di dalam tasnya berdering keras. Merasa harus mengangkatnya, Hinata langsung mengambilnya cepat.

"Halo?" jawab Hinata pelan.

"Ah? Kau sedang luang?" hanya dengan kalimat itu, hati Hinata langsung meloncat tinggi. Betapa kagetnya Ia mendengar suara itu kini terdengar di telinganya.

"..."

"Hoi, Hinata?"

"Sa-sasuke-kun?" balas Hinata meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Ia tidak salah dengar.

"Ya, ada apa?"

Betapa senangnya Hinata mendengar jawabannya. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba wajah Hinata bersemu. Padahal baru dua hari kemarin Ia bertemu dengan si pemilik mata onyx tersebut.

"Maaf, aku sedang pemotretan." Hinata mengeratkan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam ponsel di sebelah kirinya.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan menelepon lagi nanti."

"..."

"Hn? Hinata, ada apa?" mendengar Hinata tidak menutup teleponnya, Sasuke membuka suaranya lagi. "Kau sedang pemotretan, 'kan?"

"Ung. Ano, a-apa yang harus kau lakukan saat disuruh tersenyum?" jawab Hinata membuat Sasuke langsung menaikkan satu alisnya.

"..tersenyum? Hnn─entahlah. Aku ini pemain Kabuki, hampir tidak ada _scene_ dimana aku harus tersenyum.''

"O-oh, begitu..''

"Hn? Kenapa?'' tanya Sasuke yang sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Hinata yang tiba-tiba.

"Ti-tidak..'' Hinata lalu diam sejenak dan kembali membuka suaranya. "_Ano_, aku harus kembali .''

"Tunggu─'' ujar Sasuke sebelum Hinata sempat mematikan teleponnya. "Kau tidak apa? Apa ada masalah?''

"Eh? Tidak, su-sungguh.''

"Hmm─" Sasuke yang sedang duduk sembari memegang script di tangannya lalu kembali bersua. "Kau kesulitan di pemotretan kali ini?"

Merasa bisa menebak pikiran Hinata, ucapan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat hati Hinata langsung berdegup kencang. Bukan karena gugup, tapi karena kaget bahwa Sasuke bisa tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Hinata.

"I-iya, mereka menyuruhku tersenyum lebar."

"..lalu?"

"Tapi, mereka bilang tersenyumku tidak alami, dan menyuruhku untuk memikirkan kenangan indah. Tapi aku─" Hinata menutup mulutnya rapat. "Maaf, aku jadi bicara hal ini padamu."

"Disitu masalahnya."

"Eh?"

"Kau bicara seakan mereka memaksamu tersenyum." ujar Sasuke santai. "Kau terlalu merasa tertekan. Apa kau benci pekerjaanmu?"

"..Ti-tidak. Aku suka sekali pekerjaan ini."

"Kalau begitu, hal itu saja sudah terhitung sebagai '_hal indah_' bagimu, 'kan? Menjalani pekerjaan yang kau suka." Sasuke meredamkan suaranya perlahan. "Itu bukan hal yang mudah, Hinata."

"Sa-sasuke-kun─" Hinata yang mendengarnya lalu mulai mengingat betapa senangnya Ia terpilih dan masuk ke dalam agensinya sekarang. Dengan segera, Hinata tersenyum tipis. "_Arigatou_, tampaknya memang aku terlalu merasa tertekan."

"Hn, begitulah─"

"...Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke pemotretan!" ucap Hinata mulai kembali bersemangat. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Bukan hal penting. Aku akan meneleponmu malam nanti."

"A-apa kau ada teater hari ini?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Yah, hari ini teater terakhirku untuk teater Genji." jawab Sasuke yang memang sedang kembali menghapalkan skenario yang Ia pegang di tangannya sedari tadi.

"Be-begitu..." Hinata lalu terdiam. Ia masih ingat suasana teater Kabuki yang ia tonton saat itu. Kemeriahnnya serta alunan-alunan musik yang kental akan alunan tradisional cair dalam telinganya kala itu. Entah kenapa, Hinata tiba-tiba merasa terlarut dalam kesunyian tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku akan tutup teleponnya. Sampai jumpa." Sasuke yang merasa canggung akan keheningan itu segera memecah keheningannya dan menutup teleponnya. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali menaruh ponselnya.

"Hinata! Sudah 5 menit lewat, apa kau sudah menemukan kenangan itu?" Kakashi yang tiba-tiba memasuki tenda lalu berjalan ke arah Hinata yang masih mematung. Merasa ada yang aneh, Kakashi lalu memegang pundak Hinata yang langsung berbalik ke arahnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kakashi-san! A-aku janji akan melakukan pemotretan dengan baik!" seru Hinata pelan. Mendengar ucapan Hinata, Kakashi sudah tahu pasti apa omongan Hinata selanjutnya. "Tapi, aku ingin kau memenuhi keinginanku satu kali ini─"

"Haah─ Lagi-lagi imbalan, ya?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Berkat<em> imbalan<em> yang diberikan Kakashi, Hinata berhasil melakukan pemotretan dengan maksimal. Senyum matahari miliknya terlihat cerah di dampingi senyum milik sang Uzumaki. Keduanya bagai bersinar dengan laut di belakang mereka. Penata gaya majalah disitupun langsung takjub melihat perubahan _mood_ Hinata yang luar biasa berubah hanya dalam 5 menit.

"Apa yang kau katakan hingga anak itu bisa langsung merubah_ mood_nya?" tanya sang penata gaya pada Kakashi yang hanya bisa menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Dia selalu seperti itu, jika kuberi imbalan pasti hasil fotonya akan langsung bagus." ingat Kakashi pada kejadian sebelumnya.

"Kakashi-san! Aku sudah selesai berganti pakaian!" Hinata yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti berlari kecil ke arah Kakashi yang mengangguk perlahan. Hinata yang mengenakan kaos putih polos dengan lengan _3/4_ dan rok di atas lutut berwarna coklat muda itu kini segera menatap Kakashi penuh makna. "Aku mendapat imbalan yang kuminta, 'kan? Hasil fotonya bagus kan?"

"Yah, kau mendapatkannya." jawab Kakashi mau tak mau. "Baiklah, aku akan langsung mengantarkanmu ke teater dan akan langsung menjemputmu setelah selesai, mengerti?"

"Ba-baik. _Arigatou_, Kakashi-san!" Hinata tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Ia memang meminta imbalan untuk bisa menonton pertunjukkan Kabuki hari ini. Tampaknya imbalan tersebut bisa membuat Hinata tersenyum lebar karenanya.

"Teater? Hinata-san juga suka pergi ke teater?" Naruto yang juga baru keluar dari ruang ganti tampaknya mendengar percakapan antara Kakashi dan Hinata. Ia lalu mendekati keduanya dan tersenyum simpul. "Aku juga suka teater musikal."

"Ah, bu-bukan teater musikal." ujar Hinata ragu-ragu.

"He? Kukira gadis-gadis jaman sekarang sukanya pergi ke musikal. Bukankah begitu?" Naruto terkekeh geli sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sedikit basah karena air laut.

"Selera gadis ini sedikit berbeda." Kakashi yang ikut bicara hanya melirik ke arah Hinata penuh makna. "Dia lebih suka tradisional dibanding yang modern. Ya kan, Hinata?"

"Ka-kakashi-san─"

"Haha, unik ya. O,ya Hinata, kau tidak tertarik bermain drama? Produser kenalanku sedang mencari gadis untuk bermain di drama barunya. Kupikir wajahmu cocok sebagai karakter itu." Naruto mengedipkan matanya sebelah. "Kalau kau berminat, aku bisa mengenalkanmu padanya."

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak berniat bermain dra─"

"Boleh juga. Ini kartu namaku, kau bisa berikan pada manajermu." potong Kakashi cepat sembari mengeluarkan kartu namanya dari dalam kantong kemejanya. "Hubungi aku jika produser kenalanmu itu tertarik dengan Hinata."

"Ah! Oke, aku akan menghubungimu setelah aku bicara dengannya." balas Naruto yang mengambil kartu nama milik Kakashi tanpa menahan dirinya. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis ke arah Hinata. "Tenang saja, di drama itu tampaknya kau tidak perlu tersenyum lebar seperti tadi lagi. Baiklah, aku pergi duluan ya!_ Otsukare_ untuk hari ini!"

Naruto yang tiba-tiba pergi secepat kilat bersama manajernya segera menghilang di hadapan Kakashi dan Hinata. Hinata yang masih terdiam lalu segera menatap wajah Kakashi bingung. "Ka-kakashi-san, seingatku a-aku hanya menjadi model─"

"Yah, sekali tepuk dua lalat lumayan juga, 'kan?" jawab Kakashi seraya tersenyum di balik maskernya.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau datang ke teater?" ujar Sasuke sedikit kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh si gadis lavender beberapa detik lalu melalui telepon. Hinata yang baru selesai dari pemotretan kini sedang berada di dalam mobil, pergi menuju teater tempat Sasuke berada di pusat kota.<p>

"I-iya, aku sudah tidak ada pekerjaan jadi aku ingin melihatnya." jawab Hinata melihat jam di tangannya sudah pukul 12 siang lewat. "Mungkin aku baru bisa menonton teater keduanya. Teater pertama mulai sekarang, 'kan?"

"Ya, 15 menit lagi." Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya melihat semua orang di teater sudah bersiap-siap di atas panggung. "Teater kedua akan dimulai jam 6 nanti. Mungkin kau yang akan menunggu lama. Datanglah ke belakang panggung saat sampai. Kau bisa menunggu di ruanganku nanti."

"Ti-tidak apa?"

"Ya, tenang saja." Sasuke lalu melihat Anko di depannya memberikan sinyal untuk _stand by_. "Maaf, aku harus bersiap sekarang. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi saat aku bisa memegang ponsel. Telepon aku saat sudah disini. Sampai jumpa."

"Ah! Ba-baik." Hinata lalu memutus panggilannya dan melihat layar ponselnya sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Kau menyukainya?" ucap Kakashi tiba-tiba yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan Hinata seraya menyetir.

"He─? Ti-tidak! Te-tentu saja tidak.." jawab Hinata gagap.

"Tapi wajahmu memerah." gurau Kakashi ringan yang langsung membuat wajah Hinata malah lebih bersemu. "Hei, Hinata. Aku tidak melarangmu menyukai siapapun, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dipermainkan."

"Ke-kenapa? Aku dan Sasuke-kun tidak─"

"Apa kau yakin Sasuke tidak mempermainkanmu? Tidakkah kau terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke hanya dengan 2 kali pertemuan saja?" ucap Kakashi membuat Hinata mulai menanggapinya dengan serius.

"A-aku hanya berteman dengannya─ Aku rasa Sasuke-kun juga menganggapnya begitu.."

"Aku pernah menjadi manajernya, Hinata." potong Kakashi. "Dia tidak sebaik itu pada siapapun terutama wanita. Jadi, dari pandanganku hubunganmu dan Sasuke cukup dekat."

"Ka-kakashi-sensei, aku─"

"Jangan lupa posisimu. Kalian berdua di dunia hiburan. Dan kau masih bukan apa-apa dibanding Sasuke. Jangan sampai kau jadi beban untuknya. Apa kau yakin Sasuke tidak terganggu dengan dirimu?" Kakashi yang tampak memperjelas ucapannya kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalanan. Ia terlihat benar-benar tegas pada Hinata kali ini. Membiarkan Hinata yang duduk di belakangnya kini semakin lama perjalanan semakin diselimuti kekalutan akan perkataannya barusan.

.

.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu bila sempat. Bila aku tidak bisa, kau boleh pulang sendiri ke apartemenmu. Langsung kabari aku jika ada sesuatu." Kakashi yang menurunkan Hinata tepat di parkiran teater melihat gadis tanganannya itu kini berdiri di samping mobilnya. Kakashi sendiri yang masih di dalam mobil, membuka kacanya untuk melihat wajah Hinata yang terus menunduk dalam baik-baik. "Jangan pikirkan omonganku barusan. Hati-hatilah!"

Kakashi lalu menutup kaca mobilnya dan kembali menarik gas, menjalankankan mobilnya kearah jalan raya. Hinata yang mengenakan topi kini semakin menarik topinya kedepan untuk menutupi wajahnya di tengah keramaian di depan teater. Gadis dengan surai panjang itu lalu berjalan menuju ke depan gedung teater, dilihatnya para pengunjung yang sudah mengantri tiket untuk teater kedua nanti jam 6 sore.

"Lihat, aku dapat tiket barisan depan! Syukurlah, aku bisa lihat Sasuke-sama lebih dekat!" seru salah satu pengunjung yang baru keluar dari antrian. Hinata melihatnya dengan seksama dalam bisu.

"Uchiha-sama akan menjadi Murasaki untuk terakhir kalinya, ya? Syukurlah kita masih bisa menontonnya!"

"Aku benar-benar suka penampilan Uchiha di cerita ini!"

Satu-persatu telinga Hinata menangkap beberapa bunyi dari ucapan-ucapan para pengunjung. Hal ini membuat Hinata yang masih mematung di tengah keramaian itu semakin sadar betapa tingginya popularitas Sasuke. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Hinata merasa malu, mengingat dirinya bersandingan dengan Sasuke dulu. Seorang aktor ternama bersama model amatir berjalan berdua, sudah pasti Sasuke malu hingga menghilangkan bukti pada malam itu. Memikirkannya saja, sudah membuat hati Hinata sedikit sakit.

"Ternyata yang Kakashi-san katakan tepat, aku bisa menjadi beban bagi kepopularitasan Sasuke-kun." Hinata berbisik pelan dan segera berjalan keluar dari gedung teater. Niatnya untuk menonton teater Kabuki yang dibawakan Sasuke sebagai Murasaki, teater pertama yang Hinata lihat kini tandas. Ia tidak punya keberanian untuk bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke sekarang.

"Anu, permisi─" seorang gadis dengan paras manis yang menyapa Hinata memandangnya senang. "Apa anda Hyuuga Hinata?"

"E-eh? I-iya.." jawab Hinata di tengah kebingungannya.

"Sungguh?" gadis yang tampaknya anak sekolahan itu tersenyum lebar. "Aku suka sekali denganmu! Aku membeli majalah yang ada dirimu!"

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Hinata setengah tak percaya. "Terimakasih banyak!"

"Aku sempat pangling, ternyata aslinya juga sangat cantik." gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Bo-boleh aku berfoto denganmu?"

"Foto? _Ano_, boleh." Hinata tersenyum simpul. Sesungguhnya, Kakashi melarang Hinata untuk memberikan foto secara bebas. Tapi apa boleh buat, hati Hinata sudah terlanjur melunak dengan senyuman anak berkuncir kuda di depannya ini. Setelah berfoto berdua, anak itu lalu meminta Hinata untuk menandatangani buku miliknya dan kembali menatap Hinata lekat.

"Um, sesunggunya aku tidak suka berpenampilan layaknya di majalah, karena kurasa tidak pantas. Tapi, saat melihat fotomu, kau sangat cantik. Aku jadi ingin seperti dirimu. Karena itu, aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin berpenampilan sepertimu. Terimakasih!"

"A-aku─" Hinata yang tersentuh akan perkataan anak itu langsung tersenyum tulus, membuat anak di depannya ikut terkesima dengan senyum Hinata. "Terimakasih banyak, kata-katamu itu akan selalu kuingat."

Anak gadis tersebut yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum senang. Ia dan Hinata lalu berpamitan. Hinata sendiri juga tidak bisa menutupi perasaan senangnya. Baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Tapi, entah kenapa Hinata jadi tahu perasaan orang-orang didunia hiburan. Perasaan dimana tidak ingin mengecewakan penggemarnya.

"Aku ini bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tidak boleh mengganggunya lagi─" bisik Hinata yang kembali berjalan keluar dari gedung teater Kabuki tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sudah pukul 3 sore, pertunjukkan teater pertama akhirnya selesai dengan baik. Sasuke yang selesai memerankan Murasaki buru-buru memasuki ruang ganti dan melepas wig panjangnya. Ia lalu segera mencari ponsel miliknya yang Ia taruh di dalam tas dan melihat isi di dalamnya segera.<p>

_'Tidak ada panggilan masuk'_

Hanya kalimat itu yang Sasuke lihat di layar ponselnya. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke lalu segera menekan nomor yang berada di ponselnya dan meneleponnya. Bukannya terangkat, ternyata nomor yang dituju mematikan ponselnya. Mendengar kalimat dari operator, buru-buru Sasuke memutus panggilannya kesal.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?! Jangan kesal begitu, kau harus istirahat dulu sebelum teater kedua!" seru Anko yang melihat kelakuan Sasuke dari awal masuk ruangannya.

"Gadis itu─ sudah kubilang telepon aku saat sudah sampai." gumam Sasuke pelan. Ia lalu menatap jam dinding dan melepas kimono di tubuhnya. "Aku mau keluar sebentar."

"Hah?! Kau gila? Diluar penggemarmu sedang mengantri untuk teater selanjutnya, dan kau mau keluar?! Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan tindakan bodoh lagi." Anko yang menahan pintu luar menatap Sasuke tajam. Sasuke sendiri hanya menanggapinya tak peduli dan segera mengenakan kaos hitam dari dalam lemari dan mengenakan celana _jeans_ miliknya.

"Aku hanya mau cari angin segar. Daripada mengurusku, bagaimana jika kau urus saja kimononya?" tunjuk Sasuke ke arah kimono yang barusan Ia kenakan sudah acak-acakan di atas lantai.

"Aah! Sudah kubilang lepas kimononya baik-baik! Kimono ini tinggal satu gara-gara kau merusaknya beberapa kali!" Anko yang awalnya menjaga pintu buru-buru memungut kimono yang berserakan di atas lantai. Ia hanya bisa pasrah mengetahui Sasuke yang lolos dari ruangannya, dan kini pergi berjalan keluar.

Sasuke yang berhasil keluar dari ruangannya lalu segera mengumpat di balik tembok sembari melonggokkan kepalanya keluar. Dilihatnya antrian tiket sudah ramai dan dipadati pengunjung, membuatnya tak bisa menemukan orang yang Ia cari.

"Apa dia tidak jadi datang?" Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencoba menelepon nomor lain yang Ia kenal ─Kakashi─ di ponselnya.

"Halo?" jawab Kakashi yang terdengar malas-malasan mengangkat panggilannya.

"Kakashi-san, apa kau tidak mengantar Hinata kesini?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

"...Jika begitu, siapa gadis yang tadi kuturunkan persis di depan gedung?" jawab Kakashi asal. "Dia sudah sampai sekitar jam 1 tadi."

"Tapi dia tidak kemari. Tidak ada panggilan masuk darinya."

"Ha? Apa katamu? Dia sudah disana 2 jam lalu." balas Kakashi yang juga mulai cemas. "Aku ada rapat sekarang. Mungkin dia tidak jadi datang dan kembali ke apartemennya. Setelah aku selesai rapat, aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

Kakashi lalu segera memutus panggilannya, membuat Sasuke hanya bisa menumpahkan amarahnya dalam diam. Merasa tak ada guna bertanya pada Kakashi, Sasuke lalu kembali berjalan ke dalam, menuju ke arah ruangannya. Ia ingat-ingat perkataan Hinata yang mengatakan akan menghadiri teaternya.

"Pulang? Kurasa Hinata bukan gadis seperti itu." bisik Sasuke yang langsung berlari kecil menuju pintu belakang. Belum sempat keluar lewat pintu khusus staff tersebut, Sasuke menemukan lawan mainnya baru saja memasuki gedung disana.

"Inuzuka! Aku pinjam ini sebentar!" Sasuke yang berlari seraya merebut topi yang berada di atas kepala lelaki dengan rambut cokelat itu langsung menuju ke pintu keluar, tidak peduli omelan yang diteriakkan oleh lawan mainnya tersebut. Ia kenakan topi cokelat di atas kepalanya dan bergegas menuju ke arah jalanan. Dilihat sekelilingnya, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Hinata ada disana.

"Sudah 2 jam, ya? Mustahil aku bisa menemukannya di sekitar sini." Sasuke menghela nafasnya panjang sembari mulai kembali berjalan mengikuti jalan khusus pejalan kaki. Ia lalu membuka kembali ponsel di sakunya dan mencoba menghubungi nomor Hinata. "Angkatlah─"

_PIP_

"Ha-halo?"

"..!" Sasuke langsung tercekat saat mendengar suara Hinata dari balik telepon. "Hoi! Dimana kau?!"

"A-ano─ A-aku.." suara Hinata yang tampak berbisik perlahan semakin pelan.

"Kenapa ponselmu mati tadi?" tanya Sasuke baik-baik mengetahui suara Hinata yang terdengar ketakutan karena nada bicara Sasuke.

"Ah, ponselku tadi terjatuh dan mati. Aku baru menyalakannya lagi." balas Hinata pelan-pelan.

"Haah─ Kau tidak jadi datang?" Sasuke yang memutar arahnya kembali ke gedung Kabuki mulai berjalan.

"A-aku.. tidak bisa menemuimu lagi."

"Hn? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ki-kita baru saja kenal. Aku tidak mau kehadiranku malah mengganggumu. Aku yakin kau juga sibuk karena drama barumu, 'kan?" Hinata ucapkan kalimatnya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"...dimana kau sekarang?" ujar Sasuke tajam tanpa menggubris ucapan Hinata sebelumnya.

"Eh? A-aku.."

"Dimana kau, Hyuuga?" Sasuke lagi-lagi mengulang kalimatnya dengan nada lebih berat membuat Hinata mau tak mau hanya bisa pasrah menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Di.. Di depan kafe gedung Kabuki.."

"Diam kau disitu." Sasuke langsung menutup teleponnya dan segera bergegas menuju ke arah tempat dimana Hinata berada. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Uchiha yang satu ini setelah bertemu dengan gadis yang kini hanya bisa mati kutu terdiam di tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hinata yang kini duduk manis di sebuah kafe kecil, tepat di depan gedung Kabuki hanya bisa terdiam dengan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Entah mengapa nada suara Sasuke barusan membuatnya takut untuk bertemu dengan si pemilik mata onyx tersebut. Ia hanya bisa berharap agar tak ada makian yang keluar dari mulut Uchiha satu itu. Hinata lalu melihat sekelilingnya, sepi. Kafe kecil ini sangat sepi meski berada di pusat kota, karena itu Hinata memilih memasuki kafe ini dibandingkan kafe besar yang sering masuk majalah yang berada di sekeliling kafe kecil ini.<p>

"Silahkan, _parfait_-nya." ujar seorang pelayan manis seraya menaruh sebuah parfait yang terlihat menggugah selera di atas meja Hinata.

"Terimakasih banyak." Hinata tersenyum manis dan segera mengambil sendok yang berada di sebelah gelas parfait tersebut. Dicobanya satu suapan parfait dengan_ ice cream vanilla_ di atasnya. Begitu senangnya Hinata saat_ ice cream_ tersebut meleleh dilidahnya. Belum sempat mencoba suapan yang kedua, tiba-tiba pintu kafe terbuka dan membuat Hinata segera menghentikkan gerakannya cepat. Matanya hanya bisa melirik ke arah lelaki yang kini berjalan ke arahnya tanpa menaikkan kepalanya sedikitpun.

"Jadi, aku mencari-carimu kemana-mana dan kau disini sedang makan_ parfait_?" suara lelaki itu bertambah dingin saat sudah duduk di hadapan Hinata. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa menautkan kedua alisnya tanpa bicara apapun.

"Tuan, apa anda mau pesan sekarang?" tanya pelayan tadi menghampiri meja Hinata.

"..." Sasuke melirik ke arah pelayan kesal. Ia lalu mengambil buku menu dan melihatnya teliti. "Aku pesan kopi."

"Baik, silahkan ditunggu." pelayan tersebut kembali ke tempatnya. Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa pelayan itu sudah pergi langsung kembali menatap Hinata di depannya.

"Aku tidak memaksamu datang ke teater, tapi setidaknya kabari aku. Kakashi-san juga cemas kau tidak mengabarinya."

"...K-kau menelepon Kakashi-san?" suara Hinata mulai terbuka pelan.

"Yah─" Sasuke memangku tangannya di atas meja dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Lalu, apa maksud yang barusan? Kau merasa kau menggangguku?"

"..H-hal itu, aku─ _Ano_, Ka-Kakashi-san.. mengatakan bahwa aku bisa jadi mengganggumu, dan─ kurasa itu tepat." jawab Hinata takut.

"Aku yang menilai apa itu mengganggu atau tidak." Sasuke membuka suara lebih tinggi. "Kenapa kau memikirkan pandangan orang lain?"

"Ta-tapi, aku ini hanya─"

"Kau milikku!" ujar Sasuke tajam tanpa peduli Hinata yang langsung terkesiap mendengarnya. "Sejak malam festival itu, kau milikku! Tidak ada orang yang bisa mengatakan apapun tentang hal tersebut."

"A-apa maksudmu!?" seru Hinata pelan, wajahnya yang bersemu merah Ia tutupi dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku hanya menemanimu malam itu karena kau memaksaku untuk pergi."

"Hoo─ Jadi, siapa yang merengek memintaku ijin pada Kakashi untuk bisa pergi ke Matsuri?" Sasuke mengeluarkan senyum rubah miliknya dan menatap Hinata penuh kemenangan.

"Me-merengek?! A-aku tidak memintamu! Kau yang meminta bicara pada Kakashi-san." Hinata yang tidak tahan dengan ucapan Sasuke segera berdiri dan menatapnya kesal. "A-aku ini bukan budakmu! Terserah padaku apa yang mau kulakukan. Ke-kenapa kau mengejarku kesini?"

"_Kenapa_? Bukankah kau yang datang ke tempatku dan menghilang agar kuperhatikan?" balas Sasuke membuat Hinata semakin naik pitam.

"Seharusnya aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menemuimu!" seru Hinata kencang.

"O,ya? Tapi buktinya kau masih di sekitar sini. Itu bukti nyata kau masih menungguku."

"Kau─!"

"Baik, baik─! Pesanan kopinya sudah siap!" pelayan yang tiba-tiba saja datang segera menaruh secangkir kopi di atas meja, membuat Hinata dan Sasuke segera menghentikan adu mulut mereka. Pelayan itu lalu tersenyum simpul penuh makna dan menatap Sasuke. "Uchiha-san, kau harus lebih terampil lagi dalam menggunakan kata untuk perempuan. Perempuan itu sensitif."

"Apa-apaan kau?" Sasuke menatap pelayan tersebut penuh tanda tanya.

"Lalu, Hyuuga-san juga sebaiknya lebih jujur dengan perasaanmu. Laki-laki itu tidak sensitif."

"E-eh?"

Pelayan dengan rambut cokelat sebahu itu segera berjalan kembali menuju dapur. Ia tidak peduli bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata masih mematung akan ucapannya barusan. Tapi entah mengapa, berkat itu suasana antara Sasuke dan Hinata mulai cair kembali. Sasuke yang menyeruput kopinya lalu mulai kembali menatap Hinata angkuh.

"...Ada apa? K-kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Aku hanya tidak paham dengan sifat kepala batumu itu." Sasuke menghela nafasnya panjang dan kembali melunakkan raut wajahnya. "Yang kubilang tadi benar. Aku tidak akan mengejarmu kesini jika kau ini bukan siapa-siapa."

"Eh? Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Hinata polos.

"..Kau ini. Pokoknya, kau ini masuk ke bagian yang penting, mengerti?!" Sasuke yang tak tahan dengan sifat Hinata segera membuang mukanya dari Hinata yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Hinata tidak begitu mengerti maksud Sasuke, tapi setidaknya Ia tahu bahwa Ia tidak menjadi pengganggu untuk Sasuke saat ini.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun,_ a-arigatou_─" ucap Hinata pelan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan kembali meminum kopi di tangannya.

"Lalu, kau mau kupesankan tiket untuk teater nanti?" Sasuke membuka topik baru melihat suasana sudah cair sekarang ─_berkat pelayan aneh_─ dibanding sebelumnya.

"Ah! I-iya. Aku lupa, aku bahkan belum memesannya."

"Tenang saja, aku ada 1 tiket di tasku. Nanti akan kuberi." ingat Sasuke bahwa setiap minggunya Ia selalu dapat tiket teater untuk teman atau kerabatnya. "Oh, bagaimana pemotretannya tadi?"

"Sukses. Aku berhasil melewatinya berkat kata-katamu." jawab Hinata malu-malu. "Tapi, mungkin karena Uzumaki-san sangat bersinar, aku rasa bagianku akan kurang kali ini."

"Hm? Uzumaki? Maksudmu Uzumaki Naruto?" Sasuke yang mendengar nama tersebut langsung mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Kau berfoto bersama dia?"

"Ng? I-iya. Aku baru pertama kali─" Hinata melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang mulai serius. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran. Dia akan jadi lawan mainku di drama nanti."

"Ah! Benar juga, aku sangat menantikan dramanya." Hinata tersenyum senang. "Ini kali pertama Sasuke-kun bermain drama, 'kan?"

"Yah.. Tapi─ Aku mendengar gosip miring tentangnya. Karena itu aku sedikit penasaran." Sasuke menurunkan volume suaranya dan kembali menatap Hinata yang mulai penasaran akan perkataannya barusan. "Tenang saja, kenapa wajahmu begitu?"

"_E-etto_, tidak─ hanya saja Sasuke-kun berwajah serius seperti itu saat bicara mengenai Uzumaki-san." Hinata tertawa kecil. "Anu, memangnya gosip apa?"

"..." Sasuke terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Merasa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Sasuke langsung tersenyum pahit. "Bukan hal besar, tapi aku dengar dari manajerku kalau Naruto ─"

"Uzumaki-san?"

"Ya. Gosipnya mengatakan kalau tidak ada lawan main Uzumaki Naruto itu yang bermain sampai akhir cerita."

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?"

"Entahlah." Sasuke menjawabnya seraya bergurau. "Banyak yang bilang ada yang mengundurkan diri, ada yang tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja, bahkan lawan pemain terakhirnya sekarang, dia koma karena kecelakaan. Yang itu mungkin memang sedang sial. Tapi, entah kenapa selalu bertepatan saat menjadi lawan main Uzumaki itu."

"He? Su-sungguh?" Hinata yang mendengarnya seksama menatap wajah Sasuke cemas. "Sa-Sasuke-kun.. Kau sungguh-sungguh mengambil peran itu?"

"Hn?"

"Maksudku─ Pemain yang di sudah ditetapkan baru Sasuke-kun dan Uzumaki-san, 'kan? Sudah pasti kalian berdua menjadi lawan main. Tapi─"

"Hinata, kau terlalu cemas." Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Tenang saja. Hal itu hanya gosip belaka."

"...U-uhm." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Entah kenapa ada perasaan tak enak saat mendengar cerita dari Sasuke. Entah apa yang membuat Hinata tiba-tiba merasa ada yang salah dengan Naruto. Hinata tidak yakin apa, tapi yang Ia tahu memang ada perasaan tak nyaman saat Ia bekerja bersama dengan Naruto sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<br>**

**Happy new year, semuanya! Terimakasih sudah mendukung saya selama ini.. **

**Dari author yang masih acak-acakkan nulisnya (sekarang juga masih sih haha) sampai author ngerti hal-hal di fanfiction ini ^^**

**Semoga untuk tahun ini lebih baik lagi dan author juga semakin berkembang penulisannya heheu**

**Semoga para readers juga diberkahi untuk tahun ini ya! ^^ Selamat tahun baru~**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih banyak atas review kalian. Kutunggu review lainnya :D**

**Apakah update ini sudah lebih cepat? heheu~ **

**Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya !**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Princess**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><strong>Halo, minna-san!<br>**

**Terimakasih banyak atas review-review-nya!  
><strong>

**Silahkan menikmati (^w^)**

**Warning: Miss-typo, OOC, alur kecepetan, dll**

* * *

><p><strong>Step 4<br>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Sasuke-san, ponselmu bergetar.." ujar Hinata yang masih bersantai-santai duduk di kafe bersama Sasuke yang juga ikut bermalas-malasan di depannya. Sasuke yang melihat ponsel di atas mejanya hanya bisa melongokkan kepalanya untuk mengecek siapa yang menelepon kali ini.

"Biarkan saja, paling-paling Anko menyuruhku untuk kembali." ujar Sasuke santai. Sudah hampir 2 jam Hinata dan Sasuke berada di kafe tersebut dan hanya tinggal 2 jam lagi teater kedua Sasuke yang merupakan teater terakhirnya untuk cerita Genji ini akan dimulai.

"Ku-kurasa sebaiknya Sasuke-kun kembali sekarang." balas Hinata ragu-ragu. Ia tidak mau kalau dirinya yang akan menjadi penyebab keterlambatan Sasuke nanti.

Sasuke lalu melihat jam di tangan kirinya dan menghela nafasnya panjang. "Benar juga. Kau mau ikut? Kau harus mengambil tiket juga, 'kan?"

"Ah! A-apa benar tidak apa aku mendapatkan tiket darimu?"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula, kalau mengantri sekarang kau pasti tidak akan dapat tiketnya." Sasuke lalu berdiri dan menatap Hinata yang mengekor di belakangnya. "Pakai topimu. Di daerah gedung teater itu banyak orang yang mengambil foto diam-diam. Bisa gawat kalau kau ketahuan bersamaku."

"Eh? B-baik─" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya seraya mengenakan topi di tangannya. Dia tahu pasti, Sasuke tidak mau sampai ketahuan jalan dengan model amatir seperti Hinata. Mulai memikirkan kembali perkataan Kakashi, Hinata buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya untuk tidak menjerumuskan pikirannya lebih dalam.

Sasuke yang diikuti Hinata lalu keluar dari kafe kecil tersebut dan berhati-hati berjalan menuju ke gedung Teater yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Hinata sendiri tidak berjalan di samping Sasuke, melainkan tepat di belakangnya. Berusaha tidak ada kejadian yang tidak Ia inginkan muncul jika Hinata berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

"Aku akan lewat pintu belakang. Kau lewat pintu depan dan kita bertemu di tempat pertama kau bertemu denganku." ujar Sasuke setelah sampai di depan gedung teater. "Hinata, kau masih ingat, 'kan?"

"Ah! Te-tentu. Di depan ruang ganti, 'kan?" koreksi Hinata perlahan mengingat Ia bertemu Sasuke pertama kali di depan toilet staff yang berhadapan dengan ruang ganti.

"Ya. Kalau begitu, cepatlah." Sasuke lalu segera meninggalkan Hinata dan berlari kecil menuju pintu belakang. Hinata yang masih mematung hanya bisa termenung diam. Ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadap si Uchiha satu itu, tetapi Hinata merasa tak layak ada di dekatnya. Dengan perlahan, Hinata lalu berjalan memasuki gedung menuju ke arah tempat janjiannya dengan Sasuke.

.

.

"Hyuuga Hinata?!" Anko yang melihat sosok Hinata yang baru saja dibawa Sasuke ke dalam ruang ganti langsung melebarkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum lebar. "Wah─ Aku langsung tertarik padamu saat melihatmu di majalah! Ternyata memang sesuai dengan ideal-ku!"

"A-ah, te-terimakasih─" ujar Hinata canggung melihat Anko yang mulai memeluk tubuhnya. Sasuke sendiri terlihat pasrah dan langsung meninggalkan keduanya untuk dirias.

"Ne, bagaimana kalau masuk agensi kami? Aku akan menjadi manajermu." seru Anko bersemangat.

"Manajernya Hatake Kakashi, kau tahu." potong Sasuke yang sedang duduk sembari mempersiapkan riasan untuk Kabuki nanti.

"Hah? Kakashi? Cih." Anko memajukan bibirnya dan menatap Hinata tajam. "Ternyata kau dibawah bimbingan Kakashi?"

"Be-betul.." jawab Hinata takut-takut. Beda dari yang Hinata bayangkan, Anko semakin memeluk Hinata lebih erat.

"Aaah─ Aku tidak peduli. Selagi tidak ada tuan _sparta_ itu disini, aku akan bermain denganmu dulu." Anko mencubit pelan kedua pipi Hinata dan segera menarik Hinata ke arah kursi. "Ayo, ayo.. Pakai kimono ini."

"A-anu, aku kemari ingin menonton Kabuki─" jelas Hinata sebelum Anko berusaha memainkan makeup ke arah wajah Hinata.

"Hmm? Ah─ benar juga." Anko tersenyum penuh makna dan mengangkat dagu Hinata dengan telunjuknya. "Aku baru sadar. Sejak kapan Sasuke dan kau jadi kenal? Seingatku kalian ini tidak ada hubungan kerja sama sekali."

"A-aku.."

"Anko─" potong Sasuke cepat. "Kau menakutinya. Lagipula, itu bukan urusanmu aku kenal dengan siapapun."

"Hee─ Jadi, bocah yang dulunya melolong padaku kini sudah mulai berani, hah?!" Anko bergantian menatap Sasuke tajam. Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa diam, pura-pura tak mendengarnya. "Yah, sekarang aku tau siapa wanita yang wartawan itu sebut. Untung saja tidak ada bukti."

"Ma-masalah itu─" Hinata membuka suaranya lebih besar dan menatap Anko serius. "Maafkan aku, aku meminta Sasuke-kun untuk menemaniku ke acara Matsuri."

"He? Matsuri?"

"Tidak, aku yang memaksanya ikut." balas Sasuke membuat Anko mulai bingung.

"Hoi, hoi. Kalian berdua─ Tenang saja. Aku tidak melarang kalian berhubungan atau apapun itu asal tidak ketahuan media." ujar Anko jahil. "Lagipula, aku menerimanya dengan lapang dada jika pasangannya adalah dirimu."

Anko kembali menatap Hinata lembut. Tampaknya Anko menyukai Hinata dilihat dari sikapnya saat itu. "Aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Kami hanya kenal."

"Hee? Sungguh?" kecewa, Anko langsung melepas pelukannya pada Hinata perlahan-lahan.

"Dia milikku. Bukankah sudah jelas?" lanjut Sasuke yang membuat seisi ruangan langsung hening. Bahkan penata rias yang serius merias wajah Sasuke ikut menghentikkan gerakannya.

"Tu-tunggu! Apa maksudmu?! Jangan memutuskannya begitu saja!" seru Hinata saat mulai menyadari perkataan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

"...K-kau─" Hinata yang awalnya sedang duduk, langsung berdiri dan menatap Sasuke tajam. Beda dari Hinata yang awalnya malu-malu saat bicara dengan Sasuke, kali ini Ia menanggapi Sasuke dengan sangat serius. Anko dan penata rias disana yang mulai merasa kondisinya memburuk, segera bergegas keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan keduanya.

"Kenapa kau begitu? Sebegitu bencinya mendengar hal itu? Aku hanya bercanda." ujar Sasuke lagi saat melihat tak ada siapa-siapa diruangan itu selain dirinya dan Hinata.

"Bu-bukan begitu.." HInata menautkan kedua alisnya dan menundukkan wajahnya dalam. "Tapi, kau tidak bisa bicara semudah itu."

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya. "Kau mau aku bagaimana?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam? Aku sudah katakan hal tadi hanya candaan kan? Kenapa kau jadi menanggapinya serius?'' Ujar Sasuke tajam.

"Candaanmu keterlaluan, Sasuke-kun.'' Ucap Hinata bergetar. Ia lalu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ''Aku bukan barang yang bisa dengan mudah kau katakan bahwa aku ini milikmu.''

"Begitu,''

"...''

"Jika kau merasa begitu, kenapa kau mengikutiku kemari?" Sasuke menatap Hinata serius dan langsung membuang mukanya. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke langsung merasa tertusuk dalam hatinya. Ia pandangi dalam-dalam wajah Sasuke yang masih mengacuhkan dirinya. Hinata tidak tahu apa dan bagaimana perasaannya pada Sasuke, tapi Hinata merasa sakit saat melihat Sasuke mengacuhkan dirinya begitu saja.

"..A-aku─"

Hinata yang ingin menangis, buru-buru menahannya sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Sasuke di depannya yang juga ikut memalingkan wajahnya. Merasa tak bisa menahan lagi, Hinata buru-buru berlari keluar ruangan. Ia tidak berhenti meski mendengar suara Sasuke yang memanggil namanya sebelum akhirnya Hinata berada di lorong, dimana Anko sedang menunggu di sana.

"Hinata-chan─" Anko tersenyum pahit dan segera menepuk kepala Hinata yang masih menahan air mata di wajahnya. "Tidak apa. Pasti kau jadi kebingungan ya. Candaannya memang keterlaluan.''

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung menatap Anko cemas. "Maafkan aku. Padahal dia akan teater nanti, tapi aku mengacaukan mood-nya."

"Tidak, dia profesional. Bagaimanapun keadaannya, pasti dia akan membawakan kabuki dengan baik." Anko tersenyum simpul dan segera memberikan Hinata kartu nama dari kemejanya. "Ini nomorku, telepon aku jika kau butuh sesuatu."

"Ma-maafkan aku." cicit Hinata dengan suaranya yang mulai serak.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

"Aku takut, Anko-san. Aku tidak pantas bertemu dengannya." bisik Hinata pelan. Anko yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam sembari mengelus kepala Hinata. "Aku ini bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan Sasuke-kun."

"Hinata-chan─" Anko lalu memeluk Hinata erat dan membisikkannya pelan. "Tidak apa."

.

.

* * *

><p>Hinata yang pulang menuju ke apartemennya setelah menonton teater Kabuki, langsung buru-buru keluar. Tanpa bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi, Hinata berusaha menghindarinya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa jika bertenu dengan Sasuke lagi nantinya. Hinata yang kini membuka pintu apartemen-nya langsung menuju ke kamar dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Entah apa yang ada di kepalanya sekarang, Hinata terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya yang penuh dengan panggilan masuk dari Kakashi.<p>

"Mungkin aku harus meneleponnya.''

Hinata lalu menekan nomor Kakashi setelah mengatur suara seraknya agar tidak ketahuan oleh Kakashi.

''Hinata? Kau dimana?'' Jawab Kakashi mendengar suara Hinata yang menyapanya.

"Aku sudah di apartemen. Maaf, Kakashi-san─ aku mematikan ponsel selama pertunjukan.''

"Tidak apa. Tapi selanjutnya aku harap kau menghubungiku terlebih dahulu.'' Balas Kakashi tegas. "Lalu, besok kau punya pemotretan di studio jam 9 pagi dan langsung ke kota sebelah untuk foto musim panas lainnya. Dan-''

"Hm?''

"Aku mendaftarkanmu audisi. Setelah pemotretan, kita langsung ke tempat audisinya.''

"Hee─? Ta-tapi aku belum mengatakannya kalau aku..''

"Hinata, sudah kubilang jika hanya menjadi model maka karirmu tidak akan maju.'' Kakashi mempertegas ucapannya. "Dan lagi, drama ini ditawarkan oleh produsernya sendiri. Tapi karena baru, agar adil mereka meminta agar kau ikut audisinya untuk melihat kemampuanmu.''

"Kakashi-san, aku tidak berniat─''

"Ambil tawaran itu. Lagipula kita juga tidak tahu kau akan lolos.''

"..baik''

"Baiklah, _plan_ untuk besok sudah kuberitahu, bangun jam 7 untuk olahraga terlebih dahulu, setelah itu aku akan menjemputmu jam 8 pagi.''

"B-baiklah..'' Hinata mengucapkannya datar. Ia memang sudah terlihat pasrah dengan segala _schedule_ miliknya yang sudah ditentukan oleh Kakashi. Tapi Hinata tidak bisa menolaknya, karena Hinata tahu Kakashi juga berusaha agar Hinata bisa banyak tampil di majalah. Setelah berbicara hal-hal lainnya, Hinata lalu mematikan panggilannya dan kembali tidur. Ini benar-benar hari paling melelahkan untuknya.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hinata yang sudah bersiap dengan pakaian dress mini ditubuhnya segera menuju ruang makan dan menemukan Kakashi yang sedari tadi membuat sarapan untuknya. Hinata memang sudah seperti keluarga dengan Kakashi karena hampir seharian waktu Hinata habis bersama Kakashi.<p>

"Hinata, untuk audisi nanti aku akan memberikanmu _print-_an untuk hal-hal yg harus kau perhatikan saat audisi. Kau sudah berlatih juga, pasti kau mengerti kan?''

"I-iya, tapi apa benar aku cocok untuk audisi ini?''

"Tentu saja. Ada peran yang kupikir cocok untukmu. Jika audisimu bagus mungkin kau akan dapat peran tersebut.''

"..Aku akan berusaha.''

Kakashi melihat mata Hinata yang hanya menunduk jeli. "Ada apa?''

"He─?''

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?'' Ujar Kakashi terlihat bisa mencium gelagat aneh dari Hinata.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedikit lelah.'' Balas Hinata setengah berbohong. Dia benar-benar sedang lelah akhir2 ini.

"kalau begitu, aku akan memberikanmu vitamin dan tidurlah di mobil. Kau tidak mau kaan punya kantung mata di wajahmu."

"Iya, terimakasih." Hinata menatap Kakashi senang. Ia sangat beruntung memiliki manajer seperti Kakashi. Meski keras, tapi Kakashi tidak pernah memaksakan Hinata hingga _drop_. Itulah yang membuat Hinata percaya dengan Kakashi begitu pula sebaliknya.

.

.

Pemotretan Hinata berlangsung sampai dengan jam 5 sore. Beruntung stasiun televisi dekat dengat pemotretan, jadi Hinata dapat datang tepat waktu.

Selagi menunggu giliran audisi, Hinata amati baik-baik _print-out_ yang Kakashi berikan. Audisi ini merupakan audisi untuk bermain drama. Dan Hinata hanya bisa terbisu selagi membaca_ script_ dramanya. Ia terlihat tak tertarik sedikitpun.

"Hinata-chan?!''

Suara gadis yang terdengar di sebelah Hinata, membuatnya segera menolehkan kepalanya melihat sosok si gadis cantik sedang berjalan menuju ketempatnya yang duduk manis di sebuah sofa kecil.

"Sa-sakura-san?''

"Aaah, senangnya melihatmu lagi. Ternyata kau ikut audisi ini juga. Memang banyak yang mengincar peran di drama ini. Kita sama-sama berusaha ya!''

"Ba-baik. Anu─ memangnya drama ini sangat terkenal?'' tanya Hinata berbisik.

" Kau tidak tahu?! Ini drama terbaru yang akan keluar musim depan. Pemeran yg ditetapkan baru Uzumaki dan Sasuke, '_kan_? Jadi ini audisi untuk memilih peran yang lainnya. Kuharap aku bisa dapat peran_ heroine_nya!'' angan Sakura tak mengabaikan raut wajah Hinata didepannya. "Kenapa kau diam begitu?''

"A-aku tidak tahu kalau ini audisi untuk drama itu.'' jelas Hinata yang memang tak dikabari oleh Kakashi sebelumnya. "Aku akan kembali saja.''

"Heee─? Kenapa? Audisinya sudah mulai. Lagipula nomor urutmu setelah ini kan?''

"Eh? Sungguh? Anu, Sakura-san juga ikut audisi '_kan_? Mau ambil nomor pesertaku?'' ucap Hinata gagap.

"Hinata, nomor peserta kan sudah sesuai data diri." Sakura tertawa kecil. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa berkeringat dingin memikirkan harus bagaimana sekarang. Disaat Hinata berusaha menghindari Sasuke, Ia malah harus audisi ditempat yang sama dengannya. Rasanya Hinata benar-benar ingin melarikan diri. Terlebih Sakura juga ikut dan Hinata lihat banyak artis terkenal sedang ikut menunggu giliran. Tampaknya ini drama yang dipandang luas dan menjanjikkan.

''Nomor 102, Hyuuga Hinata.'' panggil seorang staff, mempersilahkan Hinata memasuki ruangan. Hinata dengan kakinya langsung berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju ruangan dengan semangat dari sakura di belakangnya.

Hinata lalu lihat ke arah depan, terdapat 5 orang sedang duduk di belakang meja panjang dan menatapnya serius. Hinata kenal salah seorang juri tersebut, dia pernah menjadi penata gaya saat hinata tampil di majalah ternama.

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri.'' ujar seorang wanita yang tampaknya tegas dari sudut matanya tersebut.

"Nama saya Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal. Mohon bantuannya.'' ujar Hinata ragu-ragu. Tangannya tak berhenti gemetar kala itu. Hinata benar-benar ingin menyudahinya dengan secepat kilat.

"Kau tidak punya pengalaman apapun selain modeling, apa kau yakin bisa memainkan drama dengan baik?'' tanya salah satu lelaki disana.

''Sa-saya─'' Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia yakin akan gagal audisi kali ini. Hinata lalu tiba-tiba ingat perkataan Kakashi. Ia tak cocok bersanding dengan Sasuke. Jika hinata masih tak mau menapaki karirnya lebih jauh, berada dekat Sasuke hanya akan menurunkan reputasinya saja.

"Kenapa?'' Produser bernama Yamato yg melihat Hinata terdiam mulai membuka suaranya.

"Saya ingin bermain di drama ini!'' Seru Hinata lantang. "Saya masih bukan apa-apa tapi saya ingin menunjukkan pada seseorang kalau saya bisa melangkah lebih tinggi lagi. Saya tidak bisa terus diam di posisi saya sekarang.''

Para staff dan penilai disana hanya diam. Bigung dengan perkataan Hinata barusan. Beberapa diantaranya saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Hm─ menarik. Tapi, drama ini butuh orang yg punya potensi, apa kau punya?"

"Jika tidak, saya tidak akan berdiri disini sekarang.'' balas Hinata tajam. Ia benar-benar terlihat beda dari Hinata yg berada di balik layar sekarang.

''...Pak Produser, bukankah wajah seperti ini yg kau cari? Aku pernah jadi penata gayanya dan dia terlihat sangat bagus di kamera." ujar seorang penata gaya yg Hinata kenali itu.

"..Benar juga, pantas saja Naruto merekomendasikannya padaku.'' sang produser terkekeh geli. Ia lalu mengambil cap diatas mejanya dan segera menempelkannya diatas kertas audisi milik hinata. "Tapi maaf, kau gagal.''

"E-eh?''

"Dalam drama, wajah saja tidak cukup. Apa kau bisa membawakan peran dan setiap kalimatmu masuk kedalam hati penonton? Apa bisa peranmu mengubah sudut pandang org lain?'' Produser itu tersenyum tipis. "Dalam drama, beda dengan modelling. Wajah, suara, kalimat semua gerakanmu membawakan arti beragam.''

"Be-begitu─'' bisik Hinata kagum. Hinata lalu tersenyum senang dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam. "Tetimakasih atas nasihatnya! Hal itu sangat bermanfaat bagiku!''

"Ah, haha..'' sang produser hanya tertawa canggung. Kaget dengan reaksi hinata.

"A-aku tahu kenapa drama ini sangat ditunggu. Aku pasti akan menontonnya juga. Terimakasih banyak!'' Hinata lalu kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan audisi lega setelah berpamitan dan diperbolehkan meninggalkan tempat.

''Haha─ Anak yang menarik, ya?''

"Dia bilang akan menontonnya. Hahahaha'' produser itu lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak dan melihat secarik kertas ditangannya. "Hyuuga Hinata, ya? Andai saja dia audisi dengan benar, pasti dia lolos.''

"_Ano_, tapi ini kali pertama ada yang tidak menangis dibilang gagal langsung begitu saja. Malah, dia terlihat lega.''

"Mungkin dia memang tidak berniat audisi." balas juri yang lain.

"Bagaimana? Kalau dipoles lagi, anak itu bisa membawa rating besar."sang penata gaya yang hany tersenyum mendelik ke arah lelaki di belakangnya.

"Aku tertarik pada anak itu. Aku akan coba panggil dia untuk bermain di dramaku.'' ucap seorang lelaki yg sedari tadi mengumpat di balik tembok.

.

.

"Gagal?!'' Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dengan hasil yg dibawa Hinata.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu jika ternyata audisi seperti itu─''

".. Yah, hitung-hitung latihan. Aku akan carikan drama lainnya nanti.''

"ba-baik..Maafkan aku.''

"Permisi," belum sempat pergi dari tempatnya, Kakashi dan Hinata tertahan oleh sebuah suara yang berasal dari lelaki berambut cokelat sedang berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. "Namaku Yamato, aku tertarik untuk menawarkanmu bermain di dramaku yang akan tayang musim depan."

"Yamato-san? Hinata, dia produser yang pernah menayangkan drama yang sukses tahun lalu. Beri salam." Kakashi menatap Hinata penuh arti.

"S-salam kenal, nama saya Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata dengan segera membungkukkan tubuhnya cepat.

"Kakashi-san, tampaknya kau memilih anak yang tepat untuk dibawah naunganmu." Yamato tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana? apa kau tertarik bergabung dengan kami?"

"Mengenai hal itu, saya belum bisa memberi jawabannya. Saya harus melihat _script_ drama-nya dulu dan yang lainnya."ujar Kakashi.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku akan mengirim lewat fax untuk _script_ drama nya serta tawaran honornya. Kau bisa kabari aku setelahnya jika tertarik." Yamato lalu bertukar kartu nama dengan Kakashi dan kembali menatap Hinata. "Hyuuga Hinata, mengenai audisi barusan, apa kau benar-benar tidak tertarik? Sudah ditetapkan pemeran utama wanita yang lolos tadi adalah Haruno Sakura. Kulihat kau akrab dengannya di ruang audisi."

"Sa-Sakura-san berhasil?" Hinata menatap wajah Yamato senang. "Syukurlah. S-saya mengenal Sakura-san akhir-akhir ini."

"Masih ada audisi berikutnya, cobalah lagi. Meski hanya peran kecil, jika bermain di drama ini namamu bisa meluas." bisik Yamato dengan sedikit canda. "Baiklah, aku akan kembali masuk. Kutunggu kabar baiknya."

Hinata dan Kakashi lalu membungkuk saat Yamato mulai kembali memasuki gedung. Setelah Yamato sudah tak terlihat, Kakashi segera menatap Hinata puas.

"Bagus, kau memberi kesan baik. Jika honor untuk dramanya cukup bagus, aku akan menerimanya. Lalu, apa kau masih mau ikut audisi untuk drama yang ini?"

"E-entahlah─ tapi, Sakura-san berhasil.. Aku jadi penasaran. Aku ingin bermain drama bersamanya juga─"

"Baik, aku akan mendaftarkanmu lagi untuk audisi berikutnya." Kakashi lalu mulai berjalan menuju mobil yang Ia parkir di pinggir jalan diikuti Hinata. "Setelah ini kita langsung ke agensi dan melatihmu lagi untuk audisi berikutnya."

"Baik!"

.

.

* * *

><p>Pukul 4 pagi, Hinata diantar oleh Kakashi ke apartemennya. Baru saja Hinata selesai dari pelatihannya dan dengan segera Hinata mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia benar-benar lelah hari ini. Belum lagi lusa Hinata masih ada pemotretan di kota sebelah.<p>

"Tubuhku seperti remuk─" bisik Hinata. Ia lalu melepas sepatu dan menanggalkan pakaiannya. Dengan hanya mengenakan baju tidurnya, Hinata buru-buru memasuki kasur dan mulai mencoba tertidur. Entah apa yang membuat Hinata tiba-tiba kembali terpikir dengan Sasuke. Ia baru ingat, jika Hinata mengikuti audisi itu lagi, dan lolos maka bisa jadi Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi. "Pasti Sasuke-kun masih marah padaku.."

_PIP PIP PIP_

Ponsel Hinata yang mulai berdering langsung membuatnya kembali membuka mata. Buru-buru Hinata ambil ponsel di sebelah ranjangnya dan melihatnya tak percaya.

"S-sasuke-kun?" Hinata eratkan genggaman di ponselnya dan mencoba mengangkatnya dengan penuh takut. "H-halo?"

"...Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke sedikit tak percaya teleponnya diangkat dini hari ini.

"A-aku baru saja pulang." jawab Hinata ragu-ragu. "S-sasuke-kun, kenapa kau meneleponku?"

"..Kenapa? Kau pikir kenapa? Kau membuatku kesal waktu itu dan tidak mengabariku lagi. Benar-benar─" Sasuke menghentikkan ucapannya dan menghela nafasnya panjang. "Sudahlah, aku meneleponmu karena penasaran dengan hasil audisinya. Kudengar kau ikut audisi di drama itu?"

".._U-ung_. Aku gagal."

"Hah? Bodoh." ujar Sasuke menusuk hati Hinata. "Yah, aku sih lebih senang kau tidak diterima."

"He? Ke-kenapa kau bicara begitu?" seru Hinata sedikit kesal.

"Kau bisa bertemu dengan si Uzumaki apalah itu." Sasuke bergurau dan kembali membuka suaranya. " Aku baru saja _rehearsal_ dengannya dan dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Lebih baik kau jangan kenal dengannya lagi."

"..hmph!" Hinata menahan tawanya dan tersenyum senang. "Rupanya Sasuke-kun bisa menggerutu juga masalah drama."

"Kau pikir aku akan selalu menerimanya dengan senang hati?"

"Mungkin." Hinata tertawa pelan, berusaha tidak menyinggung perasaan Sasuke. "Tapi, aku ingin mencobanya lagi. Aku ingin mencoba bermain di drama itu."

"Hn─" Sasuke terdengar membisu tampak berpikir sebentar. "Ya, cobalah. Aku juga penasaran bagaimana kau berakting."

"J-jangan mengingatkanku dengan akting." bisik Hinata malu mengingat bagaimana kerasnya berlatih akting.

"O,ya─ masalah waktu itu.." Sasuke mengingat kembali terakhir Ia bertemu dengan Hinata dan menurunkan volume suaranya. "Maaf."

"Eh?"

"Kubilang aku minta maaf! Jangan membuatku mengulanginya lagi. _Tch_─"

"..Sasuke-kun."

"Aku paham arti dari perkataanku. Kau bukan barang. Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal itu pada seorang wanita." Sasuke sedikit menggerutu pelan. "Kau masih marah padaku?"

"..Tidak─" Hinata tersenyum manis dan mengeratkan tangannya. "Aku juga langsung lari. Aku menghindarimu, maaf."

"Jangan permasalahkan itu, aku yang duluan membuatmu kesal." Sasuke kembali memperjelas ucapannya. Sasuke lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi berbisik dengan secepat kilat. "Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga perkataanku."

"Hm─?" balas Hinata yang tidak menangkap satupun kalimat Sasuke yang cepat itu.

"Bukan apa-apa." tukas Sasuke buru-buru mengganti topik. "Kapan kau audisi lagi?"

"Sekitar minggu depan."

"Baiklah, kau belum tidur 'kan? Aku akan menutup teleponnya."

"U-uhm, sampai jumpa."

_PIP_

Hinata lalu menaruh kembali ponselnya dan kembali memasuki selimut. Ia tersenyum senang dan tiba-tiba kembnali merasa bersemangat. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi hati Hinata kembali berdebar kencang.

"Sedikit lagi, aku bisa mencapainya─"

.

.

* * *

><p>"Lolos?!" seru Hinata kencang mengulang perkataan Kakashi sebelumnya. "Kakashi-san, su-sungguh?! Sungguh aku lolos?!"<p>

"Ya, beruntunglah kau. Kau hanya dapat peran sampingan tapi setidaknya kau memiliki lebih dari 20 _scene_ hingga dramanya tamat." Kakashi yang baru saja menerima telepon akan pengumuman audisi mengenai drama terbaru berjudul _Saiken_ ini segera memberi tahu hasil audisi yang Hinata ikuti pekan lalu. "Sakura pasti senang mendengar kau juga ikut bermain drama ini."

"S-syukurlah─" Hinata tersenyum senang dan melihat_ script_ drama yang diberikan Kakashi. Hinata amati baik-baik lembar demi lembar. Hinata mendapat peran sampingan, yaitu sebagai Chizu, seorang wanita kuil yang juga menjadi teman masa kecil Hiro, yang diperankan oleh Naruto. "Ah, hampir di semua scene aku bersama Uzumaki-san.."

"Tentu saja, kau teman masa kecilnya." Kakashi yang juga melihat _script_ drama tersenyum kecil. "Jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta dengan Naruto di drama ini."

"Te-tentu saja tidak! Kakashi-san─"

"Aku bercanda. Oh, ada Sasuke juga. Banyak nama familiar di drama ini."

"Be-benar.."

"Sasuke dan Naruto yang menjadi samurai. Cerita ini mengambil kisah jaman Edo, pantas saja memilih Sasuke yang memang pangeran kabuki." Kakashi mengangguk paham. "Lalu mereka memilih Naruto yang sedang naik daun. Produsernya benar-benar pandai dalam menaikkan rating."

"Ah, lagi-lagi aku harus mengenakan kimono." Ujar HInata melihat catatan _script_ dan menyadari di setiap scene Ia mengenakan kimono.

"Sudah pasti, ini kan drama tradisional." Kakashi lalu menutup _script_ ditangannya dan melihat Hinata tajam. Ia lalu segera manarik tangan Hinata dan menuju ke ruang latihan di sebelahnya. "Nah, waktunya kembali latihan. Aktingmu masih banyak yang kurang!"

"Tu-tunggu, Kakashi-san─"

.

.

* * *

><p>Setelah 2 minggu berlatih dan menghapalkan dialognya, akhirnya pengambilan gambar untuk drama <em>Saiken<em> ini dimulai. Ini hari pertama pengambilan gambar dimulai dan seluruh pemain dikumpulkan. Hinata dan Kakashi yang baru datang juga langsung bergegas menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti kostumnya. Hinata yang baru pertama kali mendatangi _setting_ drama hanya bisa terkesima melihatnya.

"Aku baru tahu, kalau drama itu memiliki sangat banyak staff." ujar Hinata disela waktu riasnya.

"Benar. Saat pemotretan dan saat syuting drama sangat berbeda 'kan?" ujar penata rias di sebelah Hinata.

"Iya, Aku sangat tertarik." jawab Hinata senang.

Setelah selesai dirias, Hinata buru-buru mengenakkan kimono berwarna merah dengan obi hitam. Rambut panjang Hinata tergerai manis dengan kepangan rambut di sampingnya. Kakashi sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum puas melihat artisnya tampil sangat cantik meski Ia sudah melihatnya berkali-kali.

"Kau persis seperti boneka jepang." Kakashi tersenyum simpul dan merapihkan kembali obi Hinata sembari berjalan menuju tempat berkumpulnya para kru dan artis sebelum dimulainya pengambilan gambar. "Kau harus hati-hati, kau artis baru. Kru disini pasti banyak yang akan menggodamu."

"Te-tenang saja, Kakashi-san."

Hinata dan Kakashi yang sampai di tempat berkumpul, segera disambut hangat oleh produser yang belum mereka temui sebelumnya.

"Kakashi-san, Hinata-san! Ah, kau memang cantik sekali. Dari awal melihatmu aku yakin kau cocok memerankan gadis kuil ini." produser bernama Iruka tersebut tersenyum puas.

"Salam kenal, aku manajernya Hatake Kakashi. Mohon bantuannya."

"S-salam kenal. Nama saya Hyuuga Hinata, saya mohon bantuannya untuk drama ini." ujar Hinata sebmbari membungkukan tubuhnya kaku karena kimono yang melilitnya.

"Ahaha, santai saja. Seperti yang dibilang Yamato-san, kau sangat tahu sopan santun, Hinata-san." Iruka tersenyum lebar. "Kudengar kau juga mendapat peran di drama Yamato yang baru ya?"

"Betul, tapi baru akan mulai pengambilan gambarnya 2 bulan lagi." jawab Kakashi menggantikkan Hinata. Selagi Kakashi dan Iruka mengobrol, Hinata langsung di kagetkan dengan suara nyaring dari yang Ia kenal sebelumnya.

"Aaah! Hinata-chaaan!" Sakura yang berada di kerumunan tersebut segera berlari kecil menuju Hinata dan memeluknya erat. "Saat kudengar kau juga mengikuti drama ini aku sangat senang!"

"S-sakura-san! mohon bantuannya."

"Yup. Aku lihat di _script,_ kita hanya punya 2 _scene_ yang bersama. Menyebalkan sekali." Sakura menggerutu kesal. Sakura memang berperan sebagai peran utama wanita dimana Ia adalah seorang putri yang ikut bersama dua samurainya untuk menolong Ayahnya yang ditahan oleh kubu lain. Karena itu beda dengan Hinata yang mengenakan kimono anggun, Sakura mengenakan yukata dan pakaian bertarung nantinya.

"Sakura-san! Saatnya pengambilan gambar pertama!" seru salah satu staff yang memang sudah bersiap-siap.

"Baik! Hinata, sampai jumpa nanti!" Sakura tersenyum kecil dan berlari menuju sebuah rumah yang merupakan studio yang dibentuk menyerupai rumah tradisional.

Kru dan sutradara sudah siap ditempatnya. Begitu pula produser dan kameramen yang juga mulai bermain dengan alat mereka.

"Hinata, perhatikan baik-baik. Jangan sampai kau melakukan pengambilan gambar berkali-kali nantinya." bisik Kakashi.

"Aku mengerti."

Tidak ingin mengganggu jalannya pengambilan gambar, Kakashi dan Hinata lalu pindah ke lokasi lain dimana nanti Hinata akan berakting disana. Studio lainnya yang sudah di _setting_ menjadi sebuah kuil kecil. Hinata melihatnya senang karena disinilah hampir semua scene Hinata berada.

"Kukira kita akan melakukannya di kuil asli." ujar Hinata sembari melihat para kru yang sedang sibuk mengatur seluru properti untuk kuil tersebut.

"Akan sulit untuk izinnya dan sulit menghancurkannya. Kau tahu kan akan ada scene pertarungan disini. Kalau hancur, bisa gawat jika kuil yang asli." jawab Kakashi santai.

"Ah, benar juga─"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengecek hal lainnya dulu. Kau tunggu disini." Kakashi lalu keluar dari studio tersebut dan meninggalkan HInata yang masih terkesima dengan settingan di depan matanya.

"Oh! Hinata-san!" suara nyaring yang terdengar di belakang Hinata segera membuat Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Naruto dengan yukata hitamnya melambaikkan tangannya kencang. "Apa kabar?! Ooh, kau cantik sekali."

"B-baik. Terimakasih, Uzumaki-san."

"Mohon bantuannya! Kulihat _scene_ kita berdua sangat banyak, ya? Kuharap aku tidak mengganggumu nanti.''

"Ah! Tidak, aku justru memohon bantuanmu. Ini drama pertamaku, jadi─"

"Tenang saja. Aku juga sangat gugup pertama kali. Tapi, kau sudah terbiasa di depan kamera, 'kan? Jadi kau pasti bisa." Naruto tersenyum lebar dan melihat Hinata lekat. "...Hehe, aku senang lawan mainku sangat cantik."

"Eh?"

"Kita teman masa kecil, 'kan? Jadi kita harus punya _chemistry_ yang baik. Tidak usah sungkan padaku jika ada sesuatu."

"..Te-terimakasih kasih." Hinata mengangguk paham. Hinata perhatikkan baik-baik wajah Naruto yang masih tersenyum. Hinata hampir tak percaya dengan seluruh gosip mengenai laki-laki berambut pirang ini setelah berbicara dengannya banyak.

"Di _scene_ pertama, kau bercerita mencegahku untuk membantu Sakura menolong Ayahnya. Dan kau akan berlari mengejarku di kuil ini. Apa kau bisa berlari dengan kimono ini?" ingat Naruto dengan _script_nya.

"Ah! Benar juga. Mu-mungkin aku harus mengendorkan obinya sedikit, Karena terlalu kencang, badanku jadi sedikit kaku hingga ke kaki." Hinata lihat obinya dan menyentuhnya yang memang hampir membuatnya tak bisa bernafas.

"Kemari, aku akan membantumu melepas obinya." Naruto lalu mendekat ke arah depan Hinata dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata meraih tali obi yang terikat di pinggangnya.

"Tu-tunggu, tidak u─"

"Hoi!"

Tangan Naruto yang awalnya sedang mencoba membuka tali obi di pinggang Hinata, segera melepaskannya saat ada jari yang mencubit tangannya kencang.

"Ow! Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di belakang Hinata kesal.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu." Sasuke yang kini berdiri di samping Hinata segera menatapnya tajam. "Dan lagi, kenapa kau memperbolehkannya melepas tali obimu begitu saja?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke kaget. Dilihatnya Sasuke dengan rambut hitamnya dengan poni yang diturunkan menutupi keningnya, mengenakan sebuah yukata hitam sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Wajah Hinata yang memerah segera menunduk dalam, berusaha tak menatapnya lagi.

"Hei, _teme_! Sedang apa kau disini?!" Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh tanya.

"Karena_ scene_ pertamaku adalah disini. Aku berdoa di kuil dan tiba-tiba kau datang mengganggu." balas Sasuke tajam. "Tak di dunia nyata, tak di drama kau selalu menggangguku."

"Hah?!"

"Apa?"

Keduanya yang mulai saling bertatap-tatapan membuat suasana semakin kelam di antara keduanya. Hinata yang melihatnya segera membuka suaranya perlahan.

"_A-ano_, aku baru tahu kalian sangat bersahabat."

"KAMI TAK BERSAHABAT!" jawab keduanya bersamaan membuat Hinata langsung kicut melihatnya.

"Naruto-san! Saatnya pengambilan gambarmu!" seru manajer Naruto yang menuruh Naruto pindah studio.

"Hah, baiklah. Sampai jumpa Hinata! Aku akan kembali lagi!"

"Jangan kembali lagi!" balas Sasuke yang tak dihiraukan Naruto yang langung menghilang.

"Ja-jadi, Sasuke-kun sudah dekat dengannya?" tanya Hinata menatap Sasuke yang tampak masih kesal.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat _rehearsal_ dan langsung membencinya satu detik setelahnya. Aku benar-benar tak cocok dengannya." Sasuke menghela nafasnya panjang dan berganti pandang ke arah Hinata. "Kau lolos juga. Meskipun _scene_mu selalu bersama si_ dobe_ itu, tapi aku cukup senang karena bisa melihatmu mengenakan kimono."

"Ah─ ta-tapi kimono membuatku sulit bernafas. Aku tidak begitu menyukainya."

"Itu karena obimu terlalu kencang." Sasuke lalu berjalan ke belakang Hinata dan membuka tali obinya perlahan. "Diam dulu, aku akan membenarkannya."

"U-uhm. Apa Sasuke-kun bisa?"

"Aku ini pemain Kabuki yang dari kecil mengenakan kimono. Kau menyepelekanku?" ujar Sasuke membuat Hinata langsung tersenyum simpul.

"Benar juga."

Sasuke lalu membuka tali obinya dan kembali merapihkan obi di pinggang Hinata. Dengan cekatan Sasuke memasang pita obi di tangannya dan kembali memasangnya tali obi tersebut di pinggang kecil Hinata yang hanya bisa terdiam.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke setelah selesai mengenakan obi milik Hinata yang langsung tersenyum puas.

"Wah─aku jadi tidak sesak lagi. Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun."

"Ya. _Scene_ pertamamu berlari mengejar _dobe_ itu, ya? Saat berlari, angkatlah sedikit kimonomu jadi tidak mengganggu saat kau berjalan." saran Sasuke yang langsung disetujui Hinata.

"Terimakasih─"

"Baiklah, aku harus bersiap." Sasuke lihat staff yang sudah memanggilnya dan kembali menatap Hinata. "Giliranmu masih nanti, ya? Aku akan melihatnya."

"I-iya.."

"Berjuanglah." Sasuke menepuk kepala Hinata pelan seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Baik!" Hinata mengangguk senang sembari melihat Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah kuil untuk pengambilan gambar pertamanya.

Hinata perhatikan baik-baik, Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaan senangnya dengan segera menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Takut kalau-kalau ada orang yang bisa melihat betapa merah wajah sang Hyuuga satu ini.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Pendek ya chapter ini X''D Semoga chapter depan lebih panjang lagi.**

**Dan, banyak karakter sudah mulai bermunculan di satu tempat /gelindingan/**

**Semoga di chapter depan hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata dan yang lainnya (?) akan kuperjelas lagi**

**Konflik nya juga sudah mulai terlihat untuk chapter depan. Semoga author bisa ngebawain konfliknya haha  
><strong>

**Ditunggu reviewnya, dan terimakasih atas reviewnya! **

**Kali ini author nyoba balesin reviewnya ya heheu**

**Maaf ya kalau gabisa bles satu-satu tapi aku baca semuanya fufufu/**

**.**

**.**

**AprilliaSiska** : Happy new year juga ya! :D Terimakasih banyak!

**Shiny Soul** : Terimakasih banyak Aku belum tahu kalau Naruto itu antagonis apa nggak, semoga next kita bisa tahu ya /dibuang/ Hubungan Kakashi sama Sasuke itu cuma artis - mantan manajer aja kok. Haha tapi kayaknya hubungan mereka ga sedeket Kakashi - Hinata ;D Mungkin Hinata lupa ngasih tahu Sasuke ya XD /plak/ Happy new year!

**zzahira**: Betul, Sasuke adalah pemain Kabuki dan selalu dapat peran wanita (karena wajahnya mungkin ya) Dan seperti katamu, Kabuki itu sangat tradisional/kuno.. aku sampai research berulang-ulang huhu dan memang pelaksanaan kabuki memakan banyak waktu. terimakasih banyak ya!

**sushimakipark** : Happy new year! Mungkin Kakashi overprotective biar Hinata ga ada skandal sepertinya :'D untuk hubungan Sasuke-Kakashi bakal diulas nanti. ditunggu ya! XD Terimakasih banyak.

**hinatauchiha69** : keinginanmu terkabul, Hinata main drama bareng sama keduanya tuh :Db Untuk penambahan karakter masih belum tahu, sempet mikir Gaara oke juga sih. Tapi kalau ada gaara nanti karakter lainnya jadi berkurang. Terimakasih banyak.

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih banyak atas semua reviewnya! Aku seneng bacanya heheu/ #dilempar**

**Sampai ketemu chapter depan!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Princess**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><strong>Halo, minna-san!<br>**

**Terimakasih banyak atas review-review-nya!  
><strong>

**Silahkan menikmati (^w^)**

**Warning: Miss-typo, OOC, alur kecepetan, dll**

* * *

><p><strong>Step 5<br>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Hinata-san, sebentar lagi giliranmu." salah satu _staff_ yang menemani Hinata menunjukkan_ script_ di tangannya. "Pada bagian ini, setelah kau memanggil nama Naruto, kau harus langsung berlari mengejarnya. Saat sudah di tepi kuil, baru kau berhenti disana."

"Ah, baik─" Hinata mendengarkan arahan dari staff di sampingnya dengan cermat. Ia lalu kembali melihat _script_ di tangannya. Perannya sebagai_ Chizu_ dan Naruto sebagai_ Hiro_ sudah Ia tanamkan di kepalanya. Hinata tidak begitu sulit mendalami peran _Chizu_ yang merupakan anak dari penjaga kuil dengan sifat yang lemah lembut. Hinata malah sangat senang mendapatkan peran tersebut.

"Hei, Hinata. Mohon bantuannya!" Naruto yang baru kembali dari tempat lain segera berjalan mendekati Hinata dan ikut melihat _script_ di tangan Hinata. "Ah, ini _scene_ pertama kita, ya?"

"Be-betul.."

"Bagaimana kalau di bagian kau mengejarku, kau menarik tanganku?" Naruto tampak berpikir seraya melihat Hinata. "Bukankah lebih masuk akal jika begitu? Iya '_kan_, pak sutradara?"

"Aah─ bisa juga." Sutradara yang sedang duduk di sebelah mereka hanya mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Me-menarik tanganmu? Tapi, bukankah _Hiro_ akan terlihat kejam jika melepaskannya saat _Chizu_ menarik tangannya?" pikir Hinata membayangkan adegan tersebut.

"Tenang saja, aku akan melepaskan tanganmu dengan lembut." Naruto tersenyum penuh arti.

"Eh?"

"Hinata-san, Naruto-san! Silahkan memasuki tempat kalian sekarang!" seru seorang _staff_ yang memecahkan percakapan antara Naruto dengan Hinata. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa menurut dan buru-buru memasuki _set_ studio kuil tersebut tanpa menunggu Hinata yang masih diam di tempatnya.

"Hinata, ini giliranmu '_kan_? Berusahalah." ujar seorang lelaki yang baru datang di samping Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun.." Hinata memandanginya seksama dan tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah!"

Hinata lalu segera berjalan menuju ke arah Naruto yang sudah siap di tempatnya. Adegan ini adalah cerita dimana_ Chizu_ yang menghentikkan _Hiro_ untuk membantu Haruka─_yang diperankan oleh Sakura_─ demi keselamatannya. Hinata yang sudah siap berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto mulai mendalami perannya saat seluruh_ staff_ sudah bersiap untuk pengambilan gambar kali ini.

"Baiklah,_ scene _4_ take _1,_ action_!"

Hinata yang mendengar aba-aba dari sutradara segera menjalankan perannya sebagai _Chizu_ dan menatap Naruto dengan sepenuh hati. "_Hiro-kun! Apa kau yakin akan membantu Haruka-sama?_"

"_Yah─maafkan aku, Chizu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat Haruka-sama menolong Ayahnya sendirian._" Naruto yang juga mendalami peran sebagai _Hiro_ terlihat sangat serius. Ia lalu menatap Hinata seraya tersenyum pahit. "_Selamat tinggal, Chizu._"

Naruto lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari perlahan. Seluruh _staff_ yang melihat adegan tersebut seakan terhanyut oleh akting keduanya yang membawakan perpisahan dengan sebaik mungkin. Melihat Naruto mulai berlari, Hinata juga ikut berlari kecil.

"_Hiro-kun!_"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata berusaha agar tidak terjatuh berlari dengan kimononya. Sesuai dengan yang Naruto ajukkan padanya, Hinata menarik tangan Naruto dan mengeratkannya. "_Jangan pergi, Hiro-kun._"

"..." Naruto tatap baik-baik Hinata yang menggenggam tangan kanannya erat. Tanpa Hinata ketahui, Naruto menyeringai kecil dan menepis tangan Hinata kencang hingga membuatnya terjatuh ke atas tanah hanya dalam beberapa detik. Hinata yang masih kaget dengan apa yang terjadi, tetap diam di tempatnya. Ia lalu menatap Naruto yang masih berdiri di depannya tak percaya. Bukan hanya Hinata, _staff_, asisten sutradara, bahkan sang sutradaranya dibuat kaget dengan kejadian di hadapan mereka yang kini terpantul lewat kamera tersebut.

"H-hoi, Naruto─" bisik sutradara yang melihat adegan itu di depannya kaget. "_Cut_! Hoi, Naruto-san!"

"Orang itu─" Sasuke yang juga melihat jalannya pengambilan gambar tersebut segera berlari menuju ke arah _set_ drama dan menarik tubuh Hinata cepat. Ia tatap baik-baik Hinata yang masih terdiam di depannya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"..Ah, i-iya─" jawab Hinata yang masih _shock_ dengan kejadian beberapa detik lalu. Ia lalu melihat wajah Naruto yang hanya diam, bingung harus berkata apa.

"Hoi! Apa maumu?! Tidak ada di _script_ kau membuatnya terjatuh!" seru Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan tangan kirinya kasar.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah bilang padanya aku akan melepaskan tangannya. Bukankah dia yang tidak profesional untuk menahan tubuhnya?" ujar Naruto tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. "Iya '_kan_, Hyuuga Hinata?"

"..." Hinata hanya bisa diam dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Ia masih merasakannya, tepisan tangan Naruto yang sudah pasti tidak ada kelembutan sama sekali di dalamnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia mengenakan kimono seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyeimbangkan dirinya saat kau melepas tangannya sekencang itu?!" tukas Sasuke tajam sembari menatap Naruto yang masih berwajah santai.

"Tenang, tenang. Setidaknya dia baik-baik saja, 'kan?" Naruto tersenyum simpul dan melihat ke arah Hinata yang masih bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sasuke. "Hinata-san, ayo kita lanjutkan."

"Kau─!" Sasuke yang menahan amarahnya segera menarik tangan Hinata keluar dari set drama. Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya, tak peduli omelan sutradara yang mendatangi dirinya.

.

.

"Apa kau terluka?" ujar Sasuke yang membawa Hinata ke ruang ganti bersama dengan Anko dan Kakashi yang juga menemani mereka.

"T-tidak, aku hanya kaget." Hinata yang duduk di atas bangku menggeleng cepat dan menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang terluka karena menahan tubuhnya saat terjatuh di atas bebatuan kecil. "Ka-kakashi-san, kurasa aku butuh air untuk membersihkan darahnya."

"Tanganmu terluka?" seru Kakashi pelan dan segera menarik kedua tangan Hinata untuk melihatnya. "Uzumaki itu, kurasa dia sengaja."

"Aku akan bicara dengannya." Sasuke yang hendak keluar, buru-buru di hentikan oleh Anko yang menahan pintu di depannya.

"Jangan macam-macam, Sasuke. Ini masih di lokasi syuting. Kau harus bertindak hati-hati disini." Anko menatap wajah Sasuke tajam. "Lagipula, sutradara juga pasti akan bicara pada Naruto. Biarkan saja dulu."

"A-aku juga salah. Aku tidak bisa menyeimbangkan diriku dengan baik." ucap Hinata ragu-ragu sembari tangannya sedang diobati oleh Kakashi yang hanya bisa pasrah mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?! Sudah jelas-jelas dia melepas tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga agar kau terjatuh!" Sasuke kembali berjalan dan duduk di samping Hinata. "Tampaknya rumor tentang orang itu benar. Dia benar-benar mencelakakan lawan mainnya."

"Ja-jangan begitu, Sasuke-kun. Kau tidak bisa menuduh orang sembarangan." tukas Hinata cepat membuat Sasuke segera mendecih pelan. "Tidak apa. Kita harus kembali."

"Baiklah," Kakashi menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia lalu kembali membereskan alat medis di atas meja dan berdiri ke arah pintu. "Kita tidak boleh berdiam disini terlalu lama."

"Benar, pasti mereka sudah menunggu. Ayo cepat kembali." Anko dan Kakashi lalu segera keluar dari ruang ganti. Sasuke dan Hinata yang masih didalam, mau tak mau mengikuti manajer mereka masing-masing untuk keluar.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membalasnya nanti." bisik Sasuke ke arah Hinata sebelum mereka keluar dari ruang ganti bersamaan.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Setelah pengambilan gambar untuk <em>scene<em> Hinata dan Naruto diulang, akhirnya_ scene_ tersebut berakhir sesuai keinginan sang sutradara. Hinata bisa selesai pengambilan gambar dengan tak ada masalah apapun kali ini. Tak ada niat untuk bicara pada Naruto yang juga langsung menuju set berikutnya. Hinata memang penasaran maksud Naruto untuk melepaskan tangannya saat itu, tapi penasarannya itu langsung dihapuskan saat melihat wajah Naruto yang mulai merenung selesainya pengambilan gambar.

"Kakashi-san, a-apa aku harus minta maaf pada Naruto-san? Dia dimarahi Sutradara meski aku juga salah saat itu.'' Hinata meruntukkan dirinya sedih.

"Tidak, kau lebih baik tidak berurusan dengannya diluar syuting drama ini.'' kilah Kakashi yang melanjutkan tugasnya mengganti pakaian Hinata yang sudah selesai pengambilan gambar untuk hari ini. Selesai mengganti kimononya dengan _dress_ abu-abu selutut berlengan pendek, Hinata segera menuju _set_ drama sebelah dimana _scene_ pertarungan antar 2 samurai, Sasuke dan Naruto akan berlangsung.

"Kuharap kau berakting bagus, Uchiha Sasuke.'' Naruto yang menyiapkan katana palsu di tangannya tersenyum lebar penuh maksud. "Hee─ katana-nya terbuat dari kayu? Kukira akan terbuat dari besi."

"Hn, bukankah kau harusnya mengatakan hal itu untukmu sendiri?'' Sasuke yang juga mengeluarkan katana dari sarungnya segera tersenyum sinis. "Beruntunglah kau ini terbuat dari kayu."

Keduanya yang sudah bersiap, berdiri berhadapan. Tak ada yang mau mengganggu mereka berdua karena tampaknya keduanya sedang saling menusuk lewat pandangan masing-masing.

"Baiklah, adegan ini adegan dimana kalian bebas bertarung. Tunjukkan sesuai _rehearsal_ kemarin. Akan lebih baik jika kalian improvisasi pada gerakan diluar yang sudah dilatih.'' seru sang sutradara yang duduk menatap set studio yang diubah menjadi sebuah taman ala tradisional di sana dengan pohon sakura di tengahnya.

"Bertarung?'' tanya Hinata cemas ke arah manajernya yang dan tetap membaca buku novel miliknya.

"Tentu saja, katana itu terbuat dari kayu, jadi tak berdampak buruk.'' Kakashi melirik ke arah kedua aktor di depannya dan tersenyum tipis. "Lagipula, resiko bermain drama_ action_ itu sudah diketahui masing-masing pihak."

"Re-resiko?" Hinata melihat Kakashi penasaran. Ia yang melihat pengambilan gambar di belakang sutradara hanya bisa berharap bahwa tak ada kejadian seperti dirinya kali ini.

"Baiklah, sutradara bilang kalau kita harus improvisasi, 'kan? Baguslah, Sasuke-san!'' Naruto tersenyum lebar seraya memasang kuda-kudanya. Sasuke yang tak peduli hanya diam dengan kuda-kudanya yang sudah siap dengan mantap.

"Baiklah, _take_ 1, _action_!"

Hanya dengan aba-aba dari sutradara itu, dalam hitungan detik kaki Naruto sudah langsung beranjak dari tempatnya ke arah Sasuke. Di _script_ sudah di tulis adegan ini merupakan adegan antar kedua samurai yang merupakan rival, yang akhirnya akan bekerja sama melindungi _Haruka_ sang putri. Tak ada yang menang atau kalah, karena itulah keduanya boleh bebas melakukan serangan sehebat mungkin di depan kamera. Selain karena tak ada dialog, adegan ini penting untuk memberikan penonton kesan akan kehebatan samurai tersebut.

Sasuke yang juga mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, langsung menarik katana yang tersisip di sarung pedang tepat di sampingnya. Ia lalu melayangkan katana tersebut ke arah Naruto yang berhasil menahannya dengan katana di tangannya. Mereka melakukan hal yang sama sesuai dengan_ rehearsal_ mereka kemarin.

"Kh─!" Naruto yang menahan kekuatan katana dari Sasuke segera menarik katana di tangan kanannya dan langsung menjauhi Sasuke. Ia menatap mata Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya dingin. Jengkel dengan tatapan itu, Naruto lalu mulai melakukan improvisasi dan langsung berlari kencang ke arah Sasuke. Ia tebaskan katananya tepat ke arah kepala Sasuke. Beruntung refleks Sasuke terbangun dengan baik hingga Ia bisa menghindarinya.

Tahu bahwa Naruto hendak menyerangnya tanpa peduli dengan _script_, Sasuke lalu mulai melakukan improvisasi lainnya. Mereka berdua mulai saling menyerang satu sama lain tanpa peduli dengan _rehearsal_ yang mereka lakukan.

"Apa-apaan mereka berdua. Mereka berdua tidak mengikuti _rehearsal_." bisik asisten sutradara yang duduk di samping sang sutradara.

"Tapi, bukankah ini hebat? Mereka terlihat benar-benar seperti bertarung sungguhan!" sang sutradara yang melihat adegan tersebut di sebuah layar terpukau dan mulai bersemangat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto semakin lama semakin mengikuti ritme pertarungan yang cepat.

"Ka-kakashi-san, apa mereka benar-benar bertarung?" Hinata yang melihat adegan di depan matanya mulai merinding. Dia tidak seperti melihat sebuah adegan pertarungan di film, dia seperti melihat pertarungan asli sedang terjadi di depan matanya. Bunyi hentakan kaki, suara teriakan, serta bunyi kedua katana yang saling bertemu membuat studio menjadi sangat hening dibuatnya.

Sasuke yang kini menahan katana Naruto di depannya lalu segera menyeringai kecil. Ia dan Naruto kini bertatap-tatapan. Tak ada kata '_akting_' jika orang bisa melihat dengan jeli antara keduanya. Melihat Naruto yang mulai lengah, Sasuke langsung menebas katana milik Naruto hingga membuat katana tersebut terpental jauh. Naruto yang melihat katana-nya kini terjatuh di atas tanah segera menatap Sasuke kesal dan menendang katana di tangan Sasuke, membuat katana tersebut ikut terpental. Kini keduanya berhadapan dengan tangan kosong, tanpa banyak basa-basi, Sasuke segera menarik kerah yukata milik Naruto dan menendang perutnya hingga terjatuh sekitar 2 meter darinya.

"_Cut_! Yosh─ menakjubkan! Aku seperti melihat pertarungan asli!" sutradara berambut cokelat dengan kacamata itu segera bertepuk tangan dan berdiri dari duduknya.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih diam pada tempatnya masing menatap satu sama lain, tak peduli dengan omongan sutradara yang masih memuji akting keduanya.

"Kau─! Kau serius menendangku?" Naruto yang menahan perutnya dengan tangan segera melihat ke arah Sasuke tajam. "Kau sengaja membuatku terjatuh?!"

"Hn─Jadi, kau lebih ingin yang bohongan?" Sasuke menyeringai tipis seakan mengejek. "Bukankah kau yang tak profesional untuk menahan tubuhmu hingga kau terjatuh?"

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung panas. Ia ingat itu adalah kata-kata yang Ia tunjukkan pada Hinata beberapa saat lalu.

"Sasuke-san! Saatnya mengambilan adeganmu yang selanjutnya!"

Mendengar perkataan sang staff dari kejauhan, tanpa mengacuhkan Naruto, Sasuke segera berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tersungkur di atas tanah. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa terdiam, rasa amarahnya Ia tahan guna menyelamatkan reputasinya di depan publik. Ia lalu buru-buru berdiri melihat manajernya datang hendak membantunya. Dengan segera Naruto langsung bergegas menuju ruang gantinya seraya menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke yang sedang bicara dengan sang sutradara.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Baiklah, hari ini berjalan dengan baik! Terimakasih semuanya! Baru 12 <em>scene<em> yang dijalani, kuharap semua akan saling membantu untuk _scene_ kedepannya. Kuharap drama ini bisa sukses nantinya!" Sutradara serta Produser yang menutup syuting hari itu tertawa senang.

"Kakashi-san, apa jadwal hari ini sudah selesai?" tanya Hinata yang juga sudah siap untuk bergegas pulang di tengah acara antar para _kru_ dan para pemain tersebut.

"Tidak, kau masih ada pemotretan. Aku memundurkan jadwal pemotretanmu malam ini karena drama, jadi kita harus segera pergi." Kakashi menunjukkan jadwal di buku kecilnya ke arah Hinata yang hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Hinata sesungguhnya benar-benar lelah, lebih dari 10 jam Ia melakukan syuting dramanya, dan kini sudah pukul 11 malam sedangkan pemotretannya nanti akan dilakukan pukul 12 malam.

"Hinata-san, kami mau mengadakan pesta untuk syuting pembuka drama ini, apa kau mau ikut?" Iruka yang melihat Kakashi dan Hinata sedang bersiap-siap menatap keduanya senang.

"Terimakasih, tapi anak ini masih ada pekerjaan." tolak Kakashi halus.

"Ah, benar juga. Baiklah, masih ada pesta penutupan setelah syuting berakhir nanti. Ikutlah disaat itu."

"Ba-baik─"

Setelah berbicara sebentar dengan Iruka sang produser, Kakashi dan Hinata buru-buru keluar dari gedung studio dan segera menuju parkiran. Dilihat suasana sudah sepi malam ini, Hinata hanya bisa termenung melihat bulan di atas kepalanya kini semakin bersinar terang. Ia berdiri di belakang mobil yang baru dibuka oleh Kakashi. Dilihatnya pantulan dirinya yang terlihat muram dari kaca mobil.

"Hinata─" tiba-tiba suara seorang lelaki yang terdengar familiar di telinga Hinata, membuat gadis dengan surai indigo tersebut menolehkan wajahnya dan menemukan Sasuke serta Anko sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, terimakasih untuk hari ini─" ujar Hinata pelan. Ia lihat Anko yang berdiri di samping Sasuke segera tersenyum jahil.

"Hee─ rupanya ini yang membuat Sasuke tidak ikut pesta tersebut." Anko tertawa kecil dan menatap Hinata lekat. "Hinata, apa kau mau pulang?"

"Ti-tidak, aku masih ada pemotretan nanti."

"He─?! Sungguh? Benar-benar─ Hoi, Kakashi-san! Kau ini, benar-benar manajer_ spartan_!" seru Anko sembari menatap Kakashi yang baru selesai merapihkan barang di bagasi mobil tajam. "Berikanlah dia istirahat sebentar!"

"Dia artisku, kau tidak perlu ikut campur." balas Kakashi dingin seraya menutup pintu bagasi kencang. "Hinata, ayo masuk. Sudah waktunya berangkat sekarang."

"Ah! Ba-baik.." Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke. Sedikit menyayangkan Ia bahkan belum bicara dengan Sasuke sedikitpun. "S-selamat malam, aku duluan."

"Kakashi-san," suara Sasuke yang berat menghentikkan langkah Hinata serta Kakashi yang segera menoleh untuk menatapnya lagi. "Dimana lokasi pemotretannya?"

"Ha? Kenapa?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Aku akan mengantarnya."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Kakashi dan Anko langsung menatapnya tajam dan berseru bersamaan. "─Tidak!"

"S-Sasuke-kun, kau tidak perlu─"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya. Jika kau harus bersamanya, biarkan aku mengantarnya hanya sampai lokasi gedung pemotretan. Aku membawa mobil, Anko bisa bersamamu dengan mobil yang kau bawa sampai lokasi tersebut. Setelahnya kita berpisah." jelas Sasuke ringkas.

Kakashi menatap Sasuke sedikit jengkel. Ia lalu menatap Hinata yang terlihat ingin menyutujui perkataan Sasuke barusan. Dengan berat hati, Kakashi lalu segera menghela nafasnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya berat. "Baiklah, sekali ini saja."

"Sung-sungguh?!" Hinata menatap Kakashi tak percaya, Ia lalu berbalik menatap Anko yang hanya tersenyum pasrah.

"Hanya sampai lokasi pemotretan, oke?" Anko tersenyum pahit dan segera berjalan menuju pintu mobil Kakashi. "Baiklah─ ayo nyalakan mobilnya, Kakashi!''

"K-kenapa dia tidak ikut di mobilmu saja─'' bisik Kakashi melihat Anko sudah memasuki mobilnya dan duduk di sebelah pengemudi. "Baiklah, berhati-hatilah pada kamera, dan menyetirlah dengan baik Sasuke.''

"Aku mengerti.'' ujar Sasuke yang mendengarnya. Merasa cukup berbicara dan mewanti-wanti pada Sasuke dan Hinata, Kakashi lalu segera memasuki mobil dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya ke arah jalan raya, meninggalkan keduanya yang masih menunggu kepergian mereka. Setelah mobil hitam tersebut menghilang dari hadapan mereka, Sasuke dan Hinata yang ditinggal berdua lalu mulai saling berhadapan canggung.

"Baiklah, ayo.'' tukas Sasuke yang langsung berjalan ke arah mobil putih yang terparkir di seberang mereka. Ia segera menduduki bangku pengemudi dan menyetel _navigator_ ke arah lokasi pemotretan Hinata dimana menempuh waktu sekitar 30 menit.

"A-anu, a-apa tidak apa kau mengantarku?'' tanya Hinata ragu-ragu seraya duduk di samping Sasuke yang ikut mengenakan _seatbelt_.

"Hn.." balas Sasuke singkat. Ia lalu menjalankan mobilnya tanpa basa-basi lagi ke arah jalan raya.

"_Go-gomen_, seharusnya Sasuke-kun bisa istirahat, tapi─''

"Tenang saja, setelah ini aku ada latihan Kabuki.''

"He─? La-latihan?" Hinata menatap Sasuke yang masih menyetir dengan santai. "Sa-Sasuke-kun masih latihan di jam semalam ini?"

"Yah, begitulah. Aku latihan sampai 4 pagi nanti, jadi mengantarmu semalam apapun tak berpengaruh banyak."

"Ta-tapi─" Hinata lalu menghentikkan bicaranya saat ingat perkataan Sasuke sebelumnya. "Ta-tadi, Sasuke-kun bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tentang apa?"

"Tidak ada." balas Sasuke cepat.

"He?" Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung. Ia pandangi si _raven_ yang satu itu, tak peduli sang pemilik _raven_ hanya fokus menatap jalan raya. "Kalau begitu, kenapa Sasuke-kun mengantarku?"

"...karena tadi wajahmu seakan mengatakan kau ingin bicara padaku.''

"E-eh? Ha-hanya itu?''

"Hn.''

Keheningan langsung menyelimuti keduanya. Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sasuke sekarang. Ia sesungguhnya memang menyayangkan tidak bicara dengan Sasuke saat itu, tapi Ia tidak mengharapkan Sasuke akan mengantarnya hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini. Mengeluh pun percuma, _toh_ Hinata sudah terlanjur berpisah dengan Kakashi. Tidak mungkin Ia meminta Sasuke berhenti kecuali Ia siap dengan omelan Uchiha satu ini.

"Lalu, pemotretan apa?'' tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan antar keduanya.

"Hm, pe-pemotretan majalah seperti biasa.'' jawab Hinata pelan.

"Bukan bikini lagi, 'kan?"

"He? I-itu─ S-Sasuke-kun melihatnya?" wajah Hinata langsung memerah mengingat pemotretan bikininya dulu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan melihat hal memalukannya itu.

"Yah─ Sebaiknya itu yang pertama dan terakhir untukmu." ujar Sasuke cepat. Hinata yang tidak menangkap ucapan Sasuke hanya bisa diam dengan wajah tersipunya.

"Ng-ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Anko-san dan Kakashi-san saling kenal?" ujar Hinata buru-buru mengganti topik.

"Hm─ kudengar mereka pernah satu universitas."

"Be-begitu─"

"Kau tidak apa? Kakashi memang kejam, tapi dia manajer yang bisa diandalkan. Jadi, bersabarlah dengannya.''

"Ah, ba-baik.'' Hinata lalu tiba-tiba teringat bahwa kakashi adalah mantan manajer sasuke dulu. Ia lirik ke arah Sasuke, ingin rasanya Ia menanyakan hal tersebut, tapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang menahannya serta Ia merasa tak enak pada Sasuke. Tapi rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa tak enak hatinya. "Ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak bersama Kakashi-san lagi?''

"... kenapa ya─''

Merasa bahwa Sasuke tak ingin menjawabnya, Hinata langsung diam. Dia tak mau menggali privasi Sasuke saat ini. Atau lebih tepatnya, Hinata tidak mau mengganggu _mood_ Sasuke yang sedang baik sekarang. Bisa-bisa keributan yang tak penting terjadi lagi jika Hinata merusak _mood_ Sasuke sekarang. Hinata lalu melihat jamnya. Belum setengah perjalanan, tapi waktu terasa sangat lama. Hinata rasanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai di lokasi. Ia merasa canggung berhadapan dengan Sasuke sekarang. Baru kali ini mereka berdua berada di _mood_ seperti ini. Biasanya kata-kata pedas Sasuke keluar, membuat suasana mereka jadi sedikit ramai. Tapi kali ini, Sasuke hanya diam. Dia tidak terlihat tertarik membuka suaranya lagi.

"A-apa Sasuke-kun selalu latihan Kabuki saat malam?'' tanya Hinata mencoba kembali bersua.

"Ah, begitulah." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"O-oh..'' Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Dia benar-benar sudah bingung harus membicarakan apalagi kali ini. Tahu bahwa suasana mulai canggung, Sasuke lalu melirik ke arah Hinata yang hanya diam dan menatap jemarinya.

"Telapak tanganmu, sudah tidak apa?''

"Eh? Ah, i-iya..''

"Hn, Naruto─ mengenai orang itu.. sebaiknya jangan dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Ta-tapi hampir seluruh _scene-_ku bersamanya. Tidak mungkin aku─''

"Jangan.'' potong Sasuke cepat.

Hinata yang mendengar ketajaman akan suara sang Uchiha langsung menciut untuk balik membalasnya.

"A-ano, Sasuke-kun sendiri.. bukankah harus dekat dengannya? Kalian lawan main utama di drama itu.''

"Yah, tapi aku tidak harus dekat dengannya. Lagipula─'' Sasuke yang menginjak rem saat tepat di depan lampu merah langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. "Aku tidak suka jika kau dekat dengannya.''

Hinata yang balas menatap wajah Sasuke langsung menundukkan wajahnya, tersipu malu dengan perkataan sang Uchiha barusan.

"u-uhm..''

.

.

Lokasi pemotretan Hinata sudah terlihat di depan mata mereka. Sasuke dan Hinata yang akhirnya hampir sampai segera memperlambat mobilnya guna mencari tempat untuk berhenti. Sasuke yang sadar akan sesuatu segera melirik ke arah Hinata yabg terlihat mulai mengantuk. "Apa kau mengantuk? Aku akan membelikanmu kopi.''

"Eh? Tidak! Tidak perlu─''

"Masih ada 20 menit lagi sebelum pemotretanmu dimulai, '_kan_?'' Sasuke melihat arloji di tangan kirinya dan segera memberhentikkan mobil di sebuah _mini market_ kecil 24 jam yang masih menyalakan sinar terangnya. "Kau bisa minum kopi?''

"Bisa, tapi─ a-aku akan turun juga.'' sahut Hinata sembari membuka _seatbelt-_nya.

"Tidak, gawat kalau ada yang melihat kita. Aku akan kembali secepatnya. " Sasuke segera melepas _seatbelt_ yang melingkari dadanya dan buru-buru keluar. Bahaya jika ada yang melihat siapa yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut, karena Sasuke tidak mengenakan topi maupun kacamata untuk menutupi wajahnya. Sudah pasti dalam sekali lihat semua tahu bahwa lelaki berambut hitam itu adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang memasuki _mini market_ tersebut langsung di sambut oleh teriakan kecil para gadis yang sedang minum dan menikmati waktu disana dengan duduk di sebuah bangku-bangku yang tersedia di dalam mini market. Penjaga kasir yang merupakan gadis berumur 20-an itupun ikut menutup mulutnya refleks, tak menyangka siapa yang Ia lihat di depannya kini sedang membayar kopi di tangannya.

"_A-ano_, anda Uchiha Sasuke kan? Bolehkah kami meminta foto?'' dua orang wanita yang awalnya sedang duduk tiba-tiba menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang menunggu antrian kasir. Mereka menatap Sasuke penuh harap, berharap mereka bisa berfoto dengan sang pangeran Kabuki satu ini.

"Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru untuk syuting drama.'' balas Sasuke berakting. Tidak mungkin dia bilang dia harus terburu-buru karena gadis di mobilnya akan ada pemotretan 20 menit lagi. Tidak mungkin, bisa-bisa Ia akan diserbu oleh gadis-gadis yang kini masih menatapnya kecewa itu.

"Ah! Drama _Saiken_, '_kan_? Kami mendengarnya di televisi. Kutunggu filmnya muncul di teater film. Aku pasti menontonnya!'' Seru sang wanita bersemangat.

"Terimakasih." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap sang gadis yang masih tersenyum senang. "Aku permisi dulu.''

Setelah membayar kopi dan beberapa belanjaan yang Ia beli, Sasuke segera memasuki mobil dan mendapati Hinata yang sedang memejamkan mata menahan kantuknya.

"Benar saja, kau mengantuk '_kan_?'' Sasuke yang sudah duduk di samping Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan memberikan gelas kopi di tangannya ke arah Hinata yang menerimanya tak enak hati.

"Te-terimakasih, uangnya-''

"Jangan bilang apa-apa. Minum itu dan makan ini.'' Sasuke membuka plastik kecil yang Ia bawa dan mengeluarkan sebungkus roti cokelat kepada Hinata yang menatapnya bingung. ''Kau belum makan, '_kan_?''

"Ah, Kakashi-san bilang akan makan setelah pemotretan.''

"Ganjal perutmu dulu dengan ini." Sasuke membuka bungkus rotinya selagi Hinata meminum kopi yang mulai hangat itu.

"Te-terimakasih, Sasuke-kun.''

Hinata lalu memakan roti tersebut seraya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang hanya diam seraya memainkan ponselnya. Ia lihat baik-baik wajah Sasuke terukir dengan indah di depan matanya. Baru kali ini Hinata melihat Sasuke dengan jarak sedekat ini. Mata_ raven_ miliknya seakan menyala di malam hari, Hinata hanya bisa terpanah meski mulutnya tetap mengunyah roti di tangannya.

"Mungkin Kakashi sudah sampai bersama Anko." ujar Sasuke melihat Hinata sudah menghabiskan rotinya dan meminum kembali kopi perlahan-lahan. "Apa kau ingin berangkat ke gedung itu sekarang?''

Hinata melihat gedung tempat pemotretannya yang berjarak 5 meter dari tempat mereka berada, atau tepatnya berada di seberang _mini market_ itu persis. Ia lalu melihat Sasuke dan segera tersenyum senang. "Terimakasih banyak. Maaf merepotkanmu, Sa-Sasuke-kun..''

"Ya, santai saja.'' Sasuke dengan segera menyalakan mobilnya dan mengarahkan kembali mobilnya ke jalan raya, hanya dalam beberapa menit mobil tersebut sudah memasuki parkiran gedung stasiun televisi itu dan memarkirkan mobilnya di samping mobil Kakashi yang sudah terparkir mulus.

"Tampaknya Kakashi-san dan Anko-san menunggu di dalam. Sasuke-kun juga mau masuk?'' tanya Hinata melihat dari jendela bahwa mobil Kakashi sudah kosong di dalamnya.

"Tidak, aku akan menunggu disini. Saat bertemu Anko, katakan padanya untuk langsung kemari."

"Ba-baik..''

Keheningan langsung menyapa. Entah mengapa ada yang menahan Hinata disana. Ia lalu melihat mata Sasuke dan segera menunduk malu.

"Kenapa? Kau harus segera ke studionya kan?'' tanya Sasuke bingung. Ia lepas tangannya dari setir dan menggapai rambut Hinata yang tergerai indah. "Karena tertidur, rambutmu sedikit berantakan.''

"..."

"Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak ada!'' Hinata yang menyadari surai rambutnya di genggam dengan jemari Sasuke langsung memundurkan tubuhnya membuat surai indigo tersebut terlepas dari tangan Sasuke. Hinata tidak bisa lagi menahan degup jantungnya, Ia bisa pungsan di mobil ini jika terlalu lama berada disini. Berusaha tetap sadar, Hinata lalu membuka pintu mobil dan menatap ke arah Sasuke. "Te-terimakasih sudah mengantarku.''

"Hn..'' Sasuke hanya membisu. Terpikir akan sesuatu, Sasuke segera menyeringai tipis dan menahan pergelangan Hinata yang beranjak pergi. Tertahan oleh tangan Sasuke, Hinata kembali duduk di bangku dan menutup pintu mobilnya.

"A-ada apa, Sasuke-kun?''

"Aku sudah mengantarmu. Mana bayaranmu?'' Keluarlah nada biasa dari Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang seakan berkuasa di dunia ini. Hinata yang melihatnya buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"A-ahaha.. Sasuke-kun.. ka-kau bercanda?''

"Jangan menoleh ke arah lain!" Sasuke mencengkram dagu Hinata dengan kedua jarinya pelan. "Kau harus membayarnya, bukan? Kau tahu berapa mahalnya seorang _Uchiha Sasuke_ mengantar gadis tengah malam disaat dia bisa tidur?''

"E-eh?'' Hinata hanya bisa takut-takut melihat perubahaan _mood_ sasuke kala itu. "Ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak punya uang sebanyak─''

"Bukan uang.'' potong Sasuke. "Bayar dengan menyenangkanku.''

"Me-menyenangkan.. dirimu?'' Hinata berpikir keras akan kalimat sasuke dan tersenyum lega. "Ah! Sasuke-kun, apa ada barang yang kau inginkan?''

Mendengar perkataan polos Hinata, Sasuke segera mematung. Ia tidak bisa mengerti lagi isi kepala Hinata selain hal-hal tidak jelas. "Haah─''

"Eh? A-apa aku salah? Sasu─''

"Berisik.'' Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata dan menenggelamkannya kedalam dada bidangnya. Dengan pelan Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata seerat mungkin, entah karena keinginannya atau kesal, tapi Sasuke terlihat kaget dengan apa yang Ia lakukan sendiri.

"Sa-sasuke-kun..'' Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya melihat wajah Sasuke yang menenggelamkan kepalanya kepundak mungilnya. Menutupi raut wajahnya yang entah akan bagaimana nanti. "A-apa kau kedinginan? Apa karena _AC_-nya?''

"Ya aku kedinginan. Jadi, diamlah dan biarkan aku menghangatkan tubuhku sebentar.'' ujar Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hm, a-aku mengerti─''

.

.

"Sudah cukup. Aku sudah tidak kedinginan.'' setelah yakin raut wajahnya sudah tidak aneh, Sasuke segera melepas pelukannya dan kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya di depan setir mobil. "Pergilah sekarang."

".. i-iya.'' Hinata lihat di kaca, wajahnya sudah merona merah membuatnya ragu apa bisa Ia keluar dengan wajah memerah begini.

"Kenapa? Pelukanku tadi masih belum cukup?''

"Eh? Ti-tidak! Terimakasih untuk hari ini!" salah tingkah, Hinata segera menundukkan kepalanya. Belum sempat Hinata berniat keluar, tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke berdering, membuatnya menghentikkan gerakannya.

"Siapa yang menelepon malam-malam begini." ujar Sasuke kesal. Ia lalu mengambil ponsel di kantung celananya dan mengangkatnya cepat. "Ada apa, Sakura?"

Mendengar nama Sakura, Hinata langsung menatap Sasuke cepat. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura akan menelepon Sasuke semalam ini. Tapi Hinata sedikit memakluminya, _toh_ mereka berada dalam agensi yang sama.

"Ah, aku sedang diluar sekarang. Ya, aku bersama Anko." ujar Sasuke yang terdengar menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa Ia sedang bersama Hinata sekarang. "Hah? Menjemputmu? Memang kau ada dimana sekarang?"

Hinata melihat Sasuke jeli. Tak ada keraguan dan keheningan yang ditunjukkan Sasuke saat bicara dengan Sakura. Mereka terus berbicara dengan lancar, dan terlihat jelas kedekatan antar keduanya, mungkin bisa dibilang lebih dekat dibandingkan Sasuke dengan Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana." balas Sasuke membuat Hinata mengerti bahwa Sasuke akan menjemput Sakura sekarang. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam, entah apa tapi hatinya sedikit sedih kali ini.

"Ya, tunggu disana." Sasuke lalu mematikan panggilannya dan menatap Hinata cepat. "Maaf, saat kau bertemu Anko bisakah kau menyuruhnya langsung cepat kesini?"

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Aku harus menjemput Sakura sekarang. Dia ikut pesta dengan _kru_ drama tadi dan manajernya mabuk hingga Ia tidak bisa menyetir." jelas Sasuke tanpa ada yang Ia tutupi dari percakapannya dengan Sakura.

"Be-begitu.." Hinata lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, Terimakasih sudah mengantarku. Selamat malam!"

Hinata dengan segera membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya, Hinata buru-buru berlari kecil memasiki gedung. Ditujunya lokasi pemotretan yang berada di lantai 4 dengan _lift_ dan menemukan Kakashi serta Anko sedang duduk di sebuah sofa saat sampai di _set_ studio.

"Anko-san," Hinata dengan berhati-hati berdiri di hadapan keduanya dan menatap Anko. "S-Sasuke-kun memintamu untuk segera ke parkiran karena ada sesuatu."

"Eh? Ada apa?" Anko lalu segera berdiri dan menatap Hinata senang seray merangkul lehernya. "Baiklah. Terimakasih sudah memberitahu, Hinata-chan!"

"...ng." Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa menatap Anko yang terlihat bingung.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?"

"Ah! B-bukan apa-apa." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Anko melonggarkan tangannya di leher Hinata dan segera melepaskannya. Ia lalu tersenyum simpul dan bergegas keluar setelah berpamitan dengan Hinata dan Kakashi.

"Kau sudah siap dengan pemotretan kali ini?" Tanya Kakashi yang awalnya sedang duduk santai menatap Hinata tajam seraya berdiri.

"Iya." jawab Hinata tegas. Puas dengan jawaban Hinata, Kakashi segera menuntun Hinata memasuki lokasi pemotretan di sebuah ruangan studio yang sudah di _set_ sedemikian rupa dengan latar putih di belakangnya.

"Selamat malam, maaf melakukan pemotretan semalam ini." sang kepala editor majalah yang menyambut keduanya tersenyum senang dan terlihat puas melihat Hnata langsung di hadapannya. " Seperti yang kudenagr, dia cantik seperti boneka _porcelin_."

"..." Hinata hanya diam, terlihat pikirannya sedang melayang-layang di udara.

"Hinata," bisik Kakashi memperingatkan Hinata yang langsung sadar akan lamunannya.

"Ah! Maafkan saya. Te-terimakasih banyak." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya malu meski sang kepala editor hanya tertawa kecil.

"Santai saja. Lalu, untuk konsep pemotretan kali ini adalah pasangan. Yah, karena ini pemotretan untuk produk parfum, jadi kami harap kau lebih mengeluarkan sisi kedewasaanmu saat difoto." kepala editor itu menunjukkan beberapa contoh foto yang berisi sebuah foto-foto pasangan yang menurut Hinata itu cukup intim karena terlalu berdekatan satu sama lain.

"A-ano, Kakashi-san, aku─" Hinata menatap Kakashi setengah tak percaya. Ia lupa menanyakan Kakashi pemotretan apa yang Ia lakukan sekarang.

"Kau pasti bisa, Hinata. Produk parfum ini adalah produk ternama dan foto iklannya akan terpampang di _billboard_ di pusat kota. Wajahmu bisa meluas." Kakashi menjelaskannya seraya berbisik. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah, Ia sedikit senang bahwa Ia mendapat tawaran untuk produk ternama, tetapi bersamaan dengan kesenangannya Hinata sedikit malu melihat foto-foto yang di perlihatkan oleh kepala editor tersebut.

"Selamat malam, maaf aku terlambat." tiba-tiba suara lelaki yang berat membuat pembicaraan antara Kakashi, Hinata dan sang editor itu terhenti. Hinata yang ikut menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja datang ke lokasi pemotretan langsung menatapnya tak percaya.

"Oh! Gaara-san, tenang saja, kami belum mulai!" kepala editor di sebelah Hinata segera tersenyum lebar melihat lelaki berambut marun dengan tinggi jauh diatas Hinata kini menghampirinya. Hinata lihat lelaki bermata _emerald_ ini sedang berdiri di sampingnya, bersalaman dengan sang editor. "Ah, benar juga. Gaara-san, ini Hyuuga Hinata. Dia yang akan menjadi pasanganmu di pemotretan nanti."

Hati Hinata langsung menciut saat mendengar namanya disebut oleh kepala editor, membuat Gaara segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan dinginnya. Hinata menatap mata itu takut. Ia sering mendapat tatapan dingin ini dari Sasuke, tapi lain hal dengannya, Gaara lebih tepat jika disebut menakutkan dibandingkan dengan Sasuke.

"_A-Ano_, _ano_─ _ano_ A-aku─" Hinata dengan terbata-bata membuka suaranya dan segera membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi salam dengan cepat. "Maafkan aku, Namaku Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata."

"..." Gaara yang melihat reaksi Hinata di depannya segera terdiam. Bingung harus berkata apa padanya.

"Maaf, dia belum terbiasa." Kakashi yang membantu Hinata segera mengalihkan perhatian Gaara. "Mohon bimbing dia selama pemotretan nanti."

Gaara hanya mengangguk dan kembali menatap Hinata yang kini bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kakashi.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja pemotretannya. Silahkan bersiap-siap!" Kepala editor yang awalnya santai kini berubah serius dan mengkordinir _staff_ untuk membantu Hinata dan Gaara menuju ruang rias.

Hinata yang berada di ruang rias segera bernafas lega saat Gaara sudah tak ada. Ia benar-benar merasakan atmosfer suram saat bersamanya. Hinata sesungguhnya tahu siapa Gaara. Ia pernah melihatnya di majalah. Gaara adalah model yang lebih sering tampil di _runway_ dan baru saja kembali ke Jepang karena baru menyelesaikan studinya di luar negeri. Namanya sudah tidak asing di industri _mode_. Mungkin karena itulah sang editor memilih Gaara untuk iklan produk parfum yang tak kalah terkenal. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Hinata? Dia baru beberapa bulan menjadi model, dan dipasangkan dengan model seperti Gaara. Hinata takut akan memperlambat proses pemotretan jika Ia salah sedikit saja.

"Hinata-san, rileks saja." ujar sang penata rias melihat tubuh Hinata yang kaku. Ia lalu merias wajah Hinata dan tersenyum simpul. "Tenang saja, aku melihat fotomu di majalah, kau cocok dengan konsep ini."

"Ko-konsep? Konsepnya pasangan, bukan?"

"Ya, tapi konsep untuk parfum ini adalah gadis yang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali. Kurasa wajahmu pas sekali."

"Eh─ be-begitu." rona wajah Hinata langsung bersemu merah membuat sang penata rias semakin tersenyum.

Selesai berias, Hinata lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah _dress_ putih _mini_ berlengan buntung, mengekspos kulitnya yang seputih salju itu dari atas ke bawah. Beda dengan bikini, entah mengapa dengan dress ini Hinata merasa sedikit malu mengenakannya.

"Ka-Kakashi-san, ti-tidakkah ini terlalu dewasa?" bisik Hinata ke arah Kakashi sembari berjalan menuju _set_ studio.

"Awalnya mereka meminta untuk kau memakai _lingerie_, tapi aku menolaknya. Bagus bukan?"

"Eh? Ka-kakashi-san─" Hinata yang mendengar pernyataan Kakashi sedikit terharu mengetahui kebaikan Kakashi kali ini.

"Hinata-san! Kau benar-benar cantik sekali!" kepala editor yang melihatnya segera tersenyum puas. Rambut Hinata yang digerai, segera disentuhnya perlahan. "Apa lebih baik rambutnya diikat keatas?"

"Tidak, aku rasa lebih baik tergerai seperti ini." balas Kakashi cepat. Ia memang meminta penata rias untuk tetap menggerai rambutnya agar leher Hinata tidak terekspos dan membuatnya lebih tertutup.

"Baiklah. Ayo mulai pemotretannya!"

Hinata dan Gaara lalu memasuki _set_ studio yang sudah disediakan sebuah matras kasur putih didepan latar. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya bisa tetap berdiri, bingung harus melakukan apa.

"_A-ano_─"

"Ah, kalian berdua tidurlah di atas matras tersebut." sang penata gaya menatap Hinata yang terlihat kebingungan. Hinata benar-benar baru pertama kali mengalami hal seperti ini. Beda dengan Hinata, Gaara yang mendengar arahan dari sang penata gaya, segera duduk di atas matras dan menatap Hinata datar.

"Ada apa? Bukankah kau sudah disuruh untuk kemari?"

Mendengar perkataan tajam dari Gaara, Hinata dengan berat hati ikut duduk di samping Gaara. Dia benar-benar tidak mau bersikap tidak profesional kali ini.

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua berbaring di atas matras kasur itu. Hinata-san, menghadap ke arah kamera."

Gaara lalu segera berbaring diikuti Hinata di sebelahnya. Entah sudah semerah apa wajah Hinata kali ini. Ini pertama kali Hinata berada di satu kasur bersama laki-laki yang bahkan baru Ia kenal satu jam lalu.

"Hyuuga, wajahmu menghadap ke arah kamera." Gaara tampak memperingati Hinata yang masih tetap diam.

"Ah, b-benar juga," Hinata lalu menghadap ke arah _camera-men_ yang berada di atas tangga, berusaha mengambil _angle_ di atas mereka.

"Hinata-san dan Gaara-san, bisakah kalian berangkulan? Konsep kali ini cukup intim, kuharap kalian bisa menunjukkannya di kamera." sang penata gaya yang kembali mengeluarkan suaranya membuat Hinata sedikit sebal meski sang penata gaya itu tak bersalah.

Gaara tanpa banyak bicara segera merangkul tubuh Hinata yang berbaring di sebelahnya, membuat Hinata mau tak mau mendekat ke arahnya. Kepala Hinata yang menempel di dada bidang milik Gaara yang mengenakan kemeja putih itu segera membatu. Dada Hinata sudah berdegup kencang kali ini, entah Gaara bisa mendengarnya atau tidak, tapi Hinata merasa malu sekali dengan kondisinya yang kini dilihat semua _staff_ disana.

"Hinata-san, wajahmu!" seru penata gaya lebih kencang. Kamera yang terus memotret juga tampak kecewa melihat hasilnya begitu pula sang editor.

"Kau ini model atau bukan?" Gaara yang berbisik ke arah Hinata yang langsung menatapnya kaget.

"Eh?"

"Hal seperti ini seharusnya mudah saja, '_kan_? Bersikaplah profesional."

"..Ma-maafkan aku." Hinata kembali menurunkan kepalanya membuat sang penata gaya segera berjalan ke arahnya kesal.

"Hinata-san! Menghadaplah ke kamera, dan tampilkan wajah seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta!"

"Ma-maafkan.. aku."

"Hah─" sang penata gaya menghela nafasnya kesal dan kembali ke tempatnya. "Kenapa memilih model ini?"

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan penata gaya barusan segera terdiam. Kata-kata itu langsung mengena dihatinya. Dia memang tidak pantas berada di pemotretan sebesar ini.

"Hoi, tutup mulutmu." Gaara yang tiba-tiba bangun segera menatap penata gaya yang terlihat ketakutan melihat Gaara menatapnya tajam. "Jika kau sendiri tak bisa berhasil mengatur model, berhenti jadi penata gaya."

"..." Hinata yang masih berbaring, bisa melihat jelas raut wajah Gaara yang terlihat menakutkan. "_Ano_, ini salahku─"

"Diam." Gaara menatap Hinata dan ikut menatapnya tajam. "Kau juga, kesampingkan perasaan pribadimu dan lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan benar."

"Ba-baik─"

Suasana pemotretan tiba-tiba jadi suram. Gaara sendiri juga tak berniat melanjutkan pemotretan dengan suasana seperti ini begitu pula sang editor.

"Sudah, sudah.. sebaiknya kita dinginkan kepala dulu. 5 menit lagi kita lanjutkan pemotretan." sang kepala editor tersenyum simpul, membuat _staff_ segera kembali bersitirahat. Mereka terlihat ikut bingung dengan pemotretan yang harusnya bersuasana romantis ini berujung menjadi suram.

"Maafkan aku," Hinata menatap punggung Gaara yang masih duduk di pinggir matras.

"Tema kali ini _cinta_, 'kan?" ujar Gaara menyebut kata yang sama dengan tato di keningnya.

"Ah, be-benar─"

"Kau pasti punya, '_kan_? Orang yang kau sukai." Gaara melirik ke arah Hinata yang langsung memerah. "Aku benar, '_kan_?"

"..u-uhm.." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Wajah Sasuke langsung terbayang di kepalanya mendengar kalimat Gaara barusan.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan dengan pose-pose intim seperti tadi. Yang kau pikirkan adalah perasaanmu pada orang yang kau sukai itu." Gaara menasihati Hinata perlahan dan kembali menghadap ke arahnya. "Anggap saja, kau menunjukkan cintamu ke orang yang kau sukai itu lewat kamera."

"..Menunjukkan rasa─ cinta?"

"Ya."

"Jadi begitu─" Hinata lalu segera tersenyum manis dengan rona merah diwajahnya membuat Hinata semakin cantik kala itu. Gaara yang tidak sengaja melihatnya ikut terdiam. Baru kali itu Ia melihat ekspresi Hinata barusan. "Eh? Ada apa?"

"...bukan apa-apa." Gaara yang menyadari Hinata ikut melihatnya buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya. "Tunjukkan saja wajahmu seperti tadi."

"Baik! Terimakasih banyak!" Hinata tersenyum senang. _Staff_ yang ikut melihat mereka berdua, bisa membaca bahwa suasanya sudah mulai cair, membuat para _staff_ ikut tersenyum.

"Lihat, kau tahu kenapa aku memilih gadis itu?" kepala editor yang berdiri di samping penata gaya menatap Hinata dari kejauhan. "Itu karena senyumnya. Kau tidak bisa mendapat senyum itu dari model yang lain."

.

.

* * *

><p>Pemotretan berjalan mulus setelah Hinata mendapat pencerahan dari Gaara. Hinata bisa mengeluarkan rasa percaya dirinya dan berekspresi sebaik mungkin. Dengan pose berangkulan dengan Gaara, rambutnya yang panjang tergerai dengan indah di atas kasur. Wajahnya yang menatap kamera tersenyum manis dengan rona merah alami yang terpampang di wajahnya. Kakashi sendiri tak percaya Hinata bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu. Dari sekali lihat, orang-orang bisa tahu bahwa gadis itu sedang jatuh cinta. Hinata berhasil membawakan konsep dari produk tersebut dengan baik.<p>

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini." Hinata yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti segera menghampiri Gaara yang juga sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Ya,"

"Maaf sudah merepotkan. A-aku mendapat pelajaran berharga darimu."

"...Kau─"

"Hm?"

"..." Gaara lalu diam dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya. "Bukan apa-apa. Sampai jumpa."

"Ah! Terimakasih banyak!" Hinata kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Gaara kini sedang berbicara dengan sang kepala editor.

"Hinata, ada yang menjemputmu." Kakashi yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelah Hinata membuat Hinata sedikit melonjak kaget.

"Ka-kakashi-san, si-siapa?"

"Apa kau perlu bertanya?" Kakashi menghadap ke arah pintu keluar studio, Hinata lalu mengikuti arah pandangan Kakashi dan menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ke-kenapa dia ada disini?"

"Entahlah. Jadi, kau mau pulang bersamaku atau dengannya?"

"..Ka-kakashi-san, bi-bisakah aku─" Hinata menatap Kakashi memohon dengan_ puppy eyes_ miliknya. Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat dan mengangguk pelan. "Te-terimakasih banyak!"

Setelah berpamitan dengan sang editor, Kakashi bersama Hinata segera menuju ke arah pintu keluar. Hinata dengan semangat berlari kecil menuju pintu. Gaara yang awalnya sedang menemani manajernya berbincang dengan kepala editor ikut memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata. Matanya langsung terbuka melihat siapa yang kini sedang berdiri di samping Hinata. Hinata yang kini sedang tersenyum manis, persis dengan apa yang Ia lakukan di pemotretan barusan.

"Jadi dia, yang membuatnya bisa tersenyum seperti itu." bisik Gaara nyaris tak terdengar.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Finally, update juga ya XD**

**Ada karakter baru lagi #dilempar# Hehe tapi dari sini konfliknya udah keliatan ya**

**Chapter depan bakal penuh sama konfliknya. mungkin #terguling#**

**terimakasih banyak atas review kalian semua huhuhu**

**Maaf nggak bisa dibalas semua tapi aku baca semua #nangis#**

* * *

><p>sushimakipark : Kata-kata itu Hinata yang bilang XD dan maksud mencapainya itu karirnya ^^ Ya, Anko bilang Kakashi sparta karena dia sparta haha XD (maksudnya mungkin kayak penyiksaan ya)<p>

Ms. X : Yes, aku juga sadar itu typo banyak banget! T_T semoga di chap ini typo semakin dikit. Ten Ten kan kerja di balik panggung (dia bukan di majalah) jadi jarang bertemu Hinata dan kalau tenten masih kumunculkan sering-sering nanti karakter lain ga kebagian (apalagi sekarang udah banyak karakter baru T_T) Untuk flashback yang pasti bakal ada flashbacknya Sasuke. Ditunggu aja ya hehe sankyuu!

Yuna Fu : gyabo~ terimakasih banyaak T_T Iya, aku sih ngerasa aku belum bisa bawain sasuke dengan baik /dibuang/ dan terimakasih kalau dia emang ga ooc ;;; yes, aku juga mau explore lebih dalam konflik di dunia hiburan kedepannya. hehe ayuk buat fiiiic /racunin/ salam kenal! :D

hinatauchiha69 : Hehe udah ada gaara nih disini XD semoga romance sasuhinanya makin lama makin keliatan ya :D

Name NM : Iya happy end kok XD dan aku nambahin Gaara, semoga kamu ga pusing ya bacanya /dilempar/ semoga update yang ini ga lama ya XD

kimmy0 : Sasu ama Naru baru kenal kok di drama ini. Anko ama Kakashi seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke, mereka cuma teman satu uni. Dan untuk film Hime yang baru, baru Hime aja yang ketahuan bakal main. :Db semoga ini udah cepet ya hehe

* * *

><p><strong>Terimakasih banyak semuanyaaaaa aaaa DX<strong>

**Kutunggu review kalian dan jika ada masukkan boleh di share **

**Bisa share tentang refrensi yang ada kabuki atau tentang dunia hiburan juga bisaa**

**hehe sekian dan sampai jumpa chapter depan!**

**-Agehashiroi-**


End file.
